Naruto : our fight for future
by Believe my sword
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, Shinobi yang hidup dalam kegelapan dunia, terlempar ke dimensi lain sebagai efek dari jutsu terakhirnya dalam menyelamatkan dunia Shinobi dari kehancuran dan terlempar ke dimensi lain, Mampukah ia menghadapi takdir yang menunggunya di masa depan? Chapter 4 UPP Minna...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Awal mula dari sebuah takdir

Disclaimer ;

Naruto ; Masashi kishimoto

High School DXD ; Ichie ishibumi

Serta tokoh lainnya bukan kepemilikan saya

Pair: Naruto X ...

Summary : Uzumaki Naruto, Shinobi yang hidup dalam kegelapan dunia, terlempar ke dimensi lain sebagai efek dari jutsu terakhirnya dalam menyelamatkan dunia Shinobi dari kehancuran dan terlempar ke dimensi lain, Mampukah ia menghadapi takdir yang menunggunya di masa depan?

Chap 1 start

LOKASI PERANG DUNIA SHINOBI IV

kehancuran, hanya itulah sebuah kata yang menggambarkan tempat ini sekarang. Seonggok tubuh kini terbaring diatas tanah ditemani akar akar pohon raksasa yang mengikat para Shinobi yang terjebak dalam genjutsu Mugen Tsukoyomi yang telah diaktifkan. Tubuh itu terbaring kaku, pucat, serta luka yang menganga di dadanya akibat sebuah jurus yang menghancurkan jantungnya saat itu. Ia yang kini berada di ambang kematian, seorang mantan jinchuriki yang telah kehilangan partnernya akibat pelepasan paksa oleh orang yang ia panggil ayah demi menyelamatkan adiknya, ia yang keberadaannya ditolak oleh tempat kelahirannya sendiri dan dibenci oleh dunia, kini tak berdaya dan hanya bisa menunggu ajal yang sebentar lagi akan menjemputnya.

Beberapa kilometer dari tempat Naruto terbaring, kini tampak Sasuke dan Menma yang telah menerima chakra dari Rikudou Senin, melancarkan serangan serangan kearah Madara yang telah dalam wujud Rikudou sempurna dengan sharinggan di dahinya. Di belakang mereka tampak Kakashi dan sakura yang diam menyaksikan pertarungan mereka berdua.

"Cih, sepertinya dia lebih kuat dari sebelum jutsu itu diaktifkan, Sasuke. Bagaimana selanjutnya, Teme?" Ucap Menma dalam mode Rikudounya

"Entahlah, serta kecepatannya telah meningkat sejak ia mendapatkan kedua matanya itu kembali." Balas Sasuke sambil mengamati sekeliling dengan Rinnegan kirinya itu.

"Serangan serangan kalian tak akan bisa mengenaliku bocah. Dunia ini telah damai, sebaiknya kalian berhenti mengganggu kedamaian yang telah kubuat untuk dunia ini. Dunia yang mana tak ada chakra didalamnya, sesuai dengan yang tertulis dalam batu uchiha. Kali ini takkan kubiarkan siapapun menghancurkannya" Madara kini berdiri tenang sambil menatap tajam kearah mereka berempat

"KEDAMAIAN APA YANG KAU MAKSUD, BANGSAT! Semua orang yang telah mati akibat rencana bodohnya ini, DIMANA PERDAMAIAN YANG KAU MAKSUD BAJINGAN!" Murka Menma sambil melemparkan gudoudama ke arah Madara

'_trank'_

"Kau bisa mengatakan hal itu karena kalian hanya hidup pada desain yang menyinari kalian cahaya setiap hari. Kalian orang orang Konoha takkan pernah tau dengan kegelapan yang telah menyelimuti dunia ini karena kalian menutupinya dengan hal yang kalian sebut '_Kedamaian_' dari desa. Hashirama telah gagal dalam membangun dunia Shinobi, membawa konsep '_saling mengerti_' dan lari dari kenyataan bahwa dunia ini dipenuhi oleh dendam dan kebencian akibat perang. Akibat konsep itulah, dunia ini kini ditutupi oleh kegelapan kebencian yang memenuhi seluruh penjuru bumi, dan melahirkan Perang dunia Shinobi pertama, Perang dunia Shinobi kedua, Perang dunia Shinobi ketiga, walaupun aku mengakui bahwa perang dunia Shinobi keempat adalah ideku."

"Ya, dan kehancuran inilah yang merupakan akibat dari rencanamu itu" Sakura yang dari tadi diam memotong kata kata dari Madara

"Aku sudah memberikan pilihan untuk menyerahkan bijuu secara baik baik, dan inilah yang terjadi. Aku telah terpilih untuk menjadi seorang penyelamat untuk dunia yang baru ini. Sekarang, semua sudah berakhir...

'_crassshhh'_

**"kau salah Madara-chan, kau bukanlah seorang penyelamat. Kau hanyalah alat bagiku untuk kebangkitan...**

'

'

'

"**Otsutsuki Kaguya..."**

"uwaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh"

Change scene

**Naruto pov**

Dimana ini? Tempat Ini mirip seperti tempat kurama, tapi aku tak bisa melihat dia. Ugghh sial kepalaku sakit, apa yang sebenarny-...ahh aku ingat kurama telah diambil oleh Tou-sama yaa. Hah, entah siapa yang menulis takdir ini untukku, hahahaha. Siaallll... Seandainya aku bisa menemui kami-sama, cihh, menjijikkan. Apakah ia masih pantas kupanggi dengan sebutan ayah, setelah perlakuannya selama ini untukku... Hahaha, memang..., Sepertinya ini memang alam kematian ya...hahaha...hiks..hiks...

**"apa yang membuat dirimu yakin bahwa kau sudah mati, anak muda?...**

**Naruto pov end**

"apa yang membuat dirimu yakin bahwa kau sudah mati, anak muda?..."

Naruto kini bisa melihat seorang kakek yang melayang sedang duduk diatasnya sebuah tongkat hitam didepannya. Rambut putih yang panjang serta kedua mata yang berwarna biru menyala kini berada dihadapannya. Ia memandangi kakek itu cukup lama sebelum sebuah suara kembali masuk ke pendengarannya yang menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya itu.

"Aku sangat kecewa karena mengetahui bahwa kalian sangat menyederhanakan arti kematian pada hidup kalian. Berbeda sekali dengan zamanku dulu, yaa.."

'hmm, siapa kakek tua ini. Kenapa dia bisa ada disini? Darimana dia datang?'

"Hmm, siapa kau ini, kakek? bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?"tanya Naruto sambil kebingungan

'whusssh'

Pusaran air kini terbentuk di sebelah kamar tua itu, dan perlahan membentuk siluet seseorang dengan rambut putih pendek serta janggut yang cukup panjang. Sepasang bola mata Rinnegan dan 9 buah bola hitam tersemat di belakang punggungnya.

"Sepertinya kau sampai lebih dulu, otoutou Yo." Ucap kakek yang baru muncul itu

"Ha'i niisan. Hisashiburi"

"Etto, maaf mengganggu reunian kalian kakek tua, namun bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaanku tadi? Naruto yang telah tak sabar lagi kini mengambil inisiatif untuk bertanya lagi kepada kakek tua tadi

"Hahaha, gomen gomen. Baiklah, namaku Otsutsuki Hamura, dan ini ialah kakakku, Otsutsuki Hagoromo, yang biasa dikenal dengan Rikudou Sennin." Ucap Hamura

"Ri-rikudo Sennin? Bu-bukankah dia itu pencipta ninjutsu yang pertama? Bagaimana kalian bisa ada disini?" Tanya Naruto

"Bukan ninjutsu, tapi ninshu. Ninjutsu adalah alat yang dipakai untuk peperangan sementara ninshu yang kuciptakan bertujuan untuk menghubungkan semua orang melalui ikatan cinta. Baiklah, aku akan memberitahu alasan kami untuk datang menemuimu."

_"Genjutsu : Rinnegan"_

_"_

_"_

_"_

**Dimensi lain**

Pertarungan sengit baru saja terjadi antara Menma dan Sasuke melawan Otsutsuki Kaguya yang baru dibangkitkan oleh Zetsu hitam yang tak lain ialah anak Kaguya sendiri. Pertarungan itu kini menjadi berat sebelah karena mereka berdua, Menma dan Sasuke baru saja terkena sebuah serangan milik Kaguya yang membuat Sasuke pingsan dan Menma kini tergeletak di tanah. Sakura dan Kakashi segera mengambil inisiatif untuk membopong dan melakukan ninjutsu medis kepada mereka berdua. Didepan mereka kini berdiri Kaguya yang melayang dan menatap angkuh keempat orang itu sambil tersenyum angkuh

"Khu khu khu, itulah akibatnya bila kalian menentang aku dan okaa-sama. Sudah kukatakan kepada kalian, agar tak perlu melawan kami dan cukup bergabung menjadi satu dengan sang Dewi. Sekarang..."

'crasshh'.

'crasshh'.

'crasshh'

'crasshh'

Empat buah gudoudama kini langsung menancap ke masing masing tubuh mereka yang mengikat pergerakan dan aliran chakra Tim 7 itu. Zetsu hitam yang berada dibalik lengan baju milik Dewi kelinci itu kini menyeringai sadis sambil tertawa menatap tim 7 yang akan menemui ajal mereka

"Khu khu khu, saat Okaa-sama, inilah saatnya untuk menyerap chakra mereka, dan menjadi satu seperti sediakala, Okaa-sama." Ucap Zetsu sambil menyeringai

"Ya, kau benar. Takkan kubiarkan mereka merusak kembali lahan milikku ini" Kaguya kini bersiap untuk menyerap chakra mereka berempat melalui Zetsu hitam yang kini menjalar perlahan mengikat tubuh mereka berempat.

"Uggh, aku tak bisa bergerak" Menma yang tergeletak di tanah kini berusaha untuk mencabut gudoudama itu dari tubuhnya.

"Kha kha kha, Gudoudama ini bukanlah seperti milikmu maupun milik Madara, Menma-chan. Kau takkan bisa melepaskannya hanya dengan menggunakan kekuatanmu saat ini. Lebih baik kau berhenti memberontak dan patuhilah perintah Okaa-sama. Saa, mari kita mu-"

'duagghhh'

Zetsu dan Kaguya yang ingin menyerap chakra Menma dan Sasuke tiba tiba terpental akibat sebuah benturan pukulan yang dilayangkan siluet seseorang yang kini berdiri di depan mereka. Debu kini segera meliputi tempat itu dan perlahan menampakkan siluet seseorang berambut putih dan mengenakan jubah Rikudou.

"Sepertinya kalian sedang kesulitan disini ya Menma, Sasuke."

"Kau-.../bagaimana mungk-..."

"Aku tak punya banyak waktu, lebih baik kita lanjutkan nanti. Sakura, tolong sembuhkan mereka berdua. Kakashi-sensei, tolong lindungi mereka"

'whussh'

Naruto yang baru sampai ke dimensi utama milik kaguya itu langsung melesat kearah Kaguya dengan sebuah tongkat gudoudama ditangannya. Benturan keras segera terjadi akibat tabrakan antara gudoudama milik Naruto dan tembakan chakra milik Kaguya.

"Sepertinya rencana busukmu itu cukup sampai disini saja kuro Zetsu. Makhluk licik sepertimu tak pantas hidup di dunia yang didirikan oleh kakek tua itu, jadi..."

'crasshh'

"Lenyaplah dari dunia ini sekarang juga..."

Lengan Kaguya yang merupakan tempat Zetsu hitam bersembunyi tiba tiba telah terputus akibat serangan mendadak milik Naruto. Zetsu hitam yang terlempar keluar itupun segera tertusuk oleh gudoudama yang dilemparkan oleh Naruto.

"Sekarang, tinggal kau sendiri, nenek tua" ucap Naruto yang kini berhadapan dengan Kaguya.

Kaguya yang melihat orang didepannya itu pun segera mengaktifkan byakugan miliknya, menganalisa kekuatan yang ada pada Naruto saat ini

"Chakra ini...milik Hagoromo dan Hamura. Sepertinya mereka berdua berencana untuk menyegelku kembali. Tapi..."

'whusssh'

'duuuaaarrrrrr'

"Menyuruh anak kecil untuk mengalahkanku, TENTU ADALAH KESALAHAN TERBESAR MILIK KALIAN..."

"ROOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRR"

Ledakan chakra segera memenuhi dimensi itu, lalu kumpulan chakra itu masuk kedalam tubuh Kaguya yang membesar dan membentuk Juubi sempurna. Dikepala Juubi itu kini berdiri sosok Kaguya yang melipat tangannya tepat di depan dadanya.

"Ini gawat, dia langsung mengeluarkan Juubi untuk melawanku ya. KAKASHI-SENSEI, bawa mereka berdua kemari supaya aku bisa melindungi kalian dari serangan mahluk itu."

"Ba-baiklah, ayo.."

'saa, Minna. Tolong pinjamkan kekuatan kalian'

_"**SUSANO'O"**_

'whusshhhhhh'

Sebuah Susano'o yang besarnya menyetarai Juubi kini terbentuk dari jutsu milik Naruto. Dengan perisai ditangan kiri dan sebuah pedang chakra yang tercipta di tangan kanan susano'o itu, Naruto kini bersiap untuk menyerang Kaguya.

Juubi yang melihat hal itu, langsung menciptakan sebuah serangan bom buku khas miliknya, sebuah juubidama kini bersiap ditembakkan ke arah Naruto dan wujud susano'o miliknya

Naruto yang melihat hal itu pun langsung menyiapkan perisai susano'o nya untuk menahan serangan itu.

_**"Renzoku: Juubidama"**_

_"Yata no Kagami..."_

Lima pasang Juubidama kini saling melesat dan membentur satu sama lain, dan menciptakan ledakan dahsyat yang mengguncang dimensi itu. Kaguya yang berada diatasnya kepala Juubi langsung menciptakan gudoudama untuk melindungi tubuhnya. Sementara Naruto yang berada didalam susano'o bersiap untuk menyerang kembali, dengan sepasang Rinnegan tomoe 6 Dimata kirinya yang menyala terang.

"

"

"

"

**Dimensi Shinobi**

Di dimensi Shinobi, kini terlihat para mantan Hokage dan Rikudou Sennin yang muncul dari tubuh bagian bawah milik madara yang terpotong kini sedang berbicara mengenai situasi saat ini.

"jadi maksud anda, Menma dan Sasuke kini sedang bertarung melawan Kaguya didimensi lain, dengan kekuatan yang anda berikan kepada mereka, Rikudou-sama" Hashirama kini mulai paham akan penjelasan yang baru diberikan oleh Rikudou Sennin tentang situasinya saat ini.

"Hah, akan lebih bagus bila kita mendapatkan informasi ini lebih awal, agar kita bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk membantu mereka berempat" Tobirama yang dari tadi diam menyimak kini mulai angkat bicara

"Jadi Rikudou-sama, apakah anda dapat mengirim kami bertiga kesana untuk membantu mereka?" Hiruzen kini mulai mencari solusi untuk mencari penyelesaian masalah ini, yah layaknya orang yang dijuluki the Professor.

"Aku tak bisa melakukan itu, sebab seluruh kekuatanku telah aku wariskan kepada mereka untuk mengalahkan ibuku. Tapi, ada satu hal yang bisa kita lakukan untuk menolong mereka. Kalian bertiga, dengarkan aku..."

"

"

"

"

**DIMENSI KAGUYA**

pertarungan antara Naruto dan Kaguya kini telah memakan waktu selama 3 jam. Tak ada lagi makhluk raksasa yang saling balas-membalas serangan. Kehancuran besar terlihat pada seluruh area dimensi itu. Pertarungan kini memasuki babak akhir, dimana kini Naruto sedang berjuang untuk menarik chakra dari para biju untuk keluar dari tubuh Kaguya.

Juubi yang tadinya berada dalam Kendali Kaguya kini sudah kembali kedalam tubuhnya, dan kini ia berjuang untuk mempertahankan chakra yang sudah susah payah ia kumpulkan untuk mengalahkan bocah ini. Ia tak menyangka, kekuatan bocah ini kini mampu memojokkannya yang merupakan moyang dari segala chakra dimuka bumi ini. Sharrinegan yang ada pada dahinya kini terbuka lebar untuk memaksa kembali pengambilan chakra yang berasal dari para Shinobi yang ada diluar sana, namun hal itu terasa sia sia karena adanya mata pemberian Hamura Dimata kanan bocah ini, Tenseigan, yang mengikat chakra yang ada dalam tubuhnya dan menghalangi laju chakra yang ingin masuk kedalam tubuh Kaguya.

"Aku tak percaya, seseorang yang memiliki perasaan cinta yang amat besar seperti dirimu, yang sangat menyayangi suami dan anak anaknya, kini berubah menjadi sesosok monster yang amat menjijikan hanya karena pengaruh haus akan kekuatan yang kau miliki."ucap Naruto sambil berusaha untuk melepas dan menarik ikatan chakra antara ia dan Kaguya itu.

"Apa yang kau ketahui tentangku, bocah. Merekalah yang telah mengkhianati aku. Merekalah yang tak tau apa arti cinta yang ku miliki dan yang telah kuberikan pada mereka. Tenji, Hagoromo, dan Hamura. Setelah apa yang aku berikan pada mereka, setelah semua cinta yang telah aku berikan pada mereka, mereka hanya membalas dengan sebuah pengkhianatan yang amat menyakitiku. Menyerang dan ingin membunuh istrinya sendiri, menyerang dan menyegel ibunya sendiri, BAGAIMANA KAU MENGETAHUI DIRIKU YANG MENGALAMI SEMUA ITU, BOCAH..."ucap Kaguya sambil berteriak dengan aliran air mata yang menetes dipipi putihnya itu

Tarikan antar chakra itu segera menguat yang membuat Naruto kini mulai terdesak. Perasaan milik Kaguya yang kini menghinggapi dirinya kini mulai melemahkan tarikan miliknya yang membuat dirinya terdesak sedikit demi sedikit.

"Ya, aku memang tak mengetahui bagaimana rasanya dikhianati oleh anak dan suamimu, aku tak tau bagaimana rasanya bertarung dengan anak dan suamimu sendiri. Ya, aku takkan mengetahuinya, karna aku bukanlah seorang ibu, namun..."

'ctassssss'

"AKU TAU BAGAIMANA RASANYA DIKHIANATI DAN DIBUNUH OLEH KELUARGAKU SENDIRI...SIALAN..."

tarikan antar chakra itu kini telah putus, dengan Naruto yang berhasil menarik seluruh chakra yang ada didalam tubuh milik Kaguya dan juga mengeluarkan patung Hero dari dalam tubuh milik Dewi kelinci itu. Sharrinegan milik Kaguya kini telah menutup sedikit demi sedikit, dan tubuh yang tadinya kini melayang kini melesat jatuh dengan keras.

**Skip time**

seorang berambut jabrik dengan Surai hitam kini terlihat berjalan dengan menggunakan seragam yang biasa para murid kenakan untuk pergi ke sekolah. Sudah lima tahun lamanya kejadian itu berlalu, dimana pertarungan antara Kaguya dan dirinya yang berhasil dimenangkan olehnya dan menyerap seluruh chakra dari Dewi kelinci tersebut. Bisa dibilang dirinya waktu itu menyandang status abadi, namun 3 tahun setelah pertarungan dan perang Shinobi IV selesai, dirinya juga harus berjuang untuk menghadapi para anggota dan kepala dari klan Otsutsuki yang ingin mengambil Juubi kembali. Dirinya yang waktu itu masih menjadi tahanan dari desanya sendiri, dikejutkan oleh serangan mendadak yang menghancurkan sebagian desa dalam sekejap. Pertarungan sengit tak terelakkan, dimana diri ya yang terdesak oleh serangan serangan mereka memaksa dirinya untuk mengambil tindakan terakhir, yaitu menyegel para orang-orang Otsutsuki itu menuju dimensi lain. Hal ini dilakukan untuk menunda kehancuran yang akan terjadi pada seluruh makhluk hidup didalam semesta ini. Ia pun tak menyangka bahwa para Otsutsuki itu memegang kunci segel makhluk yang dicap Penghancur, binatang yang berstatus sebagai penanda Kiamat bagi alam semesta, binatang yang terpaksa disegel setengah kekuatannya oleh Kami-sama dimasa lalu, **_Thirexa._** Hal ini bukan tanpa resiko bagi dirinya, hampir seluruh kekuatannya terpaksa Ian keluarkan untuk menyegel binatang dan para Otsutsuki untuk sementara ini. Hal itu jugalah yang menyebabkan dirinya kini terlempar ke dimensi yang dipijaknya saat ini.

Dimensi inilah yang menjadi pusat dari segala alam semesta yang diciptakan oleh Kami-sama. Berdasarkan keterangan dari Petapa Rikudou, dimensi ini merupakan asalnya Juubi, klan Otsutsuki, dan makhluk penghancur tersebut. Separuh kekuatan dari _**Thirexa** _disegel didimensi ini.

2 tahun ini ia gunakan untuk menyelidiki mengenai dimensi ini. Hasilnya, ia pun mengetahui tentang berbagai macam, mulai dari tidak adanya chakra di dunia ini, sistem kerja dan peradaban yang lebih maju daripada dunia Shinobi, dan tentang kegiatan berbagai macam makhluk ciptaan Kami-sama yang saling berseteru saat ini. Tenshi, Datenshi, Akuma, makhluk makhluk supranatural itu nyatanya ada di dunia ini. Ia tak secara sengaja pernah menghadapi makhluk makhluk yang saat itu ingin membunuhnya, walaupun dirinya sendiri tak tau apa salahnya. Dari situlah, ia pun juga mengetahui tentang sejarah, kegiatan dan hal hal lainnya pada kaum mereka masing masing.

Selain itu, ia pun juga mengetahui bahwa selain 3 jenis makhluk tadi, ada juga Dewa Dewi yang berasal dari berbagai mitologi, serta makhluk makhluk legenda yang biasanya hanya ada dalam dongeng, seperti Vampir, Naga, youkai, elf, dan masih banyak lagi. Selain itu, di dunia ini juga terdapat beberapa manusia yang memiliki kemampuan khusus, sebuah anugrah yang diberikan oleh Kami-sama kepada beberapa orang yang biasa disebut Sacred Gear. Beberapa dari Sacred Gear itu konon dikatakan mmapu membunuh dewa dan Tuhan sekalipun, artefak itu disebut dengan _Ten Longinus. _Yah, dirinya tentu tak mempercayai hal itu, karna untuk apa Tuhan menciptakan sebuah senjata yang bahkan dapat membunuh dirinya.

Namun hal yang paling mengejutkan dan menggelikan bagi dirinya ialah ketika mendengar sebuah rumor tentang kematian Kami-sama. Para makhluk supranatural itu percaya bahwa Kami-sama telah tiada pada saat Great War, sebuah perang besar yang pecah ribuan tahun yang lalu. Pada saat itu, konon Kami-sama mengorbankan dirinya untuk menahan dan menyegel **_Thirexa_** diujung semesta, dan memukul mundur Great red dan Ophis yang saat itu juga tengah bertarung. Dirinya sendiri saja, yang sebagai makhluk ciptaan mampu menyegel separuh kekuatan _**Thirexa**_ dan para Otsutsuki itu. Ia takkan percaya bahwa Kami-sama yang tentunya jauh lebih kuat dari dirinya kalah dari binatang penghancur itu. Yah dirinya kini hanya perlu untuk mengikuti alur takdirnya saat ini, sembari menunggu kekuatan yang ada pada dirinya untuk kembali dan melanjutkan misi yang diberikan oleh Rikudou dan Hamura-sama.

"

"

"

Kuoh academy, sebuah lembaga pendidikan elit yang berdiri di kota kuoh dengan akreditasi Internasional. Namun, dibalik itu semua, ada sebuah rahasia kecil yang terselip didalamnya. Para warga sekitaran kota Kuoh mungkin menganggap bahwa sekolah ini hanyalah sekolah biasa yang menjadi tempat beraktifitasnya para guru maupun murid. Namun, dibalik hal itu, ternyata tempat ini merupakan sebuah teritori kekuasaan bagi kaum Iblis, yang saat ini dipengaruhi oleh klan Gremory dan klan Sitri.

Naruto tak memperdulikan hal ini. Menurutnya, bumi ini adalah tempat bagi manusia untuk bernaung. Kami-sama menciptakan bumi ini untuk menjadi tempat tinggal bagi umat manusia. Setiap makhluk supranatural harusnya telah mendapatkan lokasi untuk bernaung masing-masing. Misalnya, Grigori tempat bagi fraksi Malaikat jatuh, Melukai, tempat bagi fraksi Iblis, dan surga untuk tempat bagi fraksi malaikat. Namun, keserkahan masing masing fraksi itu, yang ingin mencari wilayah kekuasaan yang lebih besar lagi, tentunya hanya akan memberikan dampak yang amat merugikan. Sebut saja kasus Iblis liar yang kini mulai merajalela dalam mencari mangsanya, dengan membunuh manusia dan memakan tubuhnya, serta kaum malaikat jatuh, yang belakangan ini mulai berbuat obat dan menghabisi nyawa manusia yang tak tau apa apa. Hal ini merupakan segelintir hal kecil yang harus dialami oleh manusia yang tak tau apa apa mengenai keberadaan makhluk supranatural. Memanfaatkan manusia, menggunakannya hingga manusia itu tak memiliki manfaat lagi dan kemudian dibuang layaknya sampah sekali pakai, hal ini tentunya sangat menjijikkan mengingat para makhluk supranatural itu hanya dapat hidup dengan keberadaan manusia itu sendiri.

Berjalan masuk menuju kelasnya, Naruto kini dapat melihat para iblis yang mengklaim dirinya menjadi penguasa dikota ini. Rias Gremory dan Sona Sitri, heiress dari keluarganya iblis bangsawan dari klan Gremory dan Sitri, yang sama sama memiliki saudara kandung yang kini menjabat sebagai Raja iblis Lucifer dan Leviathan. Berkedok sebagai murid teladan di akademi ini, mereka menjadikan akademi ini sebagai Markas untuk saling berkompetisi untuk mendapatkan bidak yang berkualitas yang akan direinkarnasikan sebagai budak iblis atau yang sering mereka sebut dengan Peerage. Layaknya para ternak yang siap dipakai untuk kepentingan para iblis tersebut. Belakangan ini, mereka berhasil mendapatkan si bocah mesum, Hyodou Issei, yang bereinkarnasi menjadi budak Gremory, dan Genshirou saji, yang kini menjadi budak Sitri. Dengan Sacred Gear type longnius, Booster gear, dan sacred gear yang mengandung salah satu raja naga, Vritra, ini merupakan sebuah kesuksesan besar bagi mereka. Dengan diiming-imingi kepuasan dan hasrat duniawi, tentu membuat mereka berdua tanpa pikir panjang langsung menerima tawaran itu. Tapi menurut Naruto, hal ini sama saja dengan memperbudak, merengut kebebasan, dan mengambil jiwa kemanusiaan mereka secara paksa. Manusia yang meninggal tentunya masih memiliki kesempatan untuk pergi ke surga atau menerapkan sebagai jiwa yang tenang. Namun, bila makhluk supranatural mengalami kematian, merekam hanya akan kembali ke ketiadaan.

Beberapa hari ini, sepertinya mereka mulai mengincar target yang baru. Beberapa anak buah milik Gremory itu kini mulai memantau salah satu daripada penghuni kelas ini. Tokisaki Kurumi, sekilas memang terpancar sebuah aura yang sepertinya menarik perhatian para iblis itu. Lalu target selanjutnya ialah, dirinya. Entah apa yang membuat si iblis kacamata itu tertarik padanya. Bila diingat ia selalu menekan kekuatan miliknya itu hingga hampir ke titik nol dimana bukan makhluk sembarangan yang bisa merasakannya, apalagi iblis kemarin sore yang tak pernah merasakan bagaimana kerasnya peperangan. Namun ia mengira, bahwa hal itu hanya merupakan insting iblis mereka saja, yang selalu tamak akan keserakahan. Tampaknya, ia harus memantau dan mengawasi si Tokisaki itu karna Naruto pun merasakan bahwa yang mengincar gadis itu bukan hanya dari fraksi iblis saja.

Waktu sekolah kini telah usai. Kini, Naruto mulai bersiap untuk mengawasi gerak gerik para iblis itu dan memantau keadaan Kurumi yang menjadi incaran bagi para Iblis itu. Pergi ke atas atap sekolah, ia menciptakan sebuah bunshin untuk dikirim ke tempat kerjanya. Ya, demi bertahan hidup, Naruto harus bekerja di dunia ini agar ia bisa memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-harinya. Lupakanhal itu, kini gadis itu sudah bergerak dan keluar dari kompleks akademi.

**"**

**"**

**Kurumi PoV, 22.00 pm**

Hah, hari ini melelahkan sekali. Tak kusangka pelanggan ditempat Kirei-san membludak seperti tadi. Yah, tapi karena itu juga, kini aku bisa membeli oleh oleh untuk adik manisku. Dia pasti sedang menungguku di rumah mengharapkan kepulangan Onee-channya ini. Aku jadi gak sabar untuk melihat ekspresi Yuki-chan ketika melihat oleh oleh kesukaannya ini, hihihi.

"Jaa nee, Kurumi-chan. Hati hati di jalan yaa..."

"Ahh, yaa. Jaa nee Hana-chan."

Ahh, sepertinya aku pulang terlalu larut kali ini. Lebih baik aku segera cepat cepat agar sampai ke rumah, tapi... Kenapa tempat ini sangat sepi, padahal biasanya jam segini masih banyak orang yang lewat dari jalan ini.. hmm, ah lebih baik aku memutar untuk lewat dari arah taman. Walaupun jam segini, pasti masih ada orang yang lewat dari jalan itu.

Ah itu dia, uaahhh capeknya. Seperti biasa, taman ini selalu bisa membuat hatiku tenang. Duduk disini sebentar pasti bisa menghilangkan rasa penat ini. Syukurlah, ternyata masih ada orang yang lewat dari sini. Ehh, tapi kayaknya, orang itu lagi mencari sesuatu deh. Ah, lebih baik aku membantunya

"Selamat malam, paman. Apa yang sedang Paman cari disini? Apa paman kehilangan sebuah benda berharga milik paman?" Sepertinya paman ini memang lagi kesusahan. Tak pantas bagiku untuk membiarkan paman ini sendirian mencari barang miliknya itu.

"Ahh, selamat malam, nak. Kau benar, paman memang kehilangan sebuah benda ditanam ini tadi sore, tapi paman tak juga menemukannya hingga kini."

"Ohh, ngomong ngomong benda itu seperti apa paman? Bisakah aku ikut untuk mencari barang itu untuk paman?"

"Ahh, syukurlah. Apa kamu tau benda yang bernama _**Sacred Gear?...**_

"Sacred Gear?.."

**Kurumi Pov end**

'battsss'

Dua pasang sayap hitam kini terbentuk di punggung paman tadi. Kurumi yang melihat hal itu tentu shock dan terkejut. Tangannya kini gemetar, belanjaan yang tadinya ia pegang kini telah terjatuh dari tangannya. Didepannya, kini ia dapat melihat seseorang yang memiliki 2 pasang sayap yang memegang sebuah tongkat yang bercahaya.

"Sudah cukup basa basinya, ningen. Perkenalkan, namaku Azariel. Malaikat jatuh bersayap 4. Sayang sekali nak, atasanku memberi perintah untuk membunuhmu sekarang. Jangan salahkan takdir karna mempertemukan dirimu denganku saat ini. Salahkan Kami-sama yang memberikan Sacred gear itu didalam tubuhmu. Walaupun sebenarnya, aku tak mau untuk membunuh gadis baik sepertimu, jadi.."

Malaikat jatuh itu melemparkan tombak yang ia pegang kearah Kurumi. Kurumi yang melihat tombak yang akan melesat menuju tubuhnya itu, refleks untuk melompat kesamping. Namun, tindakannya itu sepertinya masih kurang cepat, karna tombak itu masih juga bisa menyerempet bahu kanannya yang langsung mengeluarkan darah segar. Berdiri sambil memegangi bahunya yang berdarah, ia segera berlari untuk menjauh dari mahkluk itu.

"Yare yare. Ternyata kau masih bisa menghindarinya ya, gadis manis. Tapi..."

'crasshh'

"Takkan ada manusia yang bisa lari dariku, gadis bodoh."

Malaikat jatuh itu berhasil menusuk ke bagian dada milik gadis itu. Darah segar segera mengucur deras, disertai dengan muntahan darah yang keluar dari mulut Kurumi. Keseimbangan tubuh miliknya pun kini mulai goyah, dan kemudian tubuhnya yang tak sanggup untuk berdiri lagi kini jatuh menghantam tanah.

'gomenne, Yuki-chan. Tampaknya Onee-chan mu ini tak bisa menjaga dan bermain bersamamu lebih lama lagi, hiks...' batin Kurumi sambil meneteskan air mata

"Hah, terus menerus membunuh para manusia lemah ini, membuatku sedikit bosan. Seharusnya, sampah sampah seperti mereka ini tak pantas untuk mendapatkan anugerah yang diberikan oleh Kami-sama kepada mereka."ucapnya sambil hendak meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Hoo, jadi kau beranggapan bahwa manusia itu lebih rendah dari Kaummu ya, datenshi-san." Naruto yang baru saja berteleport ke tempat itu tentu mengejutkan malaikat jatuh itu.

'Na-Naruto-san'

"Siapa kau manusia? Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kedalam kekkai yang telah kubuat ini" Datenshi-san itu segera mengambil postur siaga karna karna tau bahwa manusia didepannya ini bukanlah manusia sembarangan. Selama ini, ia belum pernah melihat seorang manusia, yang tidak memiliki aura Sacred Gear, mampu melakukan teleportasi dan menerobos kekkai yang ia ciptakan. Menciptakan sebuah tombak cahaya, Datenshi-san bersayap 4 itu melesat kearah Naruto yang menatapnya dengan datar.

Melihat Datenshi itu melesat kearahnya, Naruto segera mencabut katana yang ada di punggungnya dan menahan serangan milik Datenshi itu.

"Kukatakan sekali lagi, apakah kata kataku barusan itu benar?"

"Kheh, tentu saja bodoh. Manusia itu diciptakan hanya untuk menjadi alat bagi kami makhluk supranatural. Mereka diciptakan hanya untuk tunduk pada kami, menjadi anjing bagi kami, tuannya. Aku tak tau siapa kau, tapi aku merasakan bahwa kau bukanlah orang sembarangan. Bagaimana, apa kau mau bergabung dan menjadi bagian dari fraksi kami. Seluruh kebutuhan dan keinginan yang kau impikan akan segera terwujud bersama kami." Ucap malaikat jatuh itu sambil menahan laju katana milik Naruto.

"Jadi begitu. Tawaranmu itu sepertinya cukup menggiurkan. Baiklah.." Naruto kini melompat ke belakang, lalu menyarungkan katana miliknya tadi.

Melihat hal itu, Malaikat jatuh itu pun menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan. Menghilangkan tombak cahaya yang ia pegang, ia pun segera berjalan kearah Naruto untuk membawanya pergi.

"Akan kutunjukkan bagaimana manusia ini bisa membunuhmu dengan mudahnya" Naruto kini langsung merangkai beberapa segel, dengan sharinggan yang kini menyala terang di matanya

_**"Raiton : Chidori"**_

chakra petir segera terkumpul ditangan kiri Naruto, hingga menimbulkan bunyi percikan percikan petir yang cukup berisik. Naruto yang selesai merangkai jurusnya segera melesat kearah Datenshi itu.

Malaikat jatuh yang melihat Naruto melesat kearahnya segera membuat lingkaran sihir untuk melindungi dirinya. Dentuman besar segera terjadi antara chidori milik Naruto dengan lingkaran sihir Datenshi itu.

Setelah debu yang berterbangan menghilang, Datenshi itu segera terbang untuk menghindari serangan lanjutan Naruto. Menciptakan beberapa lingkaran sihir, ia pun segera menghujani tempat Naruto dengan tombak tombak cahaya yang melesat cepat, dan meledak menghancurkan tempat Naruto berada tadi

Setelah melihat tempat itu telah hancur, dan memastikan bahwa manusia itu telah mati, ia pun segera turun untuk melihat jasad milik Naruto.

'crasshh'

Sebuah katana tiba tiba menembus dada datenshi itu, tepatnya pada bagian dimana jantungnya berada. Rasa sakit segera menggerogoti tubuhnya, lalu melihat ke belakang dan melihat Naruto yang merupakan pelaku penusukan tersebut.

"Ka-kau..."

"Sudah kukatakan, manusia yang kau sebut sampah ini, mampu membunuhmu dengan mudah, kan" ucap Naruto dengan sharinggan yang menyala dimatanya. Ia pun langsung menggerakkan katana miliknya, lalu menebas tubuh itu hingga terbelah menjadi dua. Jasad milik Datenshi tadi pun segera berubah menjadi bulu bulu gagak yang berserakan ditempat itu, lalu hilang menjadi partikel partikel kecil.

"Jadi, mau sampai kapan kalian menonton disana, iblis iblis Gremory.."

'duarrr'

Menyadari bahwa adanya penonton yang tak diundang dibalik pohon itu, Naruto pun segera menembak pohon itu dengan jurus Raiton miliknya, yang langsung menghanguskan pohon tadi

Penonton yang ada dibalik pohon tadi pun segera keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, lalu berteleport tepat dihadapan Naruto.

"Ara, sepertinya kita ketahuan, Buchou"

"Kau benar, Akeno. Jadi, Naruto-kun, bisakah kau jelaskan mengenai hal ini. Siap kau dan apa tujuanmu berada di teritori iblis ini" jujur saja, Rias sangat tertarik dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki teman sekelasnya ini. Akan menjadi sebuah keuntungan yang besar, apabila ia berhasil mendapatkan dia sebelum rival sekaligus temannya itu mengetahui kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh Naruto saat ini. Ibarat pepatah, Sambil menyelam minum air. Hal itulah yang coba ia terapkan pada kasus kali ini.

Naruto yang melihat dan mendengar ocehan iblis ini, tak menghiraukan dan berjalan kearah Kurumi yang terbaring. Mengadakan tangannya diatas bagian yang tertusuk, Naruto pun segera mengalirkan senjutsu ketujuh gadis ini, untuk mempercepat regenerasi sel dan menyembuhkan luka di tubuh gadis ini. Ia pun kemudian mengkat tubuh gadis ini dipunggungnya, lalu berniat untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

Namun, ia harus menghentikan langkahnya kala mendapati, seorang pria pirang yang kini menodongkan sebuah pedang tepat didepannya.

"Sebaiknya kau menjawab pertanyaan Buchou tadi, Naruto-san" Yuuto Kiba, pria yang menahan Naruto itu, kini berucap sambil tersenyum. Hal itu tentu membuat ia muak, berada ditengah makhluk makhluk menjijikkan seperti mereka, tentu membuat emosinya sedikit naik. Membuat satu segel dengan tangan kirinya, sebuah bunshin kini tercipta disampingnya, yang membuat mereka berenam Kiki segera melompat untuk menjaga jarak.

"Bawalah gadis ini kembali kerumahnya. Sepertinya aku harus meladeni tingkah tikus tikus ini sebanyak" ucap Naruto yang dibalas anggukan oleh bunshinnya. Mengambil Kurumi dari gendongan Naruto, bunshin itu segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"Jadi, apa yang kalian inginkan dari diriku, iblis" ucap Naruto dingin.

"Ara, kami hanya ingin mengetahui tentang siapa dirimu, Naruto-kun. Se-"

"Pertama, jangan sebut namaku seolah kita sudah kenal dekat, Gremory-san. Sepertinya bangsawan sepertimu ini memang kurang diajarkan sopan santun oleh orang tuamu kah? Atau kakakmu yang seorang Maou itu juga sama bodohnya seperti adiknya ini, hmmm?.." ucap Naruto sambil melipat tangannya. Sedikit mempermainkan emosi iblis ini sepertinya cukup menarik baginya

"Sialan, tarik ucapanmu itu kembali bajingan, atau..."

"Hentikan Issei-kun" Rias yang melihat situasi sedikit memanas mencoba menghentikan Issei yang terbawa emosi. Jujur saja, telinga sedikit panas kala ia mendengar omongan dari Naruto yang menjelekkan kakak serta orang tuanya. Namun, hal itu coba ia tahan. Tujuannya disini ialah untuk membawa Naruto untuk masuk kedalam bagian Peerage ya, bukan untuk membuat permusuhan dengan targetnya

"Hah, maafkan atas tindakan Issei tadi, Uzumaki-san. Baiklah mari kita lanjutkan, kami ingin agar kau menjelaskan tentang tujuanmu datang ke kota ini, Uzumaki-san. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, kota ini merupakan sebuah teritori kekuasaan iblis yang kini dipegang oleh kami. Jadi, kami berhak dan bertanggungjawab untuk mengatur dan mencegah agar tidak terjadi kejadian yang dapat menjadi perseteruan antafraksi. Jadi bila kau berkenan, maukah kau sedikit bekerjasama dengan kami untuk menjelaskan mengenai kejadian ini, serta siapa kau dan apa tujuanmu dikotaini?" Ucap Rias tenang, menjelaskan tentang keinginannya, walaupun bukan hanya itu keinginan yang ia miliki pada pemuda ini.

"Hmm, pertama, tujuanku tidak ada urusannya denganmu, Gremory. Kau juga tak memiliki hak untuk mengetahui tentang siapa dan apa tujuanmu disini karna hal itu tak memiliki sedikitpun keuntungan bagiku untuk menjelaskannya padamu. Yang kedua, klaimmu atas kota ini sungguh membuatku tertawa. Kalian para iblis mengklaim bahwa wilayah ini merupakan salah satu dari wilayah kekuasaan kalian. Sekarang katakan padaku, apakah bumi ini merupakan tamparan tinggal dan berasalnya iblis seperti kalian?"ucapan Naruto tadi membuat para iblis itu sedikit terdiam.

"Kalian para iblis sudah diberikan tempat untuk tinggal di neraka, bersama dengan para gagak kotor itu. Tapi dengan bangganya kalian mengklaim bahwa kota ini merupakan wilayah kekuasaan kalian. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi tampaknya kalian, Raja Iblis, dan segala iblis iblis yang ada di alam ini memang makhluk yang bodoh, kan?." Kali ini, Naruto mengeluarkan senyum yang meremehkan diwajahnya, yang mendapat reaksi negatif dari lawan bicaranya ini. Yah, memang ini yang diinginkannya. Kesombongan dan ketamakan mereka memang harus diberi pelajaran. Menganggap diri mereka sebagai makhluk yang lebih spesial dari yang lainnya, ia akan menunjukkan, dimana sebenarnya kasta mereka itu berada.

"Jadi kau tak mau menjelaskannya. Baiklah, sebagai perwakilan dari pihak Gremory, kami berhak untuk memaksamu untuk menjelaskan semuanya, walau dengan kekerasan sekalipun. Issei, kiba, Akeno, Konekou, Asia, bersiap untuk bertarung."

"Ha'i/baik Buchou"

Kelima iblis itu pun bersiap untuk menyerang Naruto yang masih berdiri dengan tenang. Melihat hal itu Naruto sedikit tersenyum, lalu mengaktifkan kekuatan matanya itu, lalu menciptakan kerangka tulang yang kemudian menghempaskan mereka berenam.

"Akkkhh/kyaaahhh"

Pola mangekyou sharinggan kini tercetak dimatanya (MS milik Fugaku uchiha). Udara disekitar mereka kini semakin berat akibat Naruto yang mengeluarkan sedikit kekuatannya yang membuat mereka berenam terasa tercekik dan sulit bernafas. Mereka pun langsung jatuh terduduk karna tak bisa menahan beban tubuh mereka lagi.

"Kalian lihat, bahkan untuk berdiri saja kalian tak mampu. Kebodohan kalian memang sudah melewati batas normal. Menyerang musuh secara langsung, tanpa mengetahui bagaimana batas kekuatan miliknya. Aku akan melepasksn kalian untuk saat iii. Lebih baik, mulai sekarang kalian jangan menggangguku, atau kalian akan merasakan akibat yang lebih buruk dari ini, iblis iblis bodoh." Ucap Naruto sambil menghilang dari tempat itu.

Seusai Naruto pergi dari tempat itu, keadaan menjadi normal kembali. Udara yang tadinya sangat berat kini kembali ringan sehingga memudahkan mereka untuk kembali menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Hah..hah..hah, jadi...bagaimana selanjutnya Rias..hah...kekuatannya itu..hah...sangat berbeda dengan kita...hah...apa kau masih..mau merekrut dia menjadi anggota peerage mu?" Ucap Akeno sambil mengatur tempo pernafasan miliknya. Dipaksa untuk tunduk dengan kekuatan besar seperti tadi, baru kali ini ia merasakan hal seperti tadi.

"Ukkh...lebih baik aku mendiskusikan ini dengan Sona...terlalu berbahaya bagi kita untuk bergerak sekarang..."Balas Rias sambil bangkit berdiri

"Lalu, apakah kita harus melaporkan hal ini kepada Maou-sama, Rias?"

"Sebaiknya kita jangan dulu melaporkannya kepada nii-san. Bisa bisa dia mengirimkan satu batalyon pasukan iblis untuk mengejar dia. Lebih baik kita tetap merahasiakannya saat ini. Hah, baiklah, kegiatan klub hari ini telah selesai. Silahkan kalian kembali ke rumah masing masing." Ucap Rias lalu hilang ditelan oleh lingkaran sihir miliknya.

"

"

"

'uuggghh, dimana ini. Gelap, kenapa sangat gelap disini. Apa aku sudah mati. Uggh, kepalaku sakit sekali.' batin Kurumi sambil mencoba untuk bangun dari pembaringannya

"Jadi kau sudah sadar." Ucapan Naruto tadi langsung menyadarkan dirinya dari lamunannya barusan. Mengamati sekeliling, Kurumi kini sadar bahwa ia berada di kamar miliknya, dan tidur diatas tempat tidurnya. Ia bisa melihat Naruto yang kini sedang berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Etto, Na-naruto-san, sebenarnya a-apa yang terjadi? Seingatku aku ada di taman barusan, tapi..." Ucap Kurumi sambil mengangkat sedikit selimutnya. Ia gugup, sangat gugup saat ini. Bagaimana mungkin, dirinya yang seorang gadis kini berada di dalam kamar, berduaan dengan seorang laki-laki ditengah malam dengan hanya memakai dalaman saja, apalagi laki laki itu adalah teman sekelasnya. Perlahan wajahnya memerah ketika fantasi liar kini mulai memasuki pemikirannya.

Namun, raut wajah malu itu segera tergantikan oleh raut wajah pucat, kala ia mengingat kejadian yang dia alami tadi. Rasa sakit akan tusukan dari tombak cahaya milik makhluk yang menamai dirinya Datenshi itu, ia mengingat semua, semua kejadian itu.

"Ma-ma-malaikat jatuh itu, di-dimana dia sekarang Naruto-san?" Tangannya kini tanpa sadar mereparasi selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dengan keras. Rasa takut kini menggerogoti tubuhnya layaknya seseorang yang baru saja melihat hantu tepat didepan mereka. Namun, rasa takut itu kini mulai tergantikan dengan rasa nyaman kala Naruto kini mengelus puncak Surai hitamnya itu sambil memegang tangannya yang bergetar. Perlahan, ia pun mengangkat wajahnya dan bertatapan langsung dengan manik biru milik Naruto.

"Sudah tenang?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengelus kepala gadis itu

"Uummmu"

"Baiklah, besok temui aku di atap sekolah. Aku akan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padamu hari ini" ucap Naruto sambil melepaskan genggaman dan menghentikan elusannya kepada gadis itu dan hendak pergi. Ada sedikit rasa tak rela bagi Kurumi kala Naruto menghentikan perlakuan lembut itu padanya. Baru kali ini ia merasakan kenyamanan seperti tadi, terasa seperti seluruh beban yang ada di pundaknya hilang sempurna. Tangannya tanpa sadar kembali menggapai tangan milik Naruto untuk mencegah kepergiannya. Ia merasa aman saat bersama Naruto, namun memikirkan bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan pergi, rasa takut kembali menyerang dirinya.

"Umm, e-etto, Naruto-san, kumohon tinggallah disini ma-malam ini. A-aku mohon, aku takut bila orang itu nanti datang lagi da-dan menyerang aku dan adikku nanti." Ucap Kurumi yang menundukkan kepalanya, sambil menggenggam tangan milik Naruto. Naruto dapat merasakan tangan milik Kurumi yang bergetar, pertanda bahwa ia memang sedang ketakutan. Ia kemudian tersenyum lalu mengelus Surai hitam milik Kurumi

"Baiklah, nah sekarang lebih baik kau beristirahat. Tenang saja, aku akan menjaga kalian malam ini" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Namun bagi Kurumi, senyum itu terlihat seperti, seperti Matahari yang menghangatkan hatinya saat ini.

**TBC**

YOO brader, sister, dan para senpai sekalian. Kali ini, ane datang kembali dengan sebuah cerita baru yang keluar sebagai ide author. Hampir 2 bulan ane tak update, yah karena ane punya sedikit kesibukan yang mengharuskan untuk menunda update ff sebelah. Namun kali ini, ane akan update kembali ke dunia perfanfiksi-an. Jadi mohon review dan saran dari agan semua ya...

Untuk ff my destiny, ane juga sudah menyicilnya kok, hanya butuh sedikit waktu lagi untuk mengupdate ff itu, jadi mohon kesabarannya bagi para reader sekalian. Ya itu saja yang dapat ane sampaikan, sekali lagi mohon review dan sarannya bagi para reader sekalian untuk kelancaran jalan cerita ff ini. Sampai jumpa...

Author believe my sword, outtt..


	2. Chapter 2 Chaos I

Chapter 2: Chaos I, pertarungan dengan para Iblis

Disclaimer ;

Naruto ; Masashi kishimoto

High School DXD ; Ichie ishibumi

Serta tokoh lainnya bukan kepemilikan saya

Pair: Naruto X ...

_OP Naruto, jinchuriki Juubi Naruto, Doujutsu Naruto._

Summary : Uzumaki Naruto, Shinobi yang hidup dalam kegelapan dunia, terlempar ke dimensi lain sebagai efek dari jutsu terakhirnya dalam menyelamatkan dunia Shinobi dari kehancuran dan terlempar ke dimensi lain, Mampukah ia menghadapi takdir yang menunggunya di masa depan?

Chap 2 start

05.00 am

Suasana yang ada di ruangan itu kini tampak senyap. Tampak dua insan yang kini sedang beristirahat didalam ruangan itu. Naruto, sepertinya dia terlalu larut dalam tidurnya hingga tak menyadari bahwa dirinya kini tertidur di ruangan milik temannya itu. Tangan miliknya juga masih menggenggam tangan milik Kurumi sepanjang malam untuk menenangkan gadis itu.

Kurumi yang kini mulai bangun dari tidurnya, kini mulai memfokuskan penglihatannya. Ia kini dapat melihat, Naruto yang tidur dengan posisi duduk sambil menggenggam tangannya tepat disampingnya. Wajahnya sedikit memerah malu karena mengingat keegoisan dirinya yang menarik tangan Naruto agar tetap berada disampingnya malam tadi. Memandangi wajah tampan yang ditutup surai hitam itu, warna merah di wajahnya kini semakin pekat dan tanpa sengaja, tangan kiri miliknya menyingsingkan rambut yang menghalangi penglihatannya itu untuk melihat wajah Naruto.

"Onee-chan, waktunya bangun. Yuuki sudah lapar nee, Onee-chan. Mari kita buat sarapan pagi ber-..sa-..."

Yuuki, adik perempuan dan satu satunya keluarga yang dimiliki oleh Kurumi itu tampak menjadi pengrusakan suasana pada pagi itu, mematung dan terdiam karna melihat sang kakak kini berada satu ruangan dengan seorang pemuda di kamarnya. Apalagi sang kakak kini hanya memakai dalaman saja dan sedang menggenggam tangan milik pria itu.

"O-oooo-oo-nee...cha-n..n"

"Ehh,..bukan, Yuuki-chan, ini tidak seperti yang kau li-"

"Onee-chan kini sudah menjadi orang MESUMMMMMMMMM"

Yah, pagi yang indah itu kini diawali dengan teriakan kesalapahaman antara adik kakak itu.

"Hoamm, berisik" sementara, pelaku yang membuat kesalahpahaman itu kini kembali tidur dengan nyenyak.

"

"

"

Setelah menyelesaikan kesalahanpahaman tadi, kini Naruto pun bersiap untuk pulang ke apartemen miliknya. Terlihat kini, Kurumi yang berdiri sambil mengantar Naruto hingga ke teras rumah miliknya itu. Ada sedikit rasa khawatir dihatinya, ketakutan bila para makhluk itu nantinya akan menyerang ia dan adiknya. Namun, dirinya tak bisa untuk terus bergantung pada Naruto. Tekad kuat yang ada di hatinya ingin menjadikan dirinya untuk menjadi kuat, demi melindungi dirinya dan juga adiknya itu.

"Jadi, saat istirahat nanti, datanglah ke atap sekolah. Disana aku akan menjelaskan semua, tentang dunia dan makhluk supranatural, serta alasan mengapa makhluk supranatural itu menyerangnya tadi malam."

"Ha-ha'i. Ta-tapi.."

"Tenang saja. Tadi malam, aku sudah memasang sebuah kekkai, yaitu penghalang yang dapat menghalangi setiap makhluk supranatural yang ingin menyerangmu, aku jamin itu. Lalu, kau bisa membawa ini." Ucap Naruto sambil memberikan sebuah kunai hitam padanya.

"Kau bisa menggetarkan kunai ini bila kau dalam bahaya, maka aku akan segera datang kesana untuk melindungimu untuk sementara ini. Jadi, sampai jumpa di sekolah." Ucap Naruto sambil berlari meninggalkan rumah itu

"Ah, ha'i"

'arigatou, Naruto-san'

Xxxxx

Disebuah atap gedung di tengah kota Kuoh, terlihat siluet seseorang yang mengenakan sebuah topeng rubah diwajahnya. Tepat di samping itu, sebuah kilat berwarna ungu tercipta, dan memuntahkan seseorang dari ketiadaan, dia adalah Naruto.

"Ahh, akhirnya kau datang juga, boss." Ucap orang itu sambil membuka topeng miliknya yang ternyata merupakan bunshin milik Naruto.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan hasil pengintaian mu semalam?"

"Ha'i. Semalam, aku berhasil menemukan salah satu lokasi markas milik musuh, yang didalamnya terdapat beberapa malaikat jatuh dan puluhan exorcist terbuang disana. Setelah menghabisi semua orang yang disana, aku berhasil menemukan sebuah informasi menarik, yaitu tentang membangkangnya salah satu petinggi dari fraksi milik gagak mesum itu yang bernama Kokabiel. Gagak itu sepertinya berencana untuk memulai perang dengan ketiga fraksi dengan cara mengumpulkan Sacred Gear milik manusia, dan memberikannya kepada exorcist liar bawahannya itu. Lalu untuk memperpanas suasana, ia pun berencana untuk menyerang kedua adik raja iblis bodoh itu agar pihak iblis mengira bahwa fraksi malaikat jatuhlah yang memulai perang. Selain itu, mereka juga berhasil mencuri beberapa pedang suci dari Vatikan, Excalibur, untuk semakin memperkeruh suasana dengan fraksi malaikat. Begitulah informasi yang kudapat, boss."Jelas sang bunshin itu.

"Hooh, menarik. Sepertinya rencana milik malaikat jatuh itu cukup menarik. Berencana memulai perang saat ketiga fraksi kini memulai gencatan senjata, tentu akan membuat sebuah kekacauan bagi para kaum supranatural itu."

"Jadi, apa yang akan boss lakukan. Apa boss berencana untuk masuk kedalam permainan ini?"

"Untuk sementara waktu, kita cukup untuk mengikuti alur dari permainan ini. Urusan ini bukanlah urusanku, tapi bila mereka berencana untuk mengusik kita, maka..." Naruto yang membedakan kalimatnya itu kini mulai membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan sepasang mata Rinnegan yang menyala diterpa cahaya matahari yang baru muncul dipagi itu.

"Saat itulah, aku akan mengajari mereka, tentang bagaimana dan dimana posisi mereka yang seharusnya". Ucapnya sambil masuk kedalam portal yang diciptakannya.

Xxxxx

Hari Minggu, bagi orang orang pada umumnya, hari ini tentu hari dimana mereka dapat beristirahat dan melepas lelah setelah selama 6 hari lelah bekerja. Baik para pelajar maupun pekerja, biasanya mereka akan menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarga maupun teman temannya, untuk sekedar beristirahat dirumah, atau melakukan aktivitas lain untuk merilekskan tubuh mereka.

Namun lain halnya dengan Naruto, yang saat ini tengah berada di atap sekolah Kuoh Academy, untuk memenuhi janji yang dia buat bersama Kurumi, yaitu untuk menjelaskan segala kejadian yang dialami gadis itu semalam, juga segala sesuatu hal hal mengenai makhluk supranatural. Sinar mentari sore kini mulai menyinari tempat itu, pertanda bahwa hari ini telah menjelang petang. Sembari menunggu kedatangan Kurumi, ia pun menghabiskan waktu untuk tiduran ditempat itu, sambil mendengarkan beberapa lagu melalui headset yang ia pakai saat ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ia dapat merasakan sebuah getaran di lantai atap itu yang menunjukkan bahwa ada seseorang yang tengah menuju ke tempat Naruto tidur saat ini. Melepas headset yang ia pakai, ia pun segera bangkit dari lokasi ia berbaring dan berdiri tegak, menghadap kearah seseorang yang kini tengah membuka pintu dihadapannya itu.

"Jadi, kau sudah sampai, Tokisaki-san" ucap Naruto membuka percakapan.

"U-umm, gomen karna telah membuatmu menunggu lama, Naruto-san." Ucapnya sedikit gugup, malu karena dirinya yang membutuhkan penjelasan dari Naruto malah membuat teman sekelasnya itu menunggunya ditempat itu.

"Ahh, tak apa. Jadi, katakan apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, sebisa mungkin aku akan menjawab pertanyanmu semampuku."

"Etto Naruto-san, bisakah kau jelaskan, tentang kejadian yang menimpaku semalam. Aku masih belum paham, bahkan aku berharap bahwa semua yang kualami semalam itu hanyalah mimpi. Namun sensasi itu, rasa sakit akibat tusukan makhluk itu terasa nyata, bahkan hingga sekarang aku masih bisa membayangkan, tongkat bercahaya milik paman itu menusuk dadaku, dan juga apa penyebab paman itu ingin membunuhku." Tanpa terasa, air mata miliknya mulai keluar ketika mengingat kejadian yang menimpaku gadis itu semalam. Rasa takut itu kembali menghantuinya, hingga membuat tangan putih itu kembali bergetar

"Hah, baiklah. Akan memakan waktu lama bila aku menceritakan semuanya dari awal, namun aku punya sebuah cara. Tokisaki-san," Naruto yang menjeda kalimatnya tadi, memegang pundak milik Kurumi, lalu mengangkat dagu gadis itu hingga wajah mereka kini saling berhadapan.

"Na-naruto-san..." Kurumi yang diperlakukan seperti itu tentu saja merasa malu, hingga wajahnya kini memerah malu.

"Aku akan memberi semua informasi yang kudapat tentang makhluk supranatural itu, tataplah mataku.**_ "Genjutsu :Sharinggan"_**

Naruto memakai kekuatan mata miliknya itu untuk memberikan segala informasi yang ingin diketahui oleh Kurumi saat ini. Kurumi yang telah mengetahui informasi itu, amat terkejut, hingga kaki yang menopang tubuhnya itu kini tak sanggup lagi menahan beban tubuhnya hingga ia pun jatuh terduduk didepan Naruto. Naruto yang melihat reaksi milik Kurumi, hanya maklum. Semua orang yang tak tau apa apa pasti juga akan mengalami hal seperti yang dialami Kurumi bila mengetahui informasi yang tak masuk akal untuk manusia normal seperti Kurumi.

"Bohong, i-ini pasti bohong..."

"Itulah kenyataan yang ada di dunia ini. Tak peduli seberapa keraspun kau menolak, hal ini tetap akan menjadi kenyataan di dunia ini. Tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan selain menerima kenyataan ini. Menerima kenyataan tentang penderitaan yang dialami manusia karna karna ulah para makhluk supranatural itu. Bukan hanya kau, ribuan, bahkan jutaan orang mengalami nasib yang lebih buruk darimu. Dimanfaatkan, hingga kehilangan sifat manusia yang dimilikinya, dan dibuang ketika dirasa tak memiliki manfaat lagi bagi mereka. Itulah kenyataan dunia ini. Selama manusia tak bertindak dan bertekad untuk melawan dan membela hak milik mereka, maka kejadian ini akan terus berulang, berulang, dan terus berulang. Yang kuat akan berkuasa, dan yang lemah tentu akan diinjak, itulah hukum yang berlaku di dunia ini. Hanya tinggal masalah waktu saja bagi umat manusia untuk dikendalikan sepenuhnya oleh makhluk supranatural itu, yang mulai mulai muncul ke kehidupan manusia, sedikit demi sedikit" Tegas Naruto menjelaskan keadaan saat ini.

"Ja-jadi..."

"Ya, hanya masalah waktu saja untuk menunggu para malaikat jatuh itu untuk menyerangmu serta adikmu dimasa depan. Tak ada lagi kehidupan normal yang dapat kalian jalani untuk kedepannya, bila tak ada seseorang yang memulai untuk menghalangi dan melawan rencana dari para makhluk supranatural itu. Masa depan sebagai budak, itulah yang menanti kita dimasa depan."

Kurumi yang mendengar hal itu tentu sangat shock, mengetahui bahwa adik yang ia sayangi itu akan berada didalam genggaman para makhluk supranatural. Ia rela melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan adik yang ia sayangi itu, walaupun harus mengorbankan nyawa. Demi keselamatan adik yang dicintainya itu, ia rela melakukannya.

Namun, setelah mendengar fakta tadi, ia tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Kebingungan kini melanda hatinya, kala tak menemukan jalan keluar dari masalah ini. Hanya masalah waktu saja bagi para malaikat jatuh itu untuk kembali menyerang dirinya, sementara dirinya saat ini hanya seperti sebuah semut yang berdiri di depan kerumunan gajah, yang menunggu untuk diinjak.

"Hah, aku tau kau masih kebingungan untuk mencari cara bagaimana cara melindungi dirimu dan adikmu itu, kan. Aku punya sebuah cara untukmu agar bisa keluar dari masalah ini dan mampu melawan para makhluk supranatural itu." Naruto yang melihat ekspresi kebingungan terpancar di wajah gadis itu, memberikan Kurumi sebuah solusi sebagai jalan keluar masalah ini. Kurumi yang mendengar hal itu sedikit bernafas lega, karna teman sekelasnya ini memiliki sebuah cara agar ia dapat menyelamatkan adik perempuannya itu.

"Bagaimana caranya, Naruto-san."

"Dengan memanfaatkan kekuatan yang saat ini terdiri didalam tubuhmu itu. Kekuatan yang menjadi incaran bagi para makhluk supranatural itu, sebuah anugrah yang diberikan Kami-sama kepada beberapa manusia yang spesial, **Sacred gear"**

"Sacred gear.?"

"Ya, aku bisa merasakan ada dua aura yang memancar dari dalam tubuhmu, serta sebuah aliran energi yang masih tertutup didalam tubuhmu itu. Dengan membuka ketiga kekuatan itu, tentu akan membuat dirimu bisa melawan para makhluk supranatural itu dan melindungi adikmu. Namun, untuk membuka Sacred Gear yang ada di dalam tubuhmu itu, tentunya kau harus melewati pelatihan yang keras untuk mengembangkannya. Untuk aliran energimu itu, aku bisa membukanya, namun dengan resiko rasa sakit yang cukup berat. Kau juga harus berlatih keras untuk memperkuat aliran energi sihir pada tubuhmu itu." Ucap Naruto memberi saran. Sebagai seorang Shinobi, membuka aliran chakra tentu hal yang cukup mudah baginya. Ia bisa saja untuk membuat dan memberikan aliran chakra pada tubuh Kurumi, namun ada resiko pada kedua aliran energi itu untuk saling berbenturan, yang dapat membahayakan nyawa sang pengguna.

"Tapi itu tergantung keputusanmu, bila ingin tetap dalam keadaan seperti ini, atau.."

"Akan kulakukan.."

"Hmm?.."

"Akan kulakukan semua yang kau katakan tadi. Aku tak bisa membiarkan adikku berada dalam kondisi yang berbahaya sepertiku semalam. Aku akan melindunginya, walaupun diriku harus menjalani hal hal yang menyakitkan kedepannya, aku tetap harus bisa melindunginya. Sudah kuputuskan, kumohon, Naruto-san. Bimbinglah diriku agar bisa menjadi lebih kuat dan mampu melawan para makhluk supranatural itu." Naruto bisa merasakan keseriusan yang luar biasa dari kata kata Kurumi barusan. Sorot mata itu, memancarkan tekad yang kuat untuk melindungi sesuatu yang berharga miliknya, yang tak akan dibiarkan terlepas walau nyawa taruhannya.

"Hmm, tekad yang bagus. Aku yakin, dengan tekad sebesar ini, kau pasti bisa melewati seluruh latihan yang sangat keras kedepannya nanti, dan mampu untuk melindungi adikmu dimasa depan. Nah,..."

"Semua, menjauh dari sini..."

'duuuaaarrrrrr'

Naruto tampaknya menyadari bahwa ada beberapa tikus kecil yang menguping pembicaraan mereka saat ini. Pintu yang tadinya berdiri sebagai pembatas pada atap sekolah itu kini hancur berkeping keping dan menampakkan siluet beberapa orang dari balik debu debu yang berterbangan itu.

"Tokisaki-san peganglah pundakku."

"Ah, Ha'i"

Naruto segera menghilang dari tempat itu dan berpindah menuju halaman belakang sekolah yang lebih luas untuk membawa para penguntit itu keluar dari lokasi sekolah yang sempit. Tak lama kemudian, beberapa Li gkaran sihir kini muncul didepan mereka, dan mengeluarkan iblis iblis kecil yang menguping pembicaraan mereka tadi. Menciptakan sebuah bunshin, a menyuruh sang bunshin itu untuk menjaga dan membawa Kurumi keatas sebuah pohon yang tumbuh dihalaman belakang sekolah itu, agar ia dapat melihat dengan jelas, bagaimana cara dirinya dalam melawan sekelompok iblis iblis tersebut.

"Jadi, apakah makhluk makhluk menjijikkan seperti kalian tidak memiliki kerjaan lain, sehingga memilih untuk menguping pembicaraan kami, wahai iblis iblis tak berguna" ucapan dingin Naruto barusan tentu memancing beberapa reaksi dari iblis didepannya ini.

Sona Sitri dan Rias Gremory, kedua iblis kelas atas ini tampaknya tak segan untuk mendatangi dirinya langsung, padahal semalam ia telah memberikan sebuah peringatan pada iblis merah itu. Namun, mereka sepertinya berfikir bahwa dengan jumlah sebanyak ini, mampu membuat diriku untuk sedikit tunduk dan mempertimbangkan permintaan mereka itu. Namun, hal inilah yang kuinginkan agar dapat memperlihatkan pada gadis ini secara langsung, bagaimana wajah para makhluk supranatural itu secara langsung.

"Momo, lakukan sekarang"

"Ha'i, Kaichou"

Sebuah kekkai kini mulai menyelimuti area halaman belakang sekolah itu. Naruto yang melihat kekkai tersebut, tak bergeming sedikitpun. Para Chunin dari desanya bahkan mampu untuk membuat kekkai yang lebih kuat dari kekkai ini.

"Kheh, sebuah Kekkai, kah. Jadi begitu. Bahkan kalian tak berani untuk memperlihatkan diri kalian sendiri pada para manusia diluar sana. Kurasa, sifat pengecut memang pantas diwariskan dari keluarga iblis kalian itu, nee shito-, ah bukan, Sitri-san"

"Cihh, tarik kembali ucapanmu dari Kaichou, sialan. Kalau tidak, aku sendiri yang akan menghajarmu saat ini juga, BANGSAT".

"Saji, tenanglah. Kita disini bukan untuk tujuan itu. Jangan memperkeruh keadaan dengan bertindak gegabah, kau mengerti, saji!" Perintah Sona untuk menenangkan pawn miliknya itu.

"Tapi, Kaichou..."

"Kaichou benar, saji-kun. Tujuan kita disini ialah untuk memastikan tentang apa sebenarnya tujuan Uzumaki-san berada di kota ini. Ini adalah urusan milik Kaichou, jadi jangan coba untuk memperburuk keadaan. Tugas kita disini ialah untuk melindungi Kaichou, kau paham saji-kun"

"cihh."

Melihat sang pawn miliknya kini sudah tak melakukan pemberontakan lagi, kini mereka kembali fokus pada pemuda yang ada didepannya ini. Seorang manusia, itulah yang ada dalam benak heiress dari klan Sitri itu. Tapi, menurut laporan Rias, dia bukanlah manusia sembarangan. Manusia tanpa aura Sacred Gear, yang mampu mengalahkan kelompok Rias hanya dalam sekejap, tentu membuat dirinya tertarik untuk menggali informasi yang lebih dalam dari diri Naruto.

"Kekkai yang kami buat bukanlah memiliki tujuan seperti yang kau katakan tadi, Uzumaki-san. Kami hanya tak ingin, manusia yang ada diluar sana terkena dampak yang membahayakan nyawa mereka dari hal hal yang tak diinginkan dari pertemuan ini. Kami-sama"

"Hoo, jadi maksudmu, tujuanmu ialah untuk melindungi nyawa para manusia agar tak dalam bahaya dan dapat menghindari dampak dari pertarungan kita, yang secara tak langsung kalian semua datang kemari hanya untuk mengeroyokku dan memaksa diriku untuk mengatakan hal halaman yang kalian butuhkan dalam menggali informasi dariku. Namun, ketahuilah..."

'praaannngggggggg'

"Kekkai seperti ini tak akan cukup untuk menekan kekuatanku, iblis bodoh"

_**"Gudoudama"**_

Kekkai yang dibuat oleh anggota Peerage dari Sona tadi kini telah hancur berkeping-keping kala 5 buah tongkat hitam yang membentur kekkai itu dan menancap pada 5 sudut dihalaman belakang sekolah itu.

_**"Iryujon baria: Musekiyojin"**_

Dari lima tongkat hitam itu, energi yang tak kasat mata langsung bergumul dan membentuk sebuah kekkai ilusi yang mencakup semua halaman belakang sekolah. Sepasang mata Rinnegan kini tercetak dimatanya Naruto, menatap tajam kedua kelompok iblis itu yang berhasil membuat beberapa dari mereka kini bergidik ngeri kala melihat tatapan yang menjanjikan rasa sakit bagi mereka yang melihatnya. Waspada akan pertempuran yang seakan akan bisa pecah kapan saja, masing masing dari mereka kini mulai menyiapkan senjata dan serangan milik mereka masing masing.

"Kami kesini bukan untuk mencari masalah dan bertarung denganmu, Uzumaki-san. Kami datang kesini hanya untuk mengkonfirmasikan tentang apa-apa"

"Sudah kuperingatkan pada kalian, agar tidak mengusik dan mengganggu keberadaan ku saat ini. Aku yakin, iblis merah itu sudah menyampaikan nya padamu. Tujuanku tidaklah memiliki hubungan denganmu, juga dengan kaum sialanmu itu. Tindakan kalian ini jelas, bahwa kalian ingin mencobanya dan memaksa diriku untuk menuruti kehendak kalian. Namun ketahuilah, kalian bisa mengambil informasi dariku, bila kalian bisa mengalahkanku disini, iblis kecil." Ucap Naruto, layaknya menuangkan minyak kedalam sebuah kobaran api

'trannnnnnggg'

Sebuah sabetan pedang ya g mengarah ke leher dirinya berhasil ditepis oleh Naruto dengan menggunakan sebuah kunai yang dia ambil dari kantung belakangnya.

"Sudah cukup untuk semua penghinaanmu pada Kaichou sama dan Rias sama. Sebagai knight dari keluarga Gremory, aku berhak untuk menahan dandan menangkap dirimu untuk mempertanggungjawabkan perkataanmu tadi." Yuuto Kiba, sang Knight dari Gremory itu tampak sudah memulai serangan. Ia akui bahwa gerakan milik iblis ini cukup cepat. Namun, dimatanya, gerakan milik Kiba itu sungguh dapat dibaca oleh Naruto yang seakan akan tak memiliki sedikitpun rasa khawatir didalam dirinya.

'trannk'

'trannk'

'trannk'

"Hoo, akhirnya kalian memutuskan untuk menyerangnya terlebih dahulu, kah. Maa, baiklah. Dengan ini, aku tak perlu repot-repot lagi untuk memancing kalian agar keluar dari rencana bodoh kalian tadi. Dan kuharap kalian tak akan menyesal karena mengambil sebuah tindakan yang ceroboh saat ini."

Saling adu serangan kini terjadi antara Kiba dan Naruto. Kiba yang bergerak dengan kecepatan knight miliknya terus menyerang Naruto dari segala sisi untuk mendapatkan sebuah celah untuk mendaratkan serangannya pada tubuh Naruto. Namun, dengan kecekatan yang luar biasa, Naruto berhasil menangkis segala tebasan yang diarahkan padanya, dengan kedua kunai yang ada pada genggaman tangannya itu.

Kiba yang merasa serangan miliknya sia sia, mengambil jeda sejenak sambil menjaga jarak dari Naruto, dan kembali ke barisan para iblis itu untuk menerima perintah dan strategi yang telah dibuat oleh Kaichou dan Buchou-nya itu.

"Kau mengerti kan, Rias. Dalam pertarungan ini, kita harus mengutamakan kerjasama tim dan saling menjaga agar dapat meminimalisir dan menghindari korban yang dapat berjatuhan kapan saja. Rias, kau pimpin anggota Peerage milikmu, lalu membagi mereka kedalam 2 bidak yang menargetkan serangan jarak jauh dan jarak dekat. bidak type Rook dan knight memang cocok dalam pertarungan jarak dekat, namun, untuk meningkatkan serangan, kau dan Akeno akan menyerangnya dari jauh dengan serangan terkuat milik kalian, agar konsentrasi miliknya pecah dan kita dapat menyerangnya kembali secara bertubi tubi. Kau bisa memulai seranganmu dari arah timur, sementara aku akan mengepung dirinya dari Arah sebaliknya. Tomoe, Bennia, Tsubasa, bekerjasamalah dengan Issei, Koneko, dan Kiba untuk mengepung dan menyerangnya secara bertubi tubi. Saji, ikatlah Uzumaki-san dengan kemampuan Sacred Gear milikmu ketika kau memiliki sebuah peluang untuk melakukannya. Aku Tsubaki, Momo, dan Reya, akan menyerangnya dari jarak jauh, dan akan ikut bertempur digaris depan bila keadaan bagi kita sudah sangat mendesak. Kita tak bisa meremehkannya, jadi lakukan yang terbaik dan tetap saling menjaga. Sekarang, BERPENCAR"

"Ha'i Kaichou"

Setelah mendengar instruksi dari heiress Sitri itu, semuanya kini mengambil posisi masing masing sesuai yang telah mereka setujui dari rencana ini. Sebuah serangan yang berasal dari rook milik Rias kini mengarah tepat ke tempatnya saat ini, namun Naruto segera melompat kesamping dan mengakibatkan tempat yang tadinya ia pijak kini hancur lebur akibat pukulan dari gadis loli yang bernama Koneko itu.

'trannk' 'trannk' 'trannk''

Baru saja menghindari sebuah serangan, kini Naruto harus kembali menahan beberapa sabetan senjata tajam yang ingin menggores tubuhnya. Kali ini berasal dari Kiba, Tomoe, dan Bennia yang ingin menebas tubuh Naruto menggunakan pedang Naruto, yang lagi lagi dapat menahan serangan mereka menggunakan kedua kunai di tangannya itu. Rinnegan milik Naruto terus bekerja untuk memantau dan membaca setiap gerakan cepat milik knight dari Gremory dan Sitri itu. Tak ingin terus digempur, Naruto pun mengambil sedikit langkah mundur, mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dan melakukan jurus pemanggil untuk mengeluarkan sebuah katana dari dalam gulungan itu.

"Saa, kuharap kalian mulai bersiap sekarang juga" mengalirkan chakra petir pada Katan miliknya, ia segera melesat dengan cepat kearah 3 knight milik keluarga iblis itu. Kecepatan shunshin milik Naruto tentu mengejutkan Kiba, Tomoe, dan Benia untuk segera refleks menghindari serangan milik Naruto. Saling melesat dan adu serangan kembali terjadi dengan kecepatan tinggi, dimana Naruto mulai menyerang balik dan menggempur mereka satu per satu. Ketiga knight muda itu kini mulai kerepotan dalam menahan laju serangan Naruto yang semakin cepat dan gencar mengincar bagian vital dari tubuh mereka. Kilat kilat petir dan blur dari tubuh mereka kini memenuhi tempat mereka bertarung saat ini.

Karena semakin terdesak akan serangan Naruto, mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk mengambil sedikit langkah mundur untuk memberikan ruang bagi penyerang jarak jauh untuk memulai serangannya. Tampak, luka dan beberapa sabetan kini membekas ditubuh ketiga orang itu yang berdiri beberapa meter dari lokasi Naruto saat ini. Melihat ada sebuah ruang untuk melancarkan serangan, Sona segera memerintahkan tim rRias untuk memulai serangannya.

"Sekarang, Rias..."

"Aku paham, ayo kita lakukan, Akeno."

"Baik, Buchou"

_**"Power of Destruction/Holy Thunder/Dragon of Water"**_

tiga lingkaran sihir tercipta dari arah barat, timur dan tepat t diatas tempat Naruto saat ini yang mengeluarkan sebuah bola merah khas kekuatan milik Gremory, kilatan petir, dan naga air milik Sona. Ketiga serangan itu segera melesat menuju Naruto yang tetap berdiam diri ditempatnya saat ini. Merentangkan kedua tangannya, ia pun segera mengeluarkan jurus yang berasal dari kekuatan matanya itu untuk menangkis ketiga serangan itu.

_**"Shinra Tensei"**_

'duarrrrrr'

"Akkkhh/kyahhhhhh"

Ketiga serangan tadi langsung menghilang akibat terkena hempasan gelombang yang cukup besar dari jutsu Rinnegan tadi. Ketiga knight yang berdiri beberapa meter dari tempatnya juga ikut terhempas cukup jauh, dan segera kehilangan kesadaran milik mereka. Kawah dengan diameter 10 meter kini tercipta di tempat Naruto berdiri dengan Naruto sebagai pusatnya.

Melihat ketiga temannya telah berhasil dikalahkan, Issei segera melepaskan sebuah tembakan kearah Naruto yang berasal dari Gauntlet miliknya. Naruto yang melihat sebuah serangan mengarah kepadanya, segera melompat untuk menghindar dari laju serangan itu dan menghindari efek ledakannya. Rambut hitamnya kini berkibar pelan, dan Rinnegan ya terus menyala untuk memantau setiap pergerakan dari setiap iblis iblis itu.

Koneko, Tsubasa, dan Issei segera pergi ke tempat ketiga teman mereka terbaring, dan membawa mereka berkumpul ke tempat Buchou dan Kaichou mereka berdiri saat ini. Dengan segera, Rias segera memerintahkan Asia untuk menyembuhkan mereka bertiga dengan kekuatan Sacred Gear miliknya. Cahaya hijau kini mengalir dari tangannya, dan berjuang untuk menyembuhkan para iblis yang terluka itu.

"Hoo, Sacred Gear type penyembuh, kah. Sepertinya diantara mereka memiliki kekuatan yang unik juga. Namun, berkumpul seperti itu tentu memiliki sebuah kelemahan dan memudahkan ku untuk menyerang kalian sekaligus." Menyiapkan beberapa rangkaian segel, Naruto bersiap untuk mengeluarkan jurus miliknya yang membuat para iblis itu meningkatkan kewaspadaan miliknya.

_**"Katon : Goukamekakyu..."**_

gelombang api dengan intensitas besar segera menjalar dan menghanguskan apapun yang ada didepannya. Melihat bahwa mereka tak bisa menghindari serangan sebesar itu, Sona memerintahkan Momo dan Reya, Rias dan Akeno untuk membuat lingkaran sihir pelindung sebanyak mungkin untuk menahan serangan itu, dan dirinya juga menciptakan beberapa naga air miliknya, untuk meredam jurus api milik Naruto itu.

'whusssh'

Asap pekat segera memenuhi tempat itu kala Kedua jurus tadi saling berbenturan. Melihat jarak pandang yang semakin pendek, Naruto segera mengaktifkan chakra sensornya, dan segera melesat menuju tempat para iblis itu berkumpul.

"Issei, Koneko jaga Asia. Momo, Reya, aktifkan sihir sensor untuk melacak keberadaannya, Tsu-"

'duaggh'

'kyaaahhhh'

Sona terpaksa menghentikan perintahnya kala ia mendengar suara Rook miliknya itu yang kini telah terlempar akibat serangan Naruto. Reya, yang merupakan salah satu Bishop milik Sona, menciptakan sebuah lingkaran sihir yang mengeluarkan sebuah sihir angin untuk menyingkirkan kabut yang ada disekitar mereka. Setelah kabut itu menghilang, mereka dapat melihat, Tsubasa, Rook milik Sona itu kini telah terbaring beberapa meter dari tempat mereka dengan sebuah tongkat hitam yang menancap pada kedua tangannya dan tampaknya Kesadaran milik Rook itu telah hilang.

"1 lagi telah jatuh, sekarang tinggal giliran kalian, iblis iblis kecil" ucap Naruto sambil menginjak tubuh gadis itu dengan katana tepat ditangannya.

"SIALANNN, KUPASTIKSN KAU AKAN MEMBAYAR SEMUA TINDAKANMU INI, KEPARATTT"

'boost boost boost boost booster'

_**"Boosted Gear :Balance Breaker"**_

Sebuah armor merah yang berbentuk naga kini menutupi seluruh tubuh milik Issei, pertanda bahwa Sacred Gear miliknya itu kini memasuki mode yang ia sebut Balance Breaker. Membentuk sebuah bola energi seukuran bola sepak tepat didepannya, Issei pun segera menembakkan bola energi itu kearah Naruto.

**_"Dragon Shootttt"_**

Melihat serangan yang mengarah padanya, Naruto segera membuat beberapa segel dan menghentakkan tangannya ke tanah.

_**"Doton : Doryuheki"**_

Sebuah dinding tanah kini tercipta untuk melindungi dirinya dari serangan itu. Ledakan segera terjadi dan debu kini menutupi tempat Naruto berdiri kala kedua jurus itu saling berbenturan.

"Jadi, seperti inikah kerjasama tim yang kalian katakan itu. Memalukan, sungguh memalukan. Kukira kalian bisa menari lebih baik lagi di hadapanku, tapi...-hmm"

'syuuuttt'

Sebuah sulit kini berhasil mengikat tangan Naruto, yang mana sulur itu berasal dari Saji, yang sejak tadi telah mengincar kesempatan untuk menangkap Naruto. Api hitam kini menjalar melalui sulit itu, yang berasal dari Sacred Gear milik Saji yang berupa api kutukan yang dapat mengikat dan menekan kekuatan lawannya.

"Kaichou, aku berhasil menangkapnya. Sekarang saatnya, Kaichou." Ucap Saji dari atas gedung sekolah.

"Kerja bagus, Saji. Tahan dia untuk sementara waktu. Koneko, Issei, Tsubasa, serang dia dengan kekuatan penuh milik kalian, setelah itu, kami akan menyerangnya dengan serangan penghabisan milik kami" perintah Sona pada mereka.

"Ha'i Kaichou. Ayo kita lakukan, Koneko" "_**Promotion :Rook"**_

"Baik, senpai"

Mereka bertiga segera melesat menuju Naruto untuk melancarkan serangan serangan jarak dekat pada Naruto. Untuk seukuran manusia biasa, pukulan pukulan yang Naruto terima tentu akan sangat mematikan bila sampai terkena, namun hal itu tak berlaku bagi Naruto. Tubuh yang telah ditempa selama bertahun tahun, tubuh yang telah menerima serangan serangan pahit pada Perang dunia Shinobi, tubuh yang juga telah menerima serangan mematikan yang dilancarkan oleh ayahnya sendiri, tentunya tak semudah itu untuk menjatuhkan tubuh seorang Shinobi itu.

Menangkis seluruh pukulan penuh dari mereka menggunakan tangan kosong, tentu bukanlah hal yang sulit bagi dirinya. Walaupun dengan intensitas pukulan yang kuat layaknya type Rook, tubuhnya masih mampu untuk menahan dan membalas segala pukulan dari mereka bertiga, dan hasilnya, mereka bertiga langsung terhempas sekaligus kala Naruto berhasil mendaratkan pukulan keras ke tubuh mereka bertiga.

"Sekarang, semua..."

Berbagai lingkaran sihir kini tercipta didepan Naruto, yang kemudian memuntahkan berbagai serangan sihir yang diciptakan oleh Sona, Rias, dan Peerage milikmu mereka yang tersisa. Dengan semua kekuatan sihir mereka yang tersisa, Rias, Sona, dan Peerage miliknya itu melepaskannya hanya sihir yang berbasis mematikan. Melihat serangan yang begitu banyak mengarah kepadanya, ia mengaktifkan jurus yang hanya bisa digunakan oleh pengguna doujutsu seperti dirinya. Tulang tulang kini mulai terbentuk di sekitar tubuh Naruto, hingga menciptakan kerangka tubuh susano'o setengah badan yang tercipta untuk melindungi dirinya

_**"Susano'o..."**_

**Xxxx**

Sementara itu, dibagian luar kekkai, kini tampak seorang pria yang tampak berumur kisaran 40 tahunan kini tengah berdiri dan mengamati kekkai yang terpasang pada 5 pilar di halaman belakang sekolah itu. Dengan memakai sebuah pakaian yang berwarna cukup nyentrik, dan rambut aneh yang berwarna pirang pada bagian depannya saja, ia terus mengamati Kekkai yang terpasang pada halaman sekolah itu dengan tampang serius yang tercetak diwajahnya. Bila kalian menganggap bahwa pria itu hanyalah manusia biasa, maka kalian salah besar. Nyatanya, bahwa pria itu merupakan salah satu pemimpin daripada 3 fraksi, tepatnya dari fraksi malaikat jatuh, Azazel.

"Hmm, kekkai yang sangat stabil, kah. Bahkan diriku saat ini takkan bisa menghancurkan kekkai dengan kepadatan enegi dan kestabilan seperti ini. Tapi, sepertinya, kekkai ini memiliki masa waktu tertentu dalam pengaktifannya. Aku tak tau pertarungan macam apa yang terjadi didalam kekkai ini, tetapi, bila terjadi sesuatu pada mereka berdua, ketegangan antara fraksi malaikat jatuh dengan fraksi iblis akan kembali terjadi dan itu akan menghambat rencana yang telah kami susun bersama. Kheh, susahnya menjadi seorang pemimpin, nee...hmm..."

'zyuuttt' 'zyuutt' 'zyuuutt'

Penyusutan energi pada kelima pilar gudoudama yang berperan sebagai pemancar energi pada kekkai itu kini menyusut secara perlahan, dan menampakkan lingkungan yang hancur lebur akibat pertarungan antara para iblis dengan Naruto yang baru saja terjadi. Susano'o miliknya masih aktif hingga kini, dan terlihat juga para Peerage dan ketua dari kedua kelompok itu kini telah terbaring tak berdaya akibat jurus jurus yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto untuk menjatuhkan mereka. Beberapa orang dari mereka tampak tak bisa bergerak akibat tongkat hitam yang menancap pada tubuh mereka, seperti Issei. Dirinya terbaring dengan 5 buah tongkat hitam yang menancap ditubuhnya dan menekan kekuatan dari Sacred gearnya itu.

'heh, kekkainya hanya bisa Sampai saat ini saja kah'

"Tampaknya hanya sampai disini saja, kah? Baiklah, kalau begitu..."

_**"Katon : Ryuen Houka no jutsu"**_

5 buah jurus api yang berbentuk kepala seekor naga melesat kearah Rias dan Sona terbaring saat ini dan bersiap untuk menghanguskan dan mengantar tubuh mereka ke ketiadaan, andaikata seseorang yang entah datang darimana itu tak menggagalkan serangan milik Naruto barusan. Naruto yang dikejutkan oleh kedatangan seseorang yang menggagalkan jutsunya itu, menatap tajam siluet yang kini berada dibalik kumpulan debu itu, dan memfokuskan penglihatannya untuk melihat siapa orang itu. Ia kenal dengan orang itu, salah satu pemimpin daripada fraksi malaikat jatuh, Azazel.

Sona dan Rias yang masih memiliki kesadarannya, heran, mengapa seorang malaikat jatuh mau membantu para iblis seperti mereka. Bukankah para malaikat jatuh itu sangat membenci kaum iblis? Msh, pikiran mereka satu satunya saat ini ialah untuk segera memanggil bantuan dari pihak underworld untuk segera mengirimkan bantuan kepada mereka.

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah mengirim pesan kepada raja iblis kalian bahwa telah terjadi sebuah pertarungan di Kuoh Academy. Aku yang tadinya hanya ingin mengawasi pemuda itu sungguh terkejut dengan pertarungan tiba tiba ini. Nah pemuda-kun, bisakah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Apa.."

"Tindakanmu kali ini tentu akan memercikkan kembali ketegangan yang pernah terjadi pada ketiga fraksi. Jadi bisakah aku tau, fraksi mana yang mengirimnya kemari untuk melakukan tindakan berbahaya ini? Membuat mereka sampai tak berdaya seperti ini, serta aura Sacred Gear yang tak bisa kurasakan pada tubuhmu, kau tak akan mengatakan bahwa kau ini hanya manusia biasa, bukan?" Azazel masih heran dengan pemuda ini. Energi yang ia rasakan pada orang ini bukanlah energi sihir. Ia bisa merasakan energi lain, energi yang kelam dan sangat stabil yang terpancar dari tubuh raksasa dibelakang pemuda itu. Orang yang dapat membentuk energi sestabil ini, hingga dapat mengambil wujud sesosok raksasa mirip tentu, orang ini bisa ia kategorikan sangat kuat. Tapi setahu dia, baru kali ini ia melihat kemampuan seperti ini, apalagi yang melakukannya hanyalah manusia biasa.

Dua buah lingkaran sihir kini tercipta tepat disampingnya Azazel yang mengeluarkan 3 orang dari dalam lingkaran sihir itu. Tak Azazel sangka, bahwa yang turun langsung untuk menolong adik sang raja iblis ialah raja iblis itu, Sirzech Lucifer dan Seragam Leviathan. Tak lupa juga, sang iblis yang dikenal dengan The Stronger Queen of Underworld, Grafia Lucifuge, juga hadir untuk menemani sang suami

'Lucifer dan Leviatan kah, tampaknya keadaan semakin runyam disini. Lebih baik aku menyuruh bunshinku untuk membawa Kurumi pergi dari sini.'

Melihat kearah sang bunshin yang sedang bersama Kurumi, sang bunshin langsung paham dan langsung menghilang dari tempat itu bersama dengan Kurumi.

'duuuaaarrrrrr'

Sebuah energi merah langsung melesat kearah Naruto yang tubuhnya terbalut dengan susano'o hingga membuat susano'o itu sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan dan sedikit bergeser ke belakang akibat menahan serangan yang berasal dari sang iblis bergelar Lucifer itu. Setelah menepis serangan milik Sirzech, Naruto pun kembali harus berjuang kala seekor naga es dengan ukuran cukup besar muncul dari dalam tanah dan melilit susano'o milik Naruto hingga susano'o itu tak bisa bergerak. Es yang berasal dari naga itu kemudian merambat hingga membekukan seluruh permukaan susano'o dan membuat chakra pada susano'o itu cukup rapuh. Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Sirzech langsung melesat kearah Naruto, mengarahkan tinjuan yang dilapisi dengan power of Destruction, hingga membuat Susano'o itu hancur dan menghempaskan Naruto yang ada didalamnya.

"Pukulan yang sangat bertenaga, namun pukulan itu masih tergolong lemah untuk golongan pemimpin sepertimu, naa...Lucifer,, ahh bukan. Kau bukanlah Lucifer. Gelar itu hanyalah hasil curian yang kau dapatkan bersama teman temanmu. Bukan begitu, Gremory..." Ucap Naruto sambil menyimpangkan kedua tongkat hitam didepannya.

"Sirzech, tenanglah. Kita masih harus mengambil informasi dari diri anak muda itu. Jangan langsung menyerang secara brutal, dan dapat membunuh anak itu seperti tadi, kheh, sepertinya dia tak mendengarkan ku ya" Azazel seperti Diacuhkan kala melihat Sirzech yang kembali melesat kearah Naruto dengan Power of Destruction yang menyelimuti raja iblis itu.

"Ucapanmu tadi tak ada gunanya, Azazel. Sirzech tak akan mendengarkan mu setelah melihat apa yang terjadi pada adiknya itu. Jadi, bagaimana keadaan mereka, Grafia". Serafall langsung bertanya pada Grafia mengenai keadaan dari adiknya serta adik dSirzech yang telah diperiksa oleh Grafia.

"Mereka masih hidup Serafall-sama. Namun, air mata Phenex bahkan tak mampu bekerja untuk menyembuhkan mereka. Sepertinya hal ini diakibatkan oleh tongkat hitam ini. Aku bahkan tak bisa mencabut ataupun menghancurkannya dari tubuh mereka. Kalau begini terus, mereka semua bisa mati karena tak mendapatkan penanganan untuk semua luka luka mereka" jelas Grafia setelah melihat keadaan para iblis muda itu.

"Jadi, kita tak punya pilihan lain, selain mengalahkannya untuk menghilangkan teknik anehnya itu ya" Azazel yang mulai paham akan situasi ini kini mulai paham dan mulai menyiapkan kekuatan miliknya untuk segera masuk kedalam pertempuran.

"Ya kau benar, Azazel. Dan juga, sepertinya dia juga merupakan orang yang berbahaya, hingga mampu mengimbangi Sirzech sampai seperti ini. Jadi dia memang harus dimusnahkan disini. Lupakan mencari informasi, kita harus mengalahkannya disini dengan semua kekuatan milik kita. Dua bisa menjadi ancaman yang serius kedepannya bila ia tetap hidup." Aura pekat segera memenuhi tubuh Serafall. Perkataannya tadi cukup membuktikan bahwa dirinya serius ingin membunuh Naruto ditempat ini.

"Baiklah Serafall-sama, aku juga akan membantu untuk melawannya." Grafia yang tadinya masih tenang kini mulai serius juga, dengan aura pekat yang kini berada disekitar dirinya.

**Xxxx**

**Heaven**

disuatu tempat, yang dipenuhi oleh nuansa putih dan aura suci, tampak seorang pria berambut pirang panjang, dengan sebuah halo dikepalanya, serta sayap putih yang berjumlah 6 payang dipunggungnya, kini duduk di tengah ruangan itu dengan sebuah altar meja yang berada didepannya. Michael, sang pemimpin dari fraksi Malaikat, tugas itulah yang ia emban semenjak kematian Kami-sama pada Great war yang berlangsung Ribuan tahun yang lalu.

'brakk'

Suasana yang tadinya hening kini pecah akibat suara pintu yang didobrak secara paksa oleh seorang malaikat perempuan dengan jumlah sayap yang sama dengan Michael. Dia adalah Gabriel, Serapah yang merupakan adik dari Michael.

"Nii-sama, kau pasti merasakannya, kan? Ayo, kita segera pergi kesana dan melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Ucap Gabriel sambil menyiapkan sebuah lingkaran sihir.

"Ya, aku merasakannya, Gabriel. Ini aura mereka berempat. Sepertinya telah terjadi sebuah hal besar di kota Kuoh, kita pergi sekarang, Gabriel."

"Ha'i, Nii-sama."

Kedua Seraphim surga itu kini menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir yang dibuat oleh Gabriel tadi, dan berangkat menuju Kuoh.

**Takahamagara**

Disebuah ruangan yang bergaya Tradisional Jepang, kini tengah berlangsung rapat antara dewan fraksi Shinto yang dipimpin oleh sang Dewi matahari, Amaterasu. Sepertinya, rapat yang berlangsung itu kini tengah dalam puncaknya, hal ini tampak pada debat yang kini terjadi antara para dewan dan para petinggi dari kumpulan Dewa Dewi Shinto itu.

Amaterasu yang melihat perdebatan itu, hanya duduk tenang dengan wajah yang kini berpangku pada tangan yang saling bertautan dimeja itu. Disampingnya, kini berdiri sang adik, Dewa Susano'o yang menemani dirinya untuk ikut dalam rapat ini.

"Anee-sama, jangan bertindak seperti itu, lho. Sikapmu itu tak mencerminkan seorang pemimpin dewa Dewi lho anee-sama. Aku tau kau bosan, jadi tolong untuk bersabar sebentar lagi."

"Hah, kau benar. Lebih baik aku menengahi debat ini dan segera..."

'deggg'

Ucapan milik Amaterasu tadi segera terhenti kala ia merasakan sebuah aura pertarungan besar yang terjadi diwilayah Kuoh. Debat yang tadinya memanas kini hening sejenak karena mereka semua merasakan aura kuat itu.

"Aura ini, tak salah lagi, ini adalah aura miliknya. Susano'o siapkan lingkaran teleportasi untuk berangkat ke wilayah Kuoh. Minna, kita lanjutkan rapat ini dilain waktu. Ayo kita pergi susano'o"

"Ha'i, Amaterasu-sama/Anee-sama."

Mereka berdua pun kini menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir, dan pergi menuju kota Kuoh.

**xxxx**

Kembali ke Kuoh Academy, gedung sekolah yang tadinya masih berdiri dengan kokoh itu kini telah roboh dan hancur kawah dan ledakan ledakan akibat hasil pertarungan kini masih terbentuk di tempat itu. Tampak juga Naruto dengan Rinnegan miliknya kini berusaha untuk terus menangkis seluruh serangan milik para pemimpin fraksi makhluk supranatural yang ia lawan saat ini. Dua tongkat hitam hasil manifestasi gudoudama yang ia buat kembali menangkis serangan peluru Power of Destruction milik Sirzech. Setelah itu, ia pun kembali harus berjuang untuk kembali menghindari serangan sihir dari Azazel serta menghindari tembakan peluru es dan naga es dari Serafall dan Grafia.

Chakra yang ada didalam tubuhnya kini mulai terkuras habis, akibat pengaktifan kembali kekkai yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya, serta jurus jurus yang ia pakai untuk menahan segala serangan dari mereka berempat, membuat dirinya sedikit kelelahan. Dirinya bahkan tak diberi kesempatan untuk membuat beberapa bunshin yang bisa ia perintahkan untuk mengumpulkan senjutsu untuk dirinya. Dirinya hanya memiliki satu bunshin di luar kekkai, namun apakah ia harus menyuruh bunshin itu untuk mengumpulkan senjutsu, mengingat keadaannya kini yang mulai terdesak akibat serangan mereka berempat?

Tidak, tugas bunshin itu hanyalah untuk menjaga kekkai agar tetap stabil dan tidak rusak, karna kalau kekkai itu sampai rusak, maka kehancuran seluruh kota tidak akan terhindari lagi. Kematian banyak nyawa manusia akan terjadi sebagai akibat dari pertarungan ini. Satu satunya cara ialah mengeluarkan kekuatan sesungguhnya dari dirinya. Menggunakan kekuatan Rikudou sebagai jinchuriki Juubi, pasti ia akan mampu mengalahkan mereka dengan mudah, itu pasti. Tapi, masalahnya ada pada kekkai ini yang tak akan mampu untuk menghalangi efek dari serangan mematikan miliknya dalam mode jinchuriki Juubi. Hal ini juga akan berakhir kepada death flag yang ia sebutkan pertama tadi.

Jadi apa yang harus ia lakukan? Menggunakan kekuatan Rinnegan untuk membawa mereka berempat menuju dimensi lain, tentu bukan ide buruk. Dia bisa dengan bebas mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya disana, dan menghabisi mereka dengan sekejap. Namun, hal itu butuh waktu sampai chakra yang ada didalam tubuhnya terbentuk kembali. Namun, ia harus mengurungkan niatnya itu kala merasakan sebuah energi sihir yang familiar dengannya diluar kekkai. Sedikit menyunggingkan senyum, ia menatap keatas sambil sedikit berucap

"Kalian sedikit terlambat, nee.."

Kekkai yang menyelimuti lingkungan sekolah itu kini sedikit demi mulai menghilang. Melihat hal ini, Azazel segera menyiapkan serangan yang cukup kuat, dengan memunculkan puluhan lingkaran sihir yang siap menghujani Naruto dengan ratusan tombak cahaya miliknya

"Sirzech, Serafall, Grafia, sepertinya dia sudah kehilangan seluruh energinya setelah bertahan dari semua serangan kita. Inilah saat yang tepat untuk menghabisinya. Kalian, serang dirinya dengan sihir skala besar sekaligus dan musnahkan dia ditempat sekarang juga." Azazel yang tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan langsung menembakkan ratusan tombak cahaya ke arah Naruto.

"Ya, kau benar Azazel. Dengan ini, dia takkan bisa untuk bertahan lagi setelah menerima seluruh serangan kita." Sirzech juga menyerang dengan Kekuatan Power of Destruction miliknya yang membentuk seekor naga besar dan melesat ke tempat Naruto, diikuti oleh naga es Serafall dan serangan meteor es milik Grafia yang jatuh tepat diatas Naruto.

'whusssh'

'duuuaaarrrrrr'

Ledakan besar segera terjadi, namun bukan itu yang membuat Azazel dkk terkejut. Sebuah api hitam muncul tepat mengelilingi Naruto, dan melindungi dirinya dari serangan mereka. Mereka yang mengetahui teknik itu milik siapa segera menghentikan gempuran serangan mereka. Api hitam itu langsung padam kala serangan itu telah berhenti, lalu muncul 2 buah lingkaran sihir tepat disampingnya Naruto yang mengeluarkan Amaterasu dan Susano'o, juga 2 buah lingkaran sihir yang muncul disamping mereka berempat yang memunculkan Gabriel serta Michael.

"Jadi, kau kembali terlibat masalah lagi ya, Naruto-kun..." Amaterasu, sang Dewi matahari dari aliran Shinto itu berucap dengan senyum cantik yang mengembang diwajahnya. Naruto yang melihat senyum milik Amaterasu, juga membalasnya dengan senyum tampan miliknya yang membuta membuat wajah cantik Amaterasu sedikit memerah.

"Hanya masalah kecil, aku hanya ingin menghilangkan kebosanan ku dengan bermain bersama mereka berempat tadi. Tapi, sepertinya, aku sedikit kelewat batas , ya.."ucapnya sambil memandang sekelilingnya yang hancur berantakan

"Hah, kau sama sekali tak berubah, Naruto-san. Sepertinya kau memang merupakan sumber dari semua masalah, Naruto-san". Kali ini, dewa susano'o juga ikut nimbrung dalam pembicaraan itu.

"Ahh, itu berarti, kau masih mengharapkan sebuah pukulan dari si sumber masalah ini, sama seperti waktu itu.. Bukan begitu, Susano'o-san."

"A-ahh, tidak terimakasih."Ucap dewa Susano'o sambil tersenyum kecut kala dirinya mengingat salah satu ingatan pahit yang pernah disarangkan Naruto padanya.

"Amaterasu-sama, bisakah Andah jelaskan, mengapa anda melindungi pemuda itu. Dia itu adalah manusia berbahaya, yang dapat mengancam dunia ini dimasa depan. Tindakannya dalam menyerang adik dari raja iblis merupakan tindakan yang tak bisa dimaafkan, dan tindakannya yang menunjukkan pedangnya kepada kami harus mendapatkan ganjaran yang setimpal. Jadi, bisakah kau jelaskan tujuanmu, mengapa kau melindunginya, Amaterasu-dono?" Azazel, yang mulanya terkejut akan tindakan dari pimpinan fraksi Shinto itu memulai pembicaraan, tentang alasan dari Sang Dewi matahari itu.

"Ara, sepertinya kau keliru mengenai satu hal didalam pertanyaannya itu, Azazel-dono. Aku bukanlah melindungi dirinya, melainkan melindungi kalian semua dari tindakan bodoh kalian tadi. Bukankah Naruto-kun sudah mengatakan tadi, bahwa dirinya hanyalah bermain dengan kalian? Dia bisa saja membunuh kalian berempat dengan cepat bila ia serius, Azazel-dono." Amaterasu menjawab pertanyaan milik Azazel tadi dengan ekspresi serius yang tercetak diwajahnya.

"Mengenai pertanyaanmu tadi, bukankah hal yang wajar bila seorang rekan melindungi rekan miliknya? Naruto-kun merupakan sahabat bagi Takamagahara, jadi bila kami dalam kesusahan, dia akan datang untuk menolong kami, begitu juga sebaliknya. Yah, walaupun aku tak tau apa yang bisa membuatnya dalam kesusahan."

" Tapi, kurasa itu mustahil, Amaterasu-dono, bahkan dengan serangan kami tadi, dia bahkan sudah terpojok dan terdesak oleh kami. Kau mengatakan bahwa dia bisa membunuh kami dengan mudah, kurasa kau sedikit berlebihan, Amaterasu-dono." Azazel yang masih tak percaya kembali menjawab pernyataan dari Amaterasu. Kepala batu, itulah peryataan yang pantas disematkan pada mereka berempat. Tetap keras kepala dan tak mau mendengarkan perkataan orang lain, walaupun sudah berumur ratusan bahkan ribuan tahun, sifat kekanak-kanakan itu masih juga ada dalam diri mereka berempat. Yah, hal ini mengingatkan dirinya akan sifat keras kepala yang dimiliki para tetua desanya dahulu.

Tekanan udara yang tadinya normal tiba tiba terasa sangat berat dirasakan. Goncangan keras tiba tiba terasa pada kerak bumi yang mengagetkan mereka semua ditempat itu. Keadaan yang berubah secara spontan ini diakibatkan oleh Naruto yang mengaktifkan mode jinchuriki Juubi miliknya, yaitu Mode Rikudou enam jalur dengan kekuatan penuh yang ada dalam tubuhnya. 10 buah bola hitam muncul dibelakang punggungnya. Kulit yang tadinya berwarna putih kecoklatan kini berubah berwarna putih pucat dengan dua tanduk didahinya. Mata yang tadinya berwarna ungu khas Rinnegan kini telah tergantikan oleh Sharrinegan merah dengan 9 Tomoe mengelilingi pupil matanya. Baju yang tadi dipakainya kini telah berubah menjadi jubah Rikudou khas klan Otsutsuki dengan pola Tomoe dipunggungnya. Tongkat pertapa dia pegang tepat ditangan kanannya, berdiri tegak sambil menatap tajam mereka berempat.

"Si-sial, tekanan kekuatan apa ini. Sangat berat dan...Sesak..."

"Kalian terlalu meremehkan ku, makhluk Sialan. Sekarang, **Maukah Kalian Mencobanya Sendiri..."**

**TBC**

YOOO, SEMUA. Kembali lagi dengan saya author baru ini.

Kali ini author kembali dengan mengupdate chapter 2 dari fic ini. Saya harap dapat memenuhi ekspektasi kalian semua, yaa

Review dan sarannya harap dimasukkan, demi kemajuan fanfic ini dimasa depan.

Bagi kalian yang ingin mengikuti chapter chapter selanjutnya, silahkan tekan tombol Fav dan Follow yang tersedia dibawahh, terimakasih...

Bagi yang ingin mempertanyakan seputar ff ini, kalian bisa mem-Pm akun ini, bila ada kesempatan, author akan menjawabnya sebaik mungkin

Yah, itu aja. Sekian dari Author baru ini. Salam dan tetap semangat untuk semua...

Author Believe my Sword, Out...


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3 start

**Takamagahara, 1 years ago**

Apa yang kalian bayangkan ketika mendengar kata dewa? Dewa, sebuah kata yang merujuk kepada sesuatu yang sangat dipuja, disegani, disembah ataupun sang pencipta. Tapi, apakah para dewa itu ada atau tidak? Dimana mereka tinggal? Atau, seberapa kuat mereka hingga mereka layak untuk dipuja dan disembah?

Keberadaan dewa itu sendiri sering disebut mitos dan legenda oleh manusia, tapi apakah hal itu benar? Kalaupun itu benar, si dapakah yang membuat mitos dan legenda itu hingga ada sampai sekarang? Bukankah itu merupakan sebuah keanehan yang belum bisa terungkap hingga sekarang?

Bagi sebagian orang, hal itu memang termasuk mitos belaka. Namun bagi kelompok ataupun komunitas yang mempercayai, mereka menganggap bahwa dewa itu ada. Kepercayaan itulah yang disebut dengan agama.

Salah satu Agama yang mempercayai adanya keberadaan dewa Dewi itu adalah Agama Shinto. Dalam agama Shinto, mereka mempercayai adanya beberapa dewa yang mereka sembah, Amaterasu, Izanagi, Izanami, mereka adalah beberapa contoh dewa Dewi yang berasal dari mitologi itu.

Konon, Setelah menyegel Izanami, yang merupakan Istrinya di Yomi, ia pun memutuskan untuk turun dari takhta miliknya dan memberikan takhta itu kepada salah satu dari anaknya. Setelah melalui pertimbangan dan mendapatkan pencerahan pikiran, Izanagi kemudian memberikan tampuk tertinggi sebagai penguasa para dewa kepada Amaterasu, yang kemudian menciptakan polemik pada sang adik yang tak menerima keputusan sang ayah. Sang adik laki laki, Susano'o memang menyetujui keputusan sang ayah. Namun, Tsukoyomi, yang merupakan adik perempuan dari Amaterasu, merasa bahwa dirinya lebih pantas untuk menerima gelar 'Ratu dari segala dewa' daripada kakaknya.

Tsukoyomi kemudian melayangkan protes kepada sang ayah, namun keputusan Izanagi sudah bulat. Hal itu menyebabkan ketidakpuasan dihati Tsukoyomi, dan beberapa tahun kemudian, ia pun meninggalkan Takamagahara, beserta para pasukan dan para dewa Dewi yang berada satu sisi dengannya.

Sang kakak, Amaterasu, tentu merasa sedih atas kepergian Tsukoyomi. Sebenarnya, ia juga ingin Tsukoyomi lah yang menerima takhta ini, namun ia pun juga tak bisa mengubah keputusan ayahnya yang telah bulat.

Beberapa hari kemarin, seorang yang mengaku sebagai utusan Tsukoyomi, menyampaikan sebuah pesan, lebih tepatnya sebuah ultimatum kepada Takamagahara yang kini dipimpin oleh Amaterasu. Ultimatum itu berisi, agar dalam 1 Minggu mendatang, ia harus menyerahkan takhta kekuasaan milik Amaterasu kepada Tsukoyomi, juga agar semua kalangan dewa yang ada di Takamagahara untuk tunduk kepadanya. Bila ultimatum itu tak diindahkan, maka Tsukoyomi beserta pasukannya akan segera menghancurkan dan membunuh siapapun yang berpihak kepada Amaterasu.

Hal ini tentu saja menjadi beban pikiran bagi Dewi yang dijuluki sebagai '_Dewi Matahari' _tersebut. Ia tak ingin, ia tak ingin berperang melawan sang adik. Ia tak ingin terjadi perang saudara yang akan melemahkan Takamagahara. Dan, ia tak ingin, bila ia harus membunuh adik perempuannya itu dengan tangannya sendiri.

Para petinggi Takamagahara sudah memutuskan untuk berperang. Pasukan dalam jumlah besar juga sudah dipersiapkan. Perang saudara ini hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja, yang tentunya akan memakan korban yang sangat besar dari kedua belah pihak.

Sudah 5 hari ultimatum itu dijatuhkan, namun kebimbangan masih terus melanda hati sang Dewi. Saat ini, ia ingin menjernihkan pikirannyya sejenak, dengan berkeliling sekitar taman istana para dewa, guna mengusir kegalauan yang ada pada hatinya saat ini. Sesekali, ia melempar sebuah batu kearah kolam yang ada didepannya, dan hal itu telah dilakukannya secara berulang ulang.

Matanya hanya terus menatap air kolam yang berisi menampilkan wajah cantiknya sesekali ia celupkan ke dalam air kolam itu. Ia sendiri, kini hanya sedang melamun, dan memikirkan kejadian buruk yang akan melanda Takamagahara kedepannya.

Disampingnya, kini berdiri Susano'o yang memandang iba sang kakak. Ia sangat mengetahui bagaimana rasa sayang Amaterasu kepada dirinya dan Tsukoyomi. Ia mengingat masa masa kecil mereka bertiga, dimana senyuman masih menghiasi wajah mereka bertiga, sambil berlarian di taman ini. Kenangan kenangan yang sangat manis perlahan kembali mengalir diingatkannya. Namun, kenangan itu kini telah berubah 180°. Hanya ada kehancuran dan pertumpahan darah yang menanti mereka kedepannya.

"Nee Su-chan, apa kau masih ingat saat aku, kau dan Tsukoyomi sering bermain di taman ini. Rasanya, aku sangat ingin masa masa itu kembali lagi. Bersama ayah, ibu, dan kita bertiga yang dipenuhi kasih sayang dan cinta. Aku ingin kita kembali ke masa itu" ucap Amaterasu, sambil terus memandangi bayangan dirinya yang terpantul di air kolam itu. Tak terasa, air mata perlahan mengalir dipipinya, hingga membuat riak yang mengaburkan pantulan dirinya di air kolam

"Aku juga sama denganmu, Nee-san. Tapi, kita tak bisa kembali. Kita harus terus menatap kemasa depan, dan meninggalkan masa lalu itu. Aku tau hal ini sangat berat bagi kita, tapi kita tak punya pilihan lain. Inilah tugas kita, sebagai pelindung bagi Takamagahara saat ini." Susano'o lalu mengulurkan tangan miliknya, lalu membawa sang kakak kedalam pelukannya yang saat ini tengah menangis. Dirinya tak ingin sang kakak menderita lebih dari ini. Setidaknya, sebagai adik, ia harus selalu ada sebagai sandaran dan menyediakan bahu miliknya sebagai dukungannya kepada sang kakak

"Ya, aku tau..hiks...tapi.-"

.

.

'whusssh'

'duuuaaarrrrrr'

Sebuah ledakan keras mengagetkan mereka berdua yang berasal taktjauh dari taman itu. Dari tempat mereka saat ini, mereka dapat melihat sebuah kawah yang dipenuhi oleh asap serta debu yang mengepul sejauh 200 meter dari tempat mereka berdiri. Mereka berdua pun bergegas untuk berdiri, dan langsung untuk pergi kearah kawah tersebut.

"

"

"

"

'whusssh'

'duuuaaarrrrrr'

"Ittai, ittai, itta ta ta tai... Dasar Naga Merah sialan...kalau saja seluruh kekuatanku sudah kembali, dia pasti sudah menjadi daging sate bakar saat ini.."

Sebuah suara kini terdengar dibalik debu dan asap yang kini bertebaran di sekitar kawah itu. Mereka berdua kini terus menatap kearah kawah itu dengan waspada. Perlahan sebuah siluet seseorang mulai muncul ditengah kawah itu, dan menampilkan seorang pemuda yang bertelanjang dada, tengah berdiri sambil membersihkan debu yang melekat ditubuhnya.

Surai hitam jabrik yang menutupi mata sebelah kirinya, sebuah luka yang menghiasi tepat dibagian dadanya, mata yang berwarna merah darah serta tiga Tomoe yang terhias dipil matanya, pemuda itu ialah sang tokoh utama kita, yang baru saja mendarat keras ditempat itu.

"Hah, sepertinya aku mendarat ditempat aneh lagi. Hahhh... Jadi, bisakah kalian berdua berhenti menatapku seakan diriku ini ialah seorang buron yang telah dicari cari?" Bukannya menurunkan kewaspadaan mereka, Amaterasu dan Tsukoyomi malah semakin menguatkan sikap waspada mereka kepada Naruto. Mereka berdua bisa merasakan, bahwa pemuda didepannya ini hanyalah manusia biasa. Tapi, bagaimana seorang manusia bisa berada di Takamagahara?

"Siapa dirimu, pemuda-san? Bagaimana dirimu yang seorang manusia, bisa mencapai alam para dewa ini, Pemuda-san?"

"Ghahhhhh, pertanyaan itu lagi kahh.? Matttaku, aku sangat, Sangatt bosan terus mendengar pertanyaan mainstream yang selalu terlontar dari mulut para makhluk supranatural seperti kalian ini. Hahhh...!"

"Selalu saja pertanyaan itu, behh... Setidaknya saat bertemu seseorang yang terjatuh sepertiku ini, setidaknya mereka bertanya tentang keadaanku, kek... Apa kau baik baik saja?, Seharusnya, itu kalimat pertama yang terlontar dari kalian...hadehh.." Ucap Naruto.

"Lancang sekali kau, manusia. Ketahuilah dimana batasanmu sebagai manusia, bodoh. Tidakkah kau tau siapa yang kini ada dihadapanmu ini, manusia bodoh?" Susano'o yang melihat sikap manusia yang ada didepannys ini mulai kesal. Tak pernah ia melihat manusia dengan sikap seperti ini dihadapan dewa sepertinya. Bahkan, para senjata suci dewa yang merupakan reinkarnasi dari roh roh para manusia selalu tunduk dan bersikap hormat pada setiap dewa yang ada.

"Hahhh, dengar ya, gagak keriput, bagaimana aku tau tentang siapa dan apa kalian berdua ini, kalian bahkan tak memperkenalkan diri kalian sebelumnya kepadaku. Bukankah tidak sopan, seseorang bertanya identitas orang lain, tanpa memberitahu nama kalian terlebih dahulu?.."

Naruto memandang sekeliling tempatnya mendarat tadi. Sebuah taman yang dipenuhi beberapa tanaman dan pepohonan. Beberapa jarak jauhnya dari tempat itu, ia dapat melihat siluet sebuah istana besar dengan gaya tradisional Jepang kuno, yang berdiri megah cukup jauh dari tempat ini.

"Kheh, buat apa kami harus sopan terhadap manusia sepertimu?Kami ini para dewa, sosok yang terus kalian sembah dan agungkan. Jadi, bisakah sebutkan alasan yang membuat diriku harus sopan kepadamu, Ningen"Ucap susano'o sambil menyimpangkan tangannya di dadanya.

"Hentikan, Susano'o..."

"Hah, seperti ini lagi. Kau tau, dulu juga ada seseorang yang mengucapkan hal itu kepadaku, tapi akhirnya, dia harus menjilat kata katanya kembali dan berakhir di pembaringan pesakitan untuk waktu yang lama. Kalian sepertinya sama saja, selalu meremehkan dan memandang rendah para manusia sepertiku." Setelah memandangi seluruh lingkungannya, akhirnya ia paham, bahwa dirinya sekarang berada di tempat tinggal para dewa dari mitologi Shinto. Tapi, apakah tejadi sesesuatu dengan para dewa ini? Mengapa indera sensornya, menangkap pergerakan pasukan dalam jumlah besar yang sedang menuju kemari? Apakah akan terjadi peperangan ditempat ini?

"Hah, maafkan atas tindakan adikku tadi, Ningen-san. Baiklah, perkenalkan namaku Amaterasu dan yang disebelahku ini adalah adikku, Susano'o. Kami berdua merupakan dewa pelindung untuk Takamagahara yang saat ini sedang kau injak ini. Jadi, bisakah kau perkenalkan, siapa dirimu dan tujuanmu, Ningen-san?" Tak ingin situasi tambah memanas, Amaterasu memutuskan untuk menurunkan sikap waspadanya dan memperkenalkan dirinya pada Naruto.

'booft'

"Souka, jadi sekarang aku berada di Takamagahara, kah. Baiklah.." Naruto kemudian mengambil jubah hitam yang barusan ia keluarkan dari Fuinjutsu penyimpanannya, lalu memakainya untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang sedang bertelanjang dada itu.

"Namaku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Seperti yang kau katakan tadi, aku hanyalah manusia biasa." Ucap Naruto setelah selesai memakai jubah miliknya tadi.

"HANYA MANUSIA BIASA KATAMU? Jangan bercanda sialan...katakan yang sebenarnya apa tujuanmu datang kemari, PENYUSUP SIALAN..." Tampaknya, susano'o mulai muak dengan segala tingkah Naruto dan merasa bahwa mereka berdua hanya dipermainkan olehnya. Berbekal sebuah pedang ungu yang tercipta dari mana sihir miliknya, Susano'o langsung melesat menuju Naruto yang kini hanya diam sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Matte, Susano'o..."

'Sringg'

"Sebaiknya kau mendengarkan ucapan kakakmu itu dan berhenti bertindak gegabah, gagak bodoh"

Disclaimer ;

Naruto ; Masashi kishimoto

High School DXD ; Ichie ishibumi

Serta tokoh lainnya bukan kepemilikan saya

Pair: Naruto X ...

_OP Naruto, jinchuriki Juubi Naruto, Doujutsu Naruto._

Summary : Uzumaki Naruto, Shinobi yang hidup dalam kegelapan dunia, terlempar ke dimensi lain sebagai efek dari jutsu terakhirnya dalam menyelamatkan dunia Shinobi dari kehancuran dan terlempar ke dimensi lain, Mampukah ia menghadapi takdir yang menunggunya di masa depan?

Chapter 3 : **Chaos II, pertarungan dengan para Iblis _part II_**

Tekanan udara yang berada di sekitar Kuoh Academy kini menjadi sangat berat ketika Naruto mulai bertransformasi ke wujud Rikudou miliknya. Sharrinegan merah kini menyala di kedua kelopak matanya, serta satu kelopak mata yang masih tertutup didahinya. 9 buah gudoudama kini telah berada tepat dibelakang punggungnya, serta sebuah tongkat dan juga Rikudou kini ada di tangan dan tubuhnya. Semua makhluk supranatural yang berada disekitar Naruto hanya dapat meneteskan keringat ditubuh mereka.

"Ne-nesan, tekanan kekuatan ini..."

"Ya, kau benar susano'o, Tekanan kekuatan ini jauh lebih kuat dan lebih kelam daripada saat perang Takamagahara 1 tahun yang lalu." Amaterasu kini berucap sambil menyimpangkan kedua tangannya di wajahnya. Aura kekuningan kini menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya untuk melindungi tubuh Amaterasu dari tekanan menyesakkan yang berasal dari Naruto.

"Hhh, sebenarnya, sekuat apa dirinya itu. Ini bahkan jauh lebih kelam daripada saat ayah bertarung dengan ibu dulu." Susano'o juga mengalirkan kekuatan sihir miliknya untuk melindungi tubuhnya itu.

**"Kalian terlalu meremehkan ku, makhluk sialan. Jadi,..."**

'krakkk'

'sriiinggg'

**"mari kita buktikan ucapan kalian tadi"**

Seketika, mereka semua yang berada disana kini telah ditransfer menuju dimensi lain, tepatnya sebuah dimensi yang berbentuk seperti sabana luas. Mata ketiga yang tadinya tertutup didahinya Naruto kini telah terbuka total. Kesembilan Tomoe yang berada di kedua matanya kini berputar pelan, dan menatap mereka berempat sangat tajam. Aura intimidasi yang sangat besar kini dikeluarkan oleh Naruto, hingga membuat tanah disekitarnya penuh dengan retakan retakan.

"Sial, sepertinya kita telah salah mengambil langkah saat ini, Sir-.."

'duaggh'

Belum sempat Azazel menyelesaikan kata kata miliknya, Ia harus menghentikan kata katanya itu kala melihat, orang yang ia ajak bicara kini telah terpental sejauh ratusan meter dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Ketika ia melihat kearah Sirzech terpental, ia bisa melihat Naruto yang kini berdiri sambil mencengkram leher sang raja iblis itu.

"Ggghhhh"

"Sirzech/Sir-tan/Sirzech-kun"

Sirzech hanya bisa mengerang kesakitan akibat lehernyalyang kini sedang berada dalam cengkraman Naruto. Azazel, Grafia, dan Serafall segera melesat untuk menolong Sirzech yang dalam bahaya. Dengan cepat, mereka bertiga kini sudah berada beberapa meter dibelakang Naruto, sambil menciptakan lingkaran sihir masing masing untuk menyerang Naruto.

"Kheh, gerakan yang gegabah..." Dengan cepat, Naruto langsung merentangkan tangan kanannya tepat beberapa meter didepan mereka, lalu menggumamkan sebuah nama jurus khas dari pengguna doujutsu Rinnegan sepertinya

_**"Shinra Tensei..."**_

'duarrrr'

Sebuah gelombang tak kasat mata langsung menghempaskan tubuh mereka yang bahkan tak sempat melancarkan serangannya kepada Naruto hingga puluhan meter jauhnya.

Tak membiarkan mereka mengambil nafas, Naruto langsung merangkai sebuah segel, lalu mengucapkan nama jurus yang akan dikeluarkan olehnya .

_**"Senpo : Inton Raiha.."**_

'bzztttttt'

Keliatan kilatan petir berwarna ungu langsung muncul dari ketiadaan dan melesat kearah Azazel dkk. Melihat serangan yang mengarah kepada mereka, Mereka bertiga langsung membuat lingkaran sihir didepan mereka untuk melindungi tubuh mereka masing masing.

'whusssh'

"Area belakangmu terbuka lebar, sialan..."

Sirzech yang baru bangkit langsung melesatkan pukulan yang berlapiskan power of destruction ditangannya. Naruto yang mengetahui hal itu tak bergeming dan hanya menyebutkan sebuah nama jurus miliknya

_**"Limbo..."**_

'duaggh'

Pukulan milik Sirzech tadi kini berhenti tepat 1 meter dari tempat Naruto. Sirzech yang kini dilanda kebingungan ingin segera menjauh dari tempat itu, namun dirinya harus dikejutkan kala seluruh tubuhnya kini tak bisa digerakkan.

'sial, tubuhku tak bisa bergerak'

Setelah jurus petir yang ia keluarkan tadi selesai, Naruto langsung merapal beberapa segel, lalu melompat keatas sambil mengucapkan nama jurus miliknya

_**"Senpo : Katon GoukaMeshitsu"**_

Kobaran api raksasa langsung membakar seluruh area dengan luas yang mencakup hingga 500 meter itu, yang tentunya mereka berempat kini berada didalam kobaran api tersebut. Tak mau terbakar dan gosong ditempat, mereka berempat langsung meliputi seluruh tubuh mereka dengan aura sihir setebal mungkin. Namun, kobaran api itu perlahan menembus pertahanan sihir mereka, dan mulai membakar beberapa bagian dari pakaian dan tubuh mereka.

"Sial, panas sekali. Walaupun sudah dilapisi oleh sihir pelindung, tapi api itu masih saja bisa menembusnya" Ucap Azazel sambil memadamkan api yang membakar beberapa bagian baju miliknya. Luka bakar di tubuh mereka berempat secara perlahan mulai menghilang dan beregenerasi kembali. Dalam seketika seluruh tubuhnya kini telah terbungkus oleh sebuah armor yang berasal dari Sacred Gear miliknya, yaitu tombak kecil yang merupakan tempat bersemayamnya salah satu roh dari dragon king, Fafnir.

"Kalau begini terus, kita berempat akan berada dalam bahaya. Kalian bertiga, saatnya kita serius. Kita harus mengalahkannya disini dengan kekuatan terkuat milik kita. Kalian paham, bukan?" Azazel tampak mengeluarkan sebuah tombak kecil dari dalam kantong jas miliknya.

"Azazel benar. Grafis, Sirzech, Kita akan menggunakan True form milik kita masing masing. Lalu, kita akan menyerangnya dengan serangan skala besar terus menerus secara bergantian. Kalian paham kan?" Tak ada lagi Serafall yang berwajah cantik disini. Yang ada hanyalah seorang raja iblis yang kini telah memasuki mode terkuatnya. Kedua tanduk yang kini tumbuh didahinya, rambut hitamnya yang kini telah berubah menjadi kebiruan, serta warna kulit yang tadinya berwarna putih kini telah berganti dengan warna biru bercorak kemerahan. Sebuah trisula biru kini berada dalam genggaman Serafall, yang kini menatap tajam Naruto dengan mata yang berpupil biru itu.

"Yaa, kau benar, Serafall. Raja iblis seperti kita tak pantas untuk dipermalukan manusia sepertinya. Ikuti, Grafia. Sirzech dan GrafiaGrafi sudah berada dalam mode True form milik mereka langsung melesat kearah Naruto.

"Bagus sekali. Akhirnya kalian berempat mulai serius, maka aku takkan segan lagi untuk bertarung dengan kalian..." Ucap Naruto, lalu melesat menuju mereka berempat dengan tongkat Rikudou ditangannya.

'duarrrrrrr'

Xxxxx

Sementara itu, kita kini beralih ke tempat Amaterasu dan Susano'o yang tengah berdiri menatap pertarungan besar didepan mereka itu. Kilatan serta ledakan besar menjadi penghias di arena pertempuran itu.

"Nee-san, apa kita harus ikut kedalam pertempuran untuk menghentikan pertarungan ini?" Ucap susano'o pada sang kakak. Keadaan ini tentu membuat dirinya cemas, apalagi mengingat kekuatan Naruto yang teramat besar saat perang satu tahun lalu, tentu mengingat hal itu saja sudah membuat perasaan takut tersendiri baginya. Ia yakin, bahkan bila keempat raja iblis itu bersatu, serta keempat petinggi malaikat jatuh itu juga bertarung melawan Naruto, ia pasti takkan terkejut bila Narutolah yang akan keluar sebagai pemenang.

Sampai saat ini, Amaterasu dan Susano'o masih tak percaya dengan adanya eksistensi seperti Naruto, apalagi dengan kenyataan bahwa ia berasal dari Ras Manusia. Dengan kekuatan sebesar itu dan dapat mengendalikannya dengan sempurna, Mereka berdua yakin bahwa Naruto bisa masuk kedalam jajaran_ Top Ten _dengan mudah. Bahkan, akan sangat masuk akal bagi mereka bila Posisi Naruto sekarang mampu mengimbangi dan Mengalahkan posisi_ Top Three _sekalipun

"Lebih baik kita memantau pertarungan ini terlebih dahulu. Bila keadaan sudah semakin gawat, saat itulah bagi kita untuk menengahi pertarungan tak seimbang ini."

'sriiinggg'

Dua buang lingkaran sihir muncul setelah Amaterasu selesai menjawab pertanyaan milik susano'o tadi. Dari dalam lingkaran sihir itu, kini muncul Michael dan Gabriel yang sejak tadi berada di sebrang mereka berdua.

"Sudah lama kita berdua tak berjumpa, Amaterasu-dono, Susano'o-dono"

"Ya, sepertinya begitu, Michael-dono, Gabriel-dono" Amaterasu yang melihat kedua seraph pemimpin fraksi malaikat membalas sapaan mereka tadi

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi disini, Amaterasu-dono? Sepertinya kalian memiliki hubungan yang cukup dekat dengan Ningen-kun tadi, kan? Bisakah kalian memberitahu kami, siapa sebenarnya pemuda itu, Amaterasu-dono?" Ucap Michael dengan senyum yang selalu mengembang diwajahnya. Tampaknya, kekuatan Naruto yang dilihatnya tadi, cukup menarik perhatiannya, hingga menimbulkan rasa penasaran pada diri mereka berdua. Sejak Kami-sama menciptakan dirinya, tak sekalipun ia melihat seorang manusia tanpa aura Sacred Gear yang memiliki kekuatan sebesar ini.

"Seperti yang ia katakan tadi, dirinya hanyalah seorang manusia biasa. Kami bahkan tak memiliki informasi sedikitpun tentang darimana asal dan sumber kekuatannya itu. Tapi, kami tau pasti, bahkan bila kita semua bergabung disini, kita takkan pernah bisa mengalahkannya. Kekuatan milik Naruto-kun jauh melebihi ekspektasi yang dapat kita bayangkan. Namun saat ini, kami berdua berada dalam satu aliansi berkat tindakan dan pertolongannya pada fraksi kami beberapa waktu lalu." Jawab Amaterasu.

"Souka, jadi diantara seluruh umat manusia di dunia ini, bahkan masih tersimpan sebuah mutiara yang merupakan peninggalan Kami-sama pada umat manusia yang beliau cintai ini. Tapi, mengapa ia menyerang Azazel dan Sirzech?"

"Naruto-san sangat membenci makhluk supranatural yang selalu meremehkan Manusia dan juga memanfaatkan mereka layaknya barang sekali pakai. Anda tau sendiri kan, bagaimana para manusia selalu mendapatkan perlakuan dan imbas buruk dari para makhluk supranatural seperti kita? Mungkin karena alasan itulah hingga Naruto-san Sampai bertarung melawan mereka berempat." Kali ini, Susano'o yang menjawab pertanyaan dari Michael. Ia sendiri pun tahu, bagaimana Naruto menghajarnya hingga babak belur akibat tindakan cerobohnya yang meremehkan Naruto setahun yang lalu. Dari situ ia mendapatkan pelajaran, agar tak selalu memandang sesuatu hanya dari sampulnya saja.

'bummm'

'duarrrrrrr'

Sebuah ledakan besar mengejutkan mereka berempat yang kini tengah saling berbicara. Ledakan itu mengakibatkan gelombang angin yang cukup kencang hingga mengakibatkan mereka berdua hampir ikut terhempas bersama dengan gelombang itu.

"Aaa...makhluk besar apa itu.." Michael yang baru saja melihat kearah tempat pertarungan itu harus dikejutkan dengan munculnya sebuah makhluk kolosal yang besarnya mencapai 200m.

"Kekuatan yang sangat stabil..Nii-sama, kurasa makhluk besar itu merupakan kumpulan energi stabil yang dimiliki oleh pemuda itu." Gabriel yang sejak tadi diam kini mulai mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Ha'i, kau benar Gabriel-dono. Kekuatan itu merupakan salah satu dari sekian banyak teknik miliknya. Lebih baik kita segera menyiapkan kekkai untuk melindungi diri kita.

"Ya, kau benar, Susano'o."

Sebuah kekkai kini terbentuk untuk melindungi area dimana mereka berempat kini tengah berdiri. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah tebasan besar kini menghantam kekkai itu, juga seluruh area di dimensi itu hingga menghancurkan sebuah bukit yang ada jauh dibelakang mereka saat ini.

Mereka juga dapat melihat Sirzech, Serafall, Azazel, dan Grafis yang terhempas cukup jauh akibat tebasan itu.

Xxxxxx

Kita kembali ke pertempuran, dimana saat ini Naruto tengah berdiri tepat didahinya Susano'o miliknya. Baru saja, ia melakukan sebuah serangan tebasan dengan menggunakan pedang milik susano'o nya itu kearah Azazel dkk. Ia akui, kombinasi serangan mereka berempat tadi sangat baik. Tempat yang tadinya dipenuhi oleh rumput hijau kini hanya dipenuhi oleh kawah kawah serta es yang memenuhi area pertempuran tadi.

500 meter dari tempat susano'o Naruto berada, kini kita dapat melihat Azazel dkk kini tengah berusaha untuk kembali berdiri. Tampak keadaan memprihatinkan kini terlihat di tubuh mereka. Luka luka serta darah segar kini menjadi penghias ditubuh mereka masing masing.

"Sirzech, bisakah kau hancurkan makhluk besar itu dengan kekuatan milikmu? Makhluk itu akan menghalangi kita untuk melakukan serangan padanya" Azazel yang telah berhasil bangkit kini mengambil kembali Sacred Gear miliknya untuk membentuk kembali Armor miliknya yang telah hancur tadi.

"Baiklah"

2 buah lingkaran sihir sebesar 10 meter kini tercipta didepan Sirzech, lalu memuntahkan sebuah laser yang merupakan wujud daripada power of Destruction miliknya

_**"Power Of Destruction : Material Destruction"**_

Susano'o milik Naruto kini perlahan mulai melebur setelah berbenturan dengan serangan milik Sirzech tadi. Kini, Naruto tengah melayang bebas dengan tongkat Rikudou ditangannya.

'souka, kalau begitu, _**Gakido..**_'

"Sirzech, serangan tadi..."

"Ya, kau benar, Azazel. Tubuhnya itu kini pasti telah terkontaminasi oleh power of destruction milikku, jadi..." Perlahan, Sirzech merentangkan tangan kanannya kedepan, lalu menyebutkan nama jurus miliknya

"Kemenangan telah menjadi milik kita, _**Destructive...**_"

.

..

...

...

Terdiam, keadaan menjadi hening sejenak setelah Sirzech menyebutkan nama jurus miliknya tadi. Namun, setelah menunggu beberapa saat, bahkan tak terjadi apapun ditempat Naruto berdiri.

Sirzech kini hanya diam terpaku. Seumur hidupnya dalam menggunakan. Jurus mematikannya tadi, tak pernah ada target yang lolos dari jurus itu. Dengan memasukkan power of Destruction miliknya ke tubuh lawannya, ia bahkan dengan mudah bisa membuat tubuh lawannya itu melebur tak tersisa. Tapi, kali ini...

"Kheh, Naif sekali. Kau kira kau bisa membodohi ku dengan teknik seperti itu, Iblis Bodoh? Mataku ini bisa melihat jelas, partikel partikel energi mikro yang tersebar dan ingin memasuki tubuhku setelah ledakan jurusmu tadi, bodoh. Saa..."

'whusssh'

"Kalian, menghindar dari si-"

'crasshhh'

'duaggh'

"Aagggghh"

Dalam sekejap, Naruto sudah berada didepan Azazel, lalu memotong lengan kirinya dan menendang tubuh Azazel hingga terlempar sejauh 20 meter. Melihat Azazel yang telah terpental, mereka bertiga pun segera terbang menjauh menggunakan sayap iblis mereka masing masing.

"1 orang telah jatuh, selanjutnya..."

'sriing'

'crasshh'

"Gaagghh"

'duaagghhh'

Menghilang dengan kilatan kuning, Naruto kini telah berada di depan Serafall dan menebas tepat didada ya lalu menendang tubuh kecil itu hingga jatuh dari ketinggian itu.

"Tinggal 2 lagi... _**Limbo...**_"

'sial, jurus ini lagi kah..!'

"Tubuhku tak bisa bergerak..."

Grafia dan Sirzech kini mencoba sekeras mungkin untuk menggerakkan diri mereka, namun hal itu terasa sia sia, seperti ada sesuatu yang menahan pergerakan mereka.

"Selanjutnya giliranmu, maid Gremory..._**Bansho Tenin**_"

Tubuh Grafia secara perlahan mulai melayang dengan sendirinya menuju kearah naruto

"A-apa ini...TOLONG AKU, SIRZECH-KKUUUNN"

"GRAFIAAAA..."

_**"Senpo : Raikiri..."**_

'jraassshh'

Sebuah tusukan daripada tangan Naruto yang berlapis dengan jurus petir miliknya kini berhasil melubangi dada kanan Grafia. Darah segar segera mengucur dari luka dan mulut dari Maid klan Gremory itu. Membentuk sebuah tongkat gudoudama, Naruto langsung menusukkan tongkat itu di perut Grafia lalu membuang tubuh wanita itu kesembarang tempat

"Saa, sekarang, hanya tersisa kau saja, Gremory..."

"KUSOOOOOOOOOOOO..."

'duaaaaarrrrrrrrr'

Ledakan aura merah segera merembes dan menguat dari tubuh Sirzech dan memenuhi ke segala penjuru arah. Bukannya gentar, namun Naruto kini hanya menyeringai senang kala mengetahui bahwa lawannya itu ternyata masih memiliki kekuatan lebih untuk menghibur dirinya ini.

Rambut merah panjang Sirzech kini terlihat berkobar, beserta aura merah padat yang meliputi tubuhnya. Seluruh matanya kini tenggelam kedalam warna merah darah, serta 6 buah bola yang terbentuk dari power of Destruction kini tersemat di punggungnya. Tak ada lagi Armor Raja iblis yang ia pakai tadi, yang tersisa kini hanyalah sebuah celana pendek hitam dengan bertelanjang dada

"Hampir mirip dengan senjutsu Rikudou mode milikku, kah? Sepertinya, amarah dan kebencian kini telah merebut kesadaran miliknya hingga menyebabkan ia lepas kendali" ucap Naruto sambil menggenggam tongkat Rikudou miliknya

**"Bunuh... Bunuh...Bunuh...Bunuh..."**

"hmm..?"

**"AKU ADALAH EKSISTENSI IBLIS YANG SEBENARNYA...AMARAH, DENDAM, KEBENCIAN, ITULAH MAKNA DIRIKU...TENGGELAMLAH DIDALAM KEKUASAAN SANG LUCIFER..."**

_**"JUDGEMENT LUCIFER..."**_

_**TBC**_

YOO, MINNA. Kembali lagi dengan saya, author believe my sword.

Saya kembali kehadapan anda semua dengan membawa chap ketiga dari fanfic ini, saya harap ini dapat menghibur anda semua.

Bila anda yang ingin menanyakan seputar ff ini, kalian bisa mem pm author, saya akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menjawab pertanyaan anda

Seperti biasa, saran dan masukan sangat berharga bagi saya. Jadi, mohon kerjasamanya, Minna.

Satu lagi, saya takkan pernah menghiraukan flame ataupun kata kata tak berpendidikan yang terlontar dari para flamer, jadi saya sarankan,

BILA ANDA TAK SUKA, LEBIH BAIK SEGERA LEAVE. KARENA SAMPAH SEPERTI KALIAN TAKKAN BERGUNA BAGI SIAPAPUN

yah, itu saja dari author, maaf bila word kali ini agak sedikit, ya...

Author believe my sword,. Out...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Chaos III, Final Fight: Naruto vs Lucifer

Disclaimer ;

Naruto ; Masashi kishimoto

High School DXD ; Ichie ishibumi

Serta tokoh lainnya bukan kepemilikan saya

Pair: Naruto X ...

_OP Naruto, jinchuriki Juubi Naruto, Doujutsu Naruto._

Summary : Uzumaki Naruto, Shinobi yang hidup dalam kegelapan dunia, terlempar ke dimensi lain sebagai efek dari jutsu terakhirnya dalam menyelamatkan dunia Shinobi dari kehancuran dan terlempar ke dimensi lain, Mampukah ia menghadapi takdir yang menunggunya di masa depan?

Chap 4 starting

**"Bunuh... Bunuh...Bunuh...Bunuh..."**

"hmm..?"

**"AKU ADALAH EKSISTENSI IBLIS YANG SEBENARNYA...AMARAH, DENDAM, KEBENCIAN, ITULAH MAKNA DIRIKU...TENGGELAMLAH DIDALAM KEKUASAAN SANG LUCIFER..."**

_**"JUDGEMENT LUCIFER..."**_

'sriiiiinnnnnnnggggg'

Cahaya yang sangat terang terpancar dari arah Sirzech dan memancar terang hingga menembus langit dimensi Naruto. Dari atas langit, kini turun sebuah pilar cahaya putih yang kemudian perlahan turun, kemudian menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Sirzech. Bola bola merah yang tadinya berada di punggung Sirzech kini telah berubah, dengan sebuah cincin cahaya kini mengelilingi masing masing bola tersebut. Rambut merahnya yang tadinya masih berkibar kini telah berubah warna menjadi rambut putih yang menjuntai panjang kebawah. Sebuah kumpulan cahaya yang membentuk bulan sabit kini tersemat di belakang lehernya. Sebuah pedang dengan aura kegelapan yang sangat pekat kini berada dalam genggaman tangan kirinya. Perlahan, Sirzech kemudian membuka matanya, lalu menampilkan sebuah pupil merah dengan beberapa simbol rumit pada pupil matanya itu.

'transformasi, kah?...sepertinya kesadaran miliknya kini telah tergantikan oleh sebuah kesadaran dari wujud lain yang memiliki kontrak dengan tubuhnya itu. Mampu menguasai kekuatan cahaya dan kegelapan secara bersamaan, tak salah lagi, itu...'

'deggg'

'whusssssssss'

Sebuah hempasan aura kegelapan kini terasa dari tubuh Sirzech yang menyebabkan hempasan gelombang yang cukup kuat. Tatapan dingin kini terpancar dari wajah Sirzech, yang ia tujukan kepada Naruto yang masih tetap berdiri tegap sambil menggenggam tongkat Rikudou ditangannya.

Azazel dan Serafall yang kini telah memperoleh kesadarannya kembali, hanya bisa membulatkan mata mereka kala melihat wujud Sirzech saat ini.

Bagi Azazel yang pernah berhadapan langsung dengan wujud itu saat Great war puluhan ribu tahun yang lalu, tentu merasa seperti de Javu. Ia ingat betul, bagaimana wujud itu mampu mengalahkan ribuan pasukan yang dipimpin olehnya yang saat itu masih berstatus sebagai komandan perang pasukan malaikat jatuh, dan berhasil mengalahkan dirinya hanya dalam beberapa menit. Dan kali ini, ia dipaksa untuk kembali mengingat kejadian menyakitkan itu, hanya karna wujud itu yang kini kembali hadir dan tersaji didepan matanya saat ini.

Azazel segera terbang menuju lokasi dimana Grafia terbaring, lalu mengangkat tubuh wanita itu dan terbang menuju lokasi Serafall yang kini tengah berusaha berdiri.

'tap'

"Serafall, sebaiknya kita menjauh dari tempat ini. Sebentar lagi, wilayah ini akan menjadi arena tempur bagi mereka berdua. Lebih baik kita segera menuju tempat Amaterasu dan Michael disana."

"Ya, kau benar Azazel."

Mereka berdua pun segera menyingkir dan pergi menuju tempat berdirinya Michael dan Amaterasu saat ini.

""

""

""

Disisi lain, Naruto saat ini hanya diam dan tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Memang dahulu, saat awal awal kedatangannya dahulu ke dimensi ini, ia langsung mencari informasi informasi tentang sejarah dimensi ini dan menyusup ke berbagai alam dari mitologi mitologi yang tersebar di dimensi ini, termasuk juga ke Underworld. Disana, ia memang telah mendapatkan serangkaian informasi mengenai eksistensi yang ada didepannya ini, yang konon dikatakan sebagai ayah dari seluruh bangsa iblis, Lucifer, yang seharusnya telah lama tewas pada saat terjadinya Great war dahulu. Perawakan Raja iblis pertama yang sering digambarkan di Mekai itu sangat mirip dengan eksistensi yang ada didepannya ini.

Tapi, mengapa sekarang Raja iblis itu kini ada dihadapannya, apalagi berada didalam salah satu iblis yang jauh berbeda generasi dengan Lucifer? Hal itulah yang menjadi sebuah pertanyaan didalam benak Naruto saat ini.

Yah, ia akan mencari hal itu nanti. Yang terpenting saat ini, ia harus menyelesaikan pertarungan ini dengan segera. Tak ada gunanya ia membuang buang chakra Juubi yang kini masih dalam tahap pengumpulan chakra saat ini.

"Hmmm"

'trannkkk'

Lucifer kini telah memulai serangannya dan melesatkan pedangnya itu kearah Naruto, namun berhasil ditepis menggunakan tongkat Rikudou miliknya.

'traapp'

_**"Shinra Tensei"**_

sebuah gelombang tak terlihat kini menghempaskan tubuh Lucifer dan kini terpental sejauh puluhan meter.

'tap' 'tap' 'tap'

'aku bisa merasakannya, kekuatan iblis ini semakin meningkat sejak ia bertransformasi tadi... Enam bola energi dibelakangnya itu, tampaknya itu terbuat dari _Power of Destruction _milik Gremory itu yang dapat berubah menjadi berbagai senjata yang ia inginkan.' Batin Naruto sambil melihat siluet iblis yang kini keluar dari kumpulan debu didepannya ini. Menganalisis informasi musuh adalah yang terpenting, itulah yang ia pelajari saat menjadi Shinobi dulu.

'whussh'

Lucifer yang barusan terpental akibat Shinra Tensei pun kembali melesat sambil mengayunkan pedangnya ke leher Naruto, yang dengan sigap mengelak untuk menghindari tebasan pedang itu.

'trank' 'trankk'

Suara bunyi besi yang beradu kini terdengar ketika pedang milik Lucifer beradu dengan tongkat Gudoudama milik Naruto. Bosan menahan tebasan tebasan itu, Naruto kemudian terbang cepat dan mengambil sedikit jarak dari Lucifer

'whuss'

'bzitt' 'bziitt'

'trank'

'trank'

Dalam gerakan lambat, Lucifer langsung mengejar Naruto diikuti kilatan merah di sekitar tubuhnya, dan terus menggempur Naruto yang masih dengan mudah menahan tebasan tebasan cepat itu. Sharinegan miliknya terus bergerak membaca pergerakan kilat dari Lucifer.

'whussh'

Lucifer lalu mengambil sedikit jeda, kemudian menciptakan beberapa bola power of Destruction yang cukup besar lalu menembakkannya kearah Naruto secara beruntun

'boomm'

'boomm'

'boomm'

Ledakan secara berkala kini mengepung lokasi Naruto, yang saat ini melindungi dirinya dengan menghalangi laju bola energi itu dengan perisai Gudoudama miliknya

'sringg' 'sringg' 'sringg'

'sial, serangan itu hanya pengalih perhatian' Batin Naruto yang melihat Beberapa lingkaran sihir yang mengepung tempatnya melayang'

'Duaaarrrrrrrrrr'

Masing masing lingkaran sihir lalu memuntahkan puluhan bola energi merah itu ke arah Naruto secara brutal. Tak ingin dirinya terluka, ia lalu menggunakan Gudoudama miliknya untuk menciptakan perisai yang mengelilingi dan melindungi seluruh tubuhnya dari serangan brutal itu. ledakan akibat benturan antara Gudoudama dengan baik power of Destruction itu kini tercipta selama satu menit tanpa henti.

'tadi itu, serangan yang cukup berbahaya. Bila terlambat sedetik saja, bahkan akupun takkan bisa menghindari partikel partikel power of Destruction itu agar tak masuk kedalam tubuhku.' batin Naruto. Yah, itu memang masuk akal. Ia memang bisa untuk mengantisipasi beberapa ribu partikel dari beberapa serangan seperti sebelumnya, tapi bila sebanyak tadi dan ia terlambat sedetik saja, sedikit saja partikel penghancur itu masuk kedalam tubuhnya, akan fatal akibatnya.

'dan tampaknya, walaupun serangan itu tak mengandung senjutsu, tapi itu bisa menggores sedikit lapisan terluar dari Gudoudamaku tadi. _Power of Destruction_, aku tak tau bagaimana teknik turun temurun itu tercipta, tapi apapun itu... Mengambil posisi bertahan dalam kondisi ini hanyalah keputusan bodoh. Maka...'

'whusshh'

'sringggggg'

'aku akan menyerang'

Debu hasil ledakan itu pun langsung menghilang akibat hembusan kencang dari kumpulan chakra yang membentuk Shuriken dengan bola lava yang ada ditengahnya yang kini diciptakan Naruto.

_**"Senpo : Yoton Odama Rasenshuriken..."**_

Mencoba peruntungan untuk melakukan serangan jarak jauh, Naruto menciptakan dua buah Rasenshuriken lava itu, lalu melemparkannya kearah Sirzech.

'baiklah, sekarang apa yang akan ia lakukan. Rasenshuriken itu telah kutandai dengan Fuin Hiraisin milikku, jadi... Bila ia ingin menghindar maka aku akan mengubah arahnya dan berteleportasi kesana.'

'whusshh'

Dalam sekejap, sebuah tembok yang tercipta dari Power of Destruction tercipta dan menghalangi laju jutsu milik Naruto itu dan menghilang tanpa sisa.

'Dia menahannya dengan dinding Power of Destruction, kah... Walaupun jutsu itu mengandung energi alam, tetapi dia dapat meleburkan jutsu itu tanpa sisa sedikitpun' batin Naruto ketika melihat fenomena didepannya itu.

**"Manusia Sialan, berani sekali monyet sepertimu menyerang ku..."**

suara berat yang ia dengar tadi ternyata berasal dari tubuh didepannya ini yang kini menatapnya dingin. Rambut yang telah sepenuhnya putih, dengan 2 tanduk panjang didahinya itu... Eksistensi Raja iblis pertama ini tampaknya merasa tak senang dengan kehadiran dirinya yang mungkin menganggap bahwa Naruto adalah ancaman bagi kebangkitannya ini.

Naruto tau, bahwa ketika raja iblis itu telah bangkit sepenuhnya, maka hal ini tentu akan menarik perhatian dari seluruh makhluk supranatural didunia ini. Bisa dibilang, bangkitnya Lucifer tentu akan mengundang petaka yang datang terlalu cepat karna pastinya, Raja iblis ini tentu akan mengundang perang besar untuk memenuhi ambisinya yang tak tersampaikan pada great war dulu.

"Raja Iblis Pertama, Lucifer. Tampaknya kau memiliki masalah dengan kaum lemah sepertiku ini, bukan?" Ucap Naruto dengan tampang mengejek.

Ya, ia tau mengenai seberapa bencinya makhluk ini dengan yang namanya 'Manusia'. Karena Manusialah, Ia kehilangan cinta dari sang ayah yang amat ia hormati itu. Karena Manusialah, ia diusir dan kehilangan posisinya sebagai Malaikat tertinggi di alam Surga. Karena Manusia, makhluk yang dianggap paling lemah ini... Lucifer yang agung itu, harus mengalami semua penghinaan telak pada Great War dulu. Tentu, semua hal itu akan membuat Sang Raja iblis ini tentunya akan merasa amat teramat membenci yang namanya Manusia. Menyembah manusia, Harga dirinya tentu tak merasa bahwa manusia tak lebih baik dari dirinya yang merupakan mantan eksistensi Malaikat terkuat di Surga.

Tapi disini, eksistensi itu tentunya tak ada apa apanya dibandingkan dengan wujud Naruto saat ini. Dalam wujud ini, bisa dibilang bahwa dirinya dapat disejajarkan dengan makhluk terkuat yang tinggal di Gap Dimension, Great Red. Ophis, Great Red... Dua makhluk yang dianggap sebagai wujud terkuat saat ini di dimensi ini, sejajar dengan dua makhluk terkuat itu. tentunya akan menjadi momok yang amat menakutkan bila sampai menghadapi para makhluk terkuat itu. Dan tentunya, dengan kekuatan yang bisa dibilang belum bangkit sepenuhnya, Lucifer bukanlah hal yang menyulitkan bagi Naruto saat ini.

Tapi, yang hal merepotkan yang ingin ia hindari adalah... Perhatian para makhluk supranatural itu ketika wujud kekuatan sebenarnya ini diketahui oleh mereka. Saat ini, hanya para fraksi Dewa Jepang lah yang mengetahui keberadaan dirinya saat ini. Dirinya hanya ingin hidup tenang sambil merancang strategi dan mengumpulkan kekuatannya untuk menghadapi para Otsutsuki yang kini masih tersegel di ujung semesta sana. Saat Pertarungan di Konoha, ia hanya bisa mengambil keputusan untuk menyegel mereka karna ketidakmampuan dirinya dalam menghadapi Para Otsutsuki itu dalam kekuatan penuh. Semua kekuatan mereka itu diluar nalar, bahkan hewan yang dijuluki petaka, Thirexa, walaupun dengan setengah kekuatan makhluk petaka itu sudah mampu mendesak dirinya. Ditambah lagi dengan kemampuan Para Otsutsuki itu, dirinya tentu harus menjadi lebih kuat dan lebih licik lagi untuk memusnahkan eksistensi yang dapat mengancam keselamatan seluruh alam semesta ini.

Oleh karena itu, dirinya harus menyelesaikan pertarungan ini secepat mungkin. Ada beberapa opsi yang ia miliki. Pertama, ia bisa memusnahkan wujud didepannya ini. Tapi hal ini memiliki resiko, karna kehilangan salah satu Raja iblis, pihak supranatural itu pasti akan mencari informasi lebih dalam tentang dirinya, dan mengganggu ketenangan yang ia bilang tadi.

Opsi kedua, ia bisa menekan proses kebangkitan Lucifer, walaupun hanya bersifat sementara. Tentu saja, hal ini hanya akan menunda Kebangkitan iblis itu. Suatu saat nanti, ia pasti akan bangkit. Masa depan Sirzech hanya akan berakhir pada kebangkitan Lucifer, itu pasti. Salahkan kebodohannya yang melakukan percobaan bodoh itu.

'whussh'

'boommm'

Tiba tiba saja, Lucifer langsung melesat kearah Naruto dan berusaha melayangkan tinjuan padanya, namun berhasil ditangkap dengan mudah oleh Naruto.

**"Hoo, jadi Monyet sepertimu masih bisa menahan pukulanku-, ehh"**

ucapan Lucifer tampaknya harus berhenti kala melihat seringai Naruto saat ini. Entah kenapa, dirinya merasa takut saat melihat seringai Naruto yang seolah mengatakan 'apa kau bodoh' padanya.

"Kukira kau bisa menghiburku lebih lama lagi, tapi cukup sampai disini saja."

'duagghhh'

Detik berikutnya, Tubuh Lucifer kini meluncur keatas akibat pukulan keras dari Naruto yang mengenai dagu iblis itu.

'bziiit"

'duaggh' 'duaggh' 'duaggh' 'duaggh' 'duaggh'

'whuushh'

'boommm'

Tubuh Lucifer yang melayang diudara kini menjadi sasaran pukulan beruntun Naruto. Dipenuhi dengan kilatan kuning sebagai efek kecepatan jurusnya, Layaknya samsak tinju, Naruto mengakhiri serangannya dengan tendangan yang membuat tubuh itu melesat kebawah dan membentur tanah. Kawah besar segera tercipta akibat benturan itu.

"Belum selesai"

'sriiinnnggggggggg'

Mengadahkan tangannya kedatas, sebuah bijudama cukup besar kini terbentuk diatasnya. Tekanan kekuatan itu membuat udara sekitar berembus kencang serta debu yang terus bertebaran akibat perkumpulan Cakra positif dan negatif yang membuat bijudama itu tersenyum membesar. Jubah Rikudou miliknya kini berkibar kencang, dan detik selanjutnya, ia melepaskan bijudama itu kearah Lucifer yang baru saja bangkit.

'bbbooooooommmmmm'

Ledakan besar segera terbentuk dan menghancurkan area itu, menenggelamkan Lucifer yang ikut didalam Ledakan itu.

"Aku yakin itu takkan sukup membunuhmu"

Setelah ledakan selesai, ia bisa melihat tubuh Lucifer yang kini tergeletak dan berusaha bangkit berdiri. Lalu menatap tubuh Naruto yang kini melayang dengan wujud Rikudou miliknya.

**"GHH, BANGSAT... Akan ku pastikan kau akan mati disini sekarang juga..."**

'bziit'

Dalam sekejap, Lucifer menghilang diikuti kilatan merah yang melesat kearah Naruto. Sharinegan miliknya yang menangkap pergerakan itu pun membuat Naruto dengan mudah mengelak dengan membiarkan pukulan itu melewati sisi kirinya. Tau bahwa serangannya tak mengenai sang target, Lucifer menciptakan sebuah pedang dari Power of Destruction, lalu mengarahkan tebasan tepat di titik buta makhluk pada umumnya.

'duggh'

Tanpa Lucifer duga, Naruto kemudian menahan pergelangan tangan sang Raja iblis pertama itu, lalu menariknya sekuat tenaga hingga lengan itu terputus dari pangkalnya

'aaggghhh'

'Duaagghh'

Tak ingin memberikan kesempatan, Naruto dengan cepat berbalik lalu memberikan pukulan Uppercut berlapis chakra yang bersarang telak kesatu Raja Iblis itu.

'bziit'

'buaggh'

'buaggh'

'bzittt'

'buaggh'

Tubuh Lucifer yang melayang keatas kemudian menjadi sasaran empuk bagi Naruto, yang menghilang dengan kilatan biru dan menghajar tubuh itu dengan pukulan pukulan cepat berlapis Chakra.

'sringg'

"Habislah kau, _**Senpo: Goen Odama Rasenggan"**_

Naruto yang tiba tiba muncul didepan tubuh Lucifer langsung menyarangkan sebuah Rasenshuriken api yang berukuran besar dan langsung menelan tubuh Raja Iblis itu, lalu jatuh dan menghantam tanah dengan keras.

'tap'

Naruto pun lalu mendarat sambil melihat hasil serangannya yang masih berpijar dan membentuk ledakan beberapa belas meter tepat didepannya itu.

Setelah ledakan itu menghilang, kini tampak tubuh Lucifer yang berantakan kini tengah berusaha untuk berdiri didalam Kawah itu.

"Regenerasi kah, yah kalau dengan ini saja kau sudah kalah, kau sangat mengecewakanku lho..." Ucap Naruto yang melihat tubuh Lucifer kini perlahan beregenerasi. Tangannya yang putus tadi kini perlahan terbentuk, serta luka luka parah yang ia alami tadi perlahan mulai menutup.

"Hanya dengan serangan kecil seperti tadi saja sudah membuatmu kewalahan, apa kau itu memang Si Lucifer itu kah? Kemampuanmu itu tak lebih dan tak kurang seperti Iblis merah yang tubuhnya kau manfaatkan itu lho?... Atau karena kekuatanmu yang masih belum sempurna hingga kau tak bisa bertarung secara penuh? Kalau begini terus, aku akan dengan mudah bisa menyegelnya lagi lho?" Ucap Naruto dengan seringai mengejek terpampang diwajahnya.

**"MANUSIA SIALAN...TAKKAN KUMAAFKAN KAU. _JUDGEMENT LUCIFER : METEORIC JUDGEMENT_****"**

Tiba tiba, area sekitar dimensi buatan itu gelap seketika. Diatas sana lima buah meteor yang sangat besar kini tercipta dari ketiadaan, dan terus mendekat menuju Naruto.

**"SELANJUTNYA, KAU PASTI AKAN MATI MONYET SIALANNN... _JUDGEMENT LUCIFER :INFINITE ETERNAL INFERNO BLAZE..."_**

sementara itu, sebuah lingkaran sihir raksasa yang besarnya mencapai 100 meter kini tercipta didepan Lucifer, lalu menembakkan Laser berwarna merah kehitaman dan melesat kearah Naruto.

"Aku merasa Dejavu, keadaan ini sama seperti kemunculan Madara di perang Shinobi dulu. Yang membedakan dengan saat ini ialah besar meteor itu,dan ..."

'sringggg'

"Tingkat kekuatanku saat ini..."

Mengambil sebuah gudoudama dibelakangnya dan mengarahkannya keatas, ia membuat Gudoudama itu semakin membesar. Luapan kelima elemen, serta teknik bayangan dan cahaya yang terus menyatu dan membuat Gudoudama itu terus membesar hingga seukuran Bijudama yang ia buat sebelumnya. Gudoudama besar itu lalu melesat kearah meteor yang ratusan kali lebih besar itu, Lalu mengeluarkan cahaya terang dan menghasilkan ledakan besar yang menelan seluruh Meteor itu hingga habis tak tersisa

'Kaaaabbbbbboooooommmmmm'

Sementara itu, Laser raksasa yang tadinya mengarah kepadanya kini tertahan dan terserap akibat sebuah energi tak terlihat yang kini tercipta tepat saat dia merentangkan tangannya saat ini.

"Indah sekali. Sudah lama aku tak melihat Fenomena kehancuran seperti ini." Ucap Naruto melihat hasil ledakan dari jurusnya itu.

Semua hanya bisa terdiam melihat ledakan yang sangat besar itu. Bahkan mereka yang berada didalam kekkai itu hanya bisa terdiam dengan mulut terbuka melihat besarnya ledakan yang menelan Meteor sebesar itu hanya dalam sekejap mata, serta Laser penghancur yang diserap oleh Naruto.. Sementara itu, disisi Lucifer... Ia hanya terdiam kala melihat kekuatan penghancur itu. Rasa takut yang telah lama tak ia rasakan perlahan timbul dipikirannya. Persis saat ia mencoba melawan Thirexa pada saat Great war dulu

"Tak Fokus pada musuh didepanmu hanya akan membuatmu berada di kematian, bodoh."

"Sial..."

'duaggghhh'

'stap'

'stap'

'stap''

'stap'

"Aaaarrrggghhhh"

Dalam sekejap, Lucifer kini telah terbaring, dengan kelima tongkat hitam yang menusuk tubuhnya pada 5 titik yang mengunci pergerakannya. Didepannya, Kini berdiri Naruto yang memberinya tatapan dingin, seakan bahwa dihadapannya, ia hanya melihat seonggok sampah disini. Rasa dingin kini mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya, seiring dengan kekuatan miliknya yang terasa ditekan akibat kelima tongkat hitam itu.

'aku tak bisa merespon kekuatanku...Tongkat sialan ini, benda ini terus menekan aliran sihirmu...' Batin Lucifer.

"Keadaan ini serasa membuatku bernostalgia, Kala waktu itu pain yang mencoba untuk menangkap ku diKonoha." Ucap Naruto.

"Sebenarnya... Makhluk macam apa kau ini" Lucifer kini bertanya, tampaknya ia masih tak menerima, bahwa dia...sang Raja iblis... dikalahkan oleh seorang manusia yang dianggap sebagai makhluk paling lemah diantara ras lainnya.

"Bukankah kau sudah mengetahuinya...dari ras apa aku berasal? Atau, apakah kau masih tak bisa percaya...bahwa dirimu dikalahkan oleh ras yang kau anggap lemah ini?" Jawab Naruto dingin, yang membuat Lucifer kini hanya bisa terdiam.

"Ini adalah kenyataan. Realitas yang akan membantah semua pemikiran sempit daripada kaum supranatural seperti kalian. Kalian berpikir, didunia manapun... Manusia hanyalah ras lemah yang hanya bisa kalian manfaatkan layaknya barang sekali pakai. Grigori, Mekai, Olympus, Asgard... Setiap tempat tinggal kalian para makhluk supranatural selalu menganggap hal seperti itu hanyalah hal biasa Dimata kalian, bukankah begitu?" Ucap Naruto yang tepat berada didepan Lucifer.

"Tapi, bukankah itu adalah fakta... Manusia diciptakan hanya sebagai alat bagi kami, Makhluk yang lebih kuat. Dari segi kemampuan, fisik, dan kekuatan... Manusia selalu berada ditempat terbawah di semesta ini. Sampah... Bukankah itu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan semua manusia disemesta ini?" Yang dikatakan Lucifer memang tidak salah, tetapi juga tidaklah benar.

Memang benar, dari segi kemampuan, fisik dan kekuatan... Manusia memang tak bisa dibandingkan dengan para makhluk supranatural itu. Sejak dulu, mulai dari terusirnya manusia dari surga... Umat manusia hanya selalu mengalami penderitaan. Hanya bisa menerima semua penderitaan akibat ulah para makhluk supranatural itu. Great War, Perang antar dewa Dewi Olympus dan Asgard, Civil War of Mekai... Semua itu hanya meninggalkan goresan pahit bagi manusia yang hanya bisa menerima, tanpa bisa sekalipun membalas mereka. Jadi apakah manusia hanya terlahir sebagai alat? Yang hanya bisa dipakai untuk tujuan para makhluk supranatural itu? Apakah itu tujuan Kami-sama menciptakan manusia?

Tentu saja tidak! Manusia diciptakan sebagai makhluk yang segambar dengan ciptaan Kami-sama yang lainnya, memiliki kebebasan dan hak yang sama didalam semesta ciptaan Kami-Sama ini, dan bukanlah sebagai alat ataupun barang yang dapat dipergunakan oleh para makhluk supranatural itu. Di semesta ini, bukan hanya ada tempat bagi kaum supranatural itu saja, tetapi disamakan juga ada makhluk yang bernama manusia, makhluk mortal dengan ambisi dan ketidakpuasan yang tak terbatas, makhluk yang bisa lebih baik daripada malaikat ketika bersama orang yang ia cintai, ataupun makhluk yang bisa lebih kejam dari iblis bila kehilangan hal yang ia cintai itu, itulah wujud manusia yang sebenarnya.

"Tapi, ingatlah fakta bahwa... Manusia ini telah berhasil mempermalukanmu saat ini, makhluk yang kalian anggap sampah ini...bahkan telah mampu melangkah maju dan melampaui kalian, bukankah itu adalah fakta yang terlihat saat ini?"

Ya, memang benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto tadi. Contoh saja, lihatlah selama 200 tahun belakangan ini, kemajuan pesat yang dialami oleh seluruh umat manusia ini. Hanya dengan bermodalkan ambisi, tekat, dan ketidakpuasan akan segala hal, kini umat manusia telah berhasil mengalami kemajuan yang amat pesat. Bahkan, makhluk yang tak memiliki sedikitpun sihir ditubuhnya itu, kini telah berhasil menggenggam dunia ini. Walaupun masih buta dengan hal hal yang berbau supranatural, kemajuan pesat ini bisa digapai umat manusia hanya dalam kurun waktu 200 tahun, dimana berbanding terbalik dengan para kaum supranatural itu yang membutuhkan ribuan bahkan puluhan ribu tahun hanya untuk mengalami sedikit kemajuan pada ras mereka masing masing

"Cihh, sampai kapanpun makhluk rendah seperti kalian takkan bisa sejajar dengan kami... Lepaskan tongkat tongkat bodoh ini dariku Sialan, akan kubunuh dan kucabik cabik tubuh sombongnya itu, monyet sialan..." Teriak Lucifer

'sringgggggg'

Sebuah bijudama yang cukup besar kini tercipta didepan Naruto yang memandang rendah Lucifer yang masih terbaring dengan 5 batang hitam yang menancap di tubuhnya.

"Mencabikku?Membunuhku?...HAHAHAHA...Aku tak tau apa kau ini bodoh atau tolol, apakah kau paham seperti apa keadaanmu sekarang, Iblis Bodoh? Apakah sampai sekarang kau masih belum paham juga, seberapa jauh perbedaan kekuatan kita ini? Kau yang sekarang bahkan tak bisa membebaskan dirimu dari tongkat milikku itu, bagaimana kau bilang bahwa kau mau membunuhku, JANGAN BERCANDA, IBLIS!" Ucap Naruto diakhiri dengan suara yang meninggi.

"Aku bersumpah, aku pasti akan membunuhmu monyet sialan... Saat aku lepas dari tubuh ini, Akan kucari kemanapun kau pergi, MONYET SIALAN..."

'dugghhh'

"Sepertinya kau cuma iblis yang besar omong ya?" Ucap Naruto sambil memijak kepala Lucifer

"Baiklah, suatu saat nanti akan kutunggu ucapanmu itu. Sekarang, lebih baik kau kembali tidur, aku muak mendengar ocehan ocehanmu itu, Iblis..." Ucap Naruto yang mulai melayang, Lalu menjatuhkan Bijudama itu ke tubuh Sirzech.

Sementara itu, disini lain, tepatnya didalam kekkai yang berisi keenam eksistensi berbeda itu hanya bisa melihat benturan kedua kekuatan yang bisa dikatakan tak seimbang itu. Serafall yang melihat bahwa Sirzech yang terletak didepan pria itu tentu tak bisa diam melihat sahabatnya yang kini tentu bisa terbunuh kapan saja.

"A-azazel, kita harus menghentikan dia. Kalau begini terus, Sirzech tentu saja akan terbunuh saat ini juga..." Teriak Serafall

"Tapi, bagaimana kita melakukan itu. Jujur saja, kekuatanku saat ini telah terkuras habis. Aku juga tak bisa menghubungi Baraqiel dan Shemhazai saat ini." Ucap Azazel

"Hal ini tentu takkan terjadi bila kalian berempat takkan menyerang dia saat itu. Kebodohan kalian yang memandang rendah dirinya tentunya telah mengakibatkan petaka bagi kalian, itu adalah hal yang wajar. Saat ini, bahkan bila kita semua menyerangnya, kita bahkan takkan mampu mengalahkan kekuatan abnormal miliknya itu." Susano'o kini mulai menanggapi ucapan Azazel tadi.

'boooommmmmm'

Sebuah ledakan besar kini kembali terjadi pada tempat pertarungan itu, yang membuat mereka berenam kembali terdiam menyaksikan ledakan besar tersebut. Debu dan asap kini membumbung tinggi dan menutupi seluruh area pertarungan tadi. Setelah debu tersebut menghilang, kini bisa terlihat kawah besar dengan Sirzech yang telah kembali ke wujud aslinya terbaring ditengah kawah tersebut, beserta Naruto yang kini masih melayang di atas Kawah besar tersebut dalam wujud Rikudou sempurna miliknya.

"Dengan begitu, dia takkan bisa keluar untuk sementara waktu." Ucap Naruto yang selesai menekan kembali Lucifer kedalam tubuh Sirzech. Kedua Rinnegan miliknya kini memandang seluruh area dimensi buatan miliknya itu yang kini telah rusak sepenuhnya akibat efek daripada pertarungan hari ini.

Didepannya, kini ia bisa melihat tubuh Sirzech yang dipenuhi oleh luka parah di sekujur tubuhnya. Seluruh armor yang dikenakannya kini telah musnah tak tersisa, dan hanya meninggalkan sepotong celana yang menutupi tubuhnya.

'sringgggggg'

Beberapa lingkaran sihir kini terbentuk didepan Naruto, lalu mengeluarkan beberapa penonton yang telah menyaksikan betapa brutalnya pertarungan yang tak seimbang barusan.

"SIRZECH..."

Serafall yang baru keluar dari lingkaran sihir itu langsung berlari ketempat tubuh Sirzech terbaring dan memeriksa keadaan sahabatnya itu.

"Dia masih hidup..."Ucap Serafall, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil yang berisi cairan air mata Phenex, lalu meneteskannya ketubuh Sirzech

"Percuma... Kau takkan bisa menyembuhkannya dengan cairan itu iblis bodoh. Sebanyak apapun cairan yang kau gunakan pada iblis merah itu, kau takkan bisa menyembuhkannya bila kelima tongkat hitam milikku itu masih berada ditubuhnya, begitupula dengan iblis es itu..." ucap Naruto yang melihat tindakan sang Iblis yang bergelar Leviathan tersebut.

Serafall yang mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan pun segera berusaha untuk mencabut Tongkat hitam itu dengan seluruh kekuatan miliknya yang tersisa, namun saat menyentuh tongkat itu, ia hanya bisa terdiam akibat kekuatan miliknya yang tertekan oleh tongkat hitam itu.

"Kheh, Naif sekali... Apa kau berharap bahwa dengan kekuatanmu yang sekarang kau mampu menarik tongkat itu? Menyerahlah... Kematian mereka berdua ada ditanganku sekarang." Ucap Naruto

"DIAM KAU BAJINGAN..." Teriak Serafall lalu menembakkan beberapa tombak es kearah Naruto.

'trakk' 'trakk' 'trakk'

Semua tombak es yang melesat tadi langsung pecah dan berserakan didepan Naruto akibat berbenturan dengan Gudoudama miliknya yang dengan sigap langsung melindungi dirinya.

"Rupanya kau masih bisa melawan ya. Baiklah, kalau begitu..._**Bansho Tenin**_..."

'whusss'

'krakkkk'

"Aku akan mengirimkanmu ke Ketiadaan sekarang juga" Ucap Naruto sambil mencekik tubuh Serafall yang barusan tertarik akibat jurus milik Naruto itu.

"Aaakkkhhh" Serafall hanya bisa meringis kesakitan kala cekikan itu semakin lama semakin keras. Ia pun hanya bisa meronta akibat kesakitan yang ia dapat kala cekikan itu semakin keras dan siap untuk mematahkan lehernya kapan saja.

'tap'

Tiba-tiba, Susano'o yang tadinya hanya berdiri dibelakangnya kini menepuk pundak Naruto, diikuti oleh Amaterasu yang kini telah ada disampingnya.

"Naruto-san, bukankah ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memberikan sedikit pelajaran pada mereka berempat? Aku paham apa yang kau rasakan saat ini, karna kami juga pernah merasakan amarah darimu saat kami juga memperlakukanmu sama seperti yang mereka lakukan tadi. Mungkin ini agak menjengkelkan, tapi bisakah kau melepaskan mereka berempat sekarang? Membunuh kedua petinggi dari fraksi Iblis dan Malaikat jatuh saat ini juga tentunya bisa berdampak buruk pada keseimbangan dunia dan akan memicu perang besar nantinya. Kami tak ingin hal itu terjadi, dan tentunya kau juga tak ingin hal itu terjadi, bukan?"Ucap Susano'o yang kini berdiri dibelakang Naruto.

"Persetan dengan perang dan keseimbangan. Kehilangan mereka berempat dari dunia ini pasti takkan membuat dunia ini sangat kacau seperti yang kau katakan tadi, Susano'o... Dunia ini sudah sangat rusak akibat tindakan dari Makhluk makhluk seperti mereka ini. Mungkin kalian berdua tidak begitu mengetahuinya, tapi selama ini... Saat aku mengamati seluruh kehidupan makhluk Supranatural yang ada di dimensi ini dari balik bayangan, aku telah melihat segala macam penyimpangan, kelicikan, penipuan, dan juga tindakan tindakan menjijikkan mereka. Tenshi, Akuma, Datenshi, Nordik, Olympus, Swargaloka,. Aku telah melihat semual hal itu dari balik bayangan. Apakah hal itu merupakan sebuah bagian yang pantas untuk dipertahankan di semesta ini? Tidak. Sudah cukuplah_** ' Mereka' **_yang saat ini masih tersegel diujung sana yang telah merusak alam semesta ini" Ucap Naruto sambil memperkuat cemilannya pada Serafall.

"Mereka?"

"Saat ini kau tak perlu tau tentang siapa yang kukatakan tadi, Susano'o... Yang pasti satu saat nanti, saat mereka terlepas dari sana, bisa dipastikan takkan ada seorangpun yang bisa menahan mereka yang berasal dari dimensi ini. Mereka yang hanya haus akan kekuatan dan kekuasaan hanya akan memandang semuanya seperti sebuah kerikil yang bisa dihancurkan dengan mudah." Ucap Naruto, lalu memandang lurus keatas sambil membayangkan _mereka_ yang ia sebutkan tadi.

"Maka dari itu... Kelompok kelompok pengacau seperti mereka ini, hanya akan menjadi hama pengganggu di dunia ini. Bukankah hama itu memang sepantasnya untuk dibasmi agar tak mengganggu orang lain?"

"Ta-tapi..."

"Jangan menggangguku, Susano'o... Walaupun kau dan fraksi Takamagahara telah kuanggap semabagi teman dan aliansi , tapi tak ada jaminan bahwa aku takkan menyerang kalian lagi bila kalian menghalangiku. Diduniaku yang dulu, membunuh seorang teman hanya untuk berjalannya dan berhasilnya sebuah misi adalah hal yang biasa dilakukan... Dan akupun juga telah melakukannya berkali kali. Jadi sekarang... jangan memaksaku untuk melakukan seperti yang kukatakan tadi, **Susano'o**" Ucap Naruto lalu menatap tajam salah satu dewa yang ada disampingnya itu.

"A-aaakkkhhh" Ringisan Serafall kali ini semakin kuat kala tubuhnya kini mulai tak bisa lagi untuk menahan rasa sakit dan sesak yang ia rasakan akibat cekikan yang semakin kuat itu. Azazel yang melihat hal itu pun kini mulai bersiap untuk menyerangnya dan

'tap'

'tap'

'tap'

'sreett'

Disaat keadaan yang semakin tegang itu, Tiba tiba Amaterasu berjalan tepat kedepan Naruto, lalu membungkukkan badannya dimana hal itu biasanya dilakukan oleh orang yang melakukan sebuah kesalahan yang ingin meminta maaf.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Amaterasu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Naruto-san, kumohon Lepaskanlah mereka. Aku meminta hal ini sebagai teman padamu, Naruto-san. Aku paham tentang pandanganmu pada mereka dan juga makhluk seperti kami itu seperti apa, karena kami juga pernah melakukan hal yang sama seperti mereka. Tapi untuk saat ini, Kumohon...Kumohon untuk melepaskan mereka ini, Naruto-san. Kau yang telah mengubah sudut pandangku pada manusia, kau juga yang telah mengubah sudut pandangku pada dunia dan semesta ini. Saat ini, aku bahkan tak sanggup bila melihat para manusia yang akan menjadi korban saat terjadinya perang akibat tindakanmu ini, Naruto-san. Melihat mereka yang hanya bisa pasrah dan mengutuk nasib yang terjadi pada mereka, membayangkan hal menyakitkan seperti itu saja telah membuat hatiku sangat sakit, hiks...hikss" Ucap Amaterasu lalu kemudian berlutut dan membungkukkan badan tepat didepan Naruto, diikuti oleh Isakan tangis yang tiba tiba terdengar dari salah satu Dewi tertinggi Takamagahara itu.

'tap'

'duggh'

"Uhukkh...uhukkh...uhukkh"

Tubuh Serafall yang tadinya berada dalam cekikan itupun kini terlepas dan jatuh, diikuti oleh suara batuk dan tarikan napas panjang akibat cekikan Naruto tadi.

"Berdirilah..." Ucapan Naruto tadi tentunya bisa didengar oleh semua orang disitu, namun hal itu tak membuat Amaterasu berdiri dan masih terisak sambil berlutut didepan Naruto.

'tap'

Naruto pun kemudian menentang pindang sang Dewi, lalu membantunya untuk berdiri dihadapannya. Wajah cantik sang Dewi matahari, diikuti oleh air mata yang masih mengalir dipipi mulus itupun kini bisa ia lihat.

" Aku bersyukur karena kini kau telah belajar dari masa lalu setelah melihat bagaimana penderitaan yang dialami seluruh manusia dimuka bumi ini." Ucap Naruto sembari mengelap air mata yang mengalir dipipi Dewi itu, yang kini mulai menengadah dan menatap wajah pucat Naruto yang masih berada dalam Wujud Rikudou miliknya.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membunuh seseorang setelah merasakan perasaan bahagia yang ada di depanku ini? Hatiku bahkan sangat senang, melihat sang Dewi yang dulu hanya peduli pada Fraksinya saja, kini bisa merasakan dan memahami perasaan dan penderitaan yang dialami oleh ciptaan Kami-sama yang selalu dianggap remeh ini. Baiklah... Untuk saat ini aku akan melepaskan para hama ini.." Ucap Naruto lalu melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Dewi itu.

'tap' 'Tap' 'tap'

"Mau apa kau?..." Ucap Azazel yang kini kembali bersiaga saat melihat Naruto yang berjalan kearahnya.

"Lepaskan dia" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah iblis yang ada di punggungnya itu.

"Ja-jangan harap aku mau menuruti perkataanmu itu, sia-sialan" Jawab Azazel terbata bata saat berada didepan Naruto. Ia yang telah merasakan seberapa besarnya kekuatan pemuda yang ada didepannya ini, tentu takkan bisa bersikap tenang ketika makhluk yang bisa ia labelkan sebagai '_The Destroyer'_ itu kini berdiri tepat didepannya.

"Turuti saja apa perkataannya, Malaikat jatuh bodoh. Bukankah dia sudah mengatakan akan melepaskan kalian, tapi sepertinya kebodohanmu dan keegoisanku itu masih belum bisa mempercayai bahwa kalian telah kalah ya, sialan..." Ucap Susano'o.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa aku mempercayai omongannya itu-..."

"Aku tak membutuhkan omong kosong mu itu, gagak kotor. Lebih baik kau tidur sekarang juga, _**Genjutsu : Rinnegan...**_"

'Deggg'

'duugghhhh'

Dalam detik kemudian, tubuh sang pemimpin Datenshi itu ambruk akibat Doujutsu dari mata Terkutuk itu. Rinnegan yang kini masih berputar perlahan berhenti.

"Azazel, sialan...apa yang kau lakukan pada Azazel, bangsat..." Serafall kembali hanya bisa berteriak melihat salah satu rekannya itu kembali tumbang bersamaan dengan sahabatnya yang berada di punggungnya itu.

'sringgg'

"Iblis berisik..." Ucap Naruto setelah menanamkan Genjutsu pada iblis Leviatan

Naruto kemudian berjalan kearah tubuh Grafia yang berada tepat di atas tubuh Azazel yang terbaring didepannya itu.

'whusss'

Tubuh iblis berambut perak itu kemudian melayang dan kini persis tepian berada dihadapannya.

"Seperti dugaaanku, Jantungnya pasti hancur akibat teknik Raikiri milikku tadi. Seandainya saja aku tak menancapkan Gudoudamaku padanya, sirkuit energi roh kehidupan pada tubuhnya itu pasti telah lenyap. Kalau aku melepaskan tongkat ini, sedetik saja, dia pasti akan mati saat itu juga" ucap Naruto sambil melirik Amaterasu yang kini berada disampingnya.

"Jadi, apakah kau bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkannya, Naruto-san..." Tanya Amaterasu.

"Sihir apapun takkan bisa menyembuhkan tubuhnya, karna salah satu prinsip dari Gudoudamaku milikku yang menetralisir seluruh Energi yang mencoba masuk ataupun keluar dari tubuhnya. Tapi ada satu teknik yang bisa menyelamatkannya. Walaupun sejujurnya aku sangat membenci saat aku menggunakannya pada orang orang yang kuanggap seperti mereka ini. Yah, tapi karna mendengar permintaanmu tadi, apa boleh buat..." Ucap Naruto sambil mengendikkan bahunya.

"Arigatou, Naruto-san" ucap Amaterasu sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

'jrass'

Naruto lalu memasukkan tangannya kedalam dada iblis yang masih berlubang itu, lalu mengambil beberapa potongan organ yang rusak akibat salah satu jurusnya itu

"Mungkin ini sudah cukup... Dengan mengalirkan energi kehidupan dari Rikudou, potongan organ ini akan meregenerasi dan membentuk sebuah organ baru. Chakra Rikudou adalah salah satu dari beberapa tipe energi yang takkan bisa dinetralisir oleh Gudoudamaku milikku ini. Lalu kalau aku menanamkannya seperti ini..." Ucap Naruto lalu meletakkan organ jantung yang baru terbentuk ke dalam dada Grafia yang berlubang itu...

"Ia akan beregenerasi dengan cepat dan menjadi jaringan yang sama dengan jaringan yang telah hilang sebelumnya. Saa, sekarang tinggal mencabut Gudoudamaku milikku. Susano'o, bawa kemari Tubuh iblis tomat itu, aku akan mencabut yang ada disana juga"

"Ha'i, Naruto-san"

'jrass'

'jrass'

'jrass'

Beberapa detik kemudian, batang batang hitam yang tertancap pada tubuh mereka berdua pun telah terlepas.

"Bagaimana dengan Azazel, kau tadi juga telah memotong salah satu tangannya kan?" Tanya Amaterasu.

"Kalau itu, biarlah itu menjadi bekas yang akan selalu diingatnya. Dengan Genjutsu yang kutanamkan padanya, ia akan berada dalam dunia ilusi yang terus menyiksanya selama 2×24 jam. Hal itu tentu akan menyisakan sebuah trauma mendalam baginya. Hehe kurasa hal ini cukup menarik, bagaimana melihat reaksinya saat kembali melihatku dan mengingatkannya akan waktu waktu penyiksaannya dalam ilusi itu"

"Ah-...ahahaha, sekarang aku jadi bingung siapa yang sudah menjadi iblis sebenarnya." Amaterasu hanya bisa tertawa kikuk mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto tadi.

"Sekarang, aku akan membuat mereka berdua melupakan kejadian ini. Aku tak ingin Fraksi iblis mengetahui siapa dalang yang telah membuat raja dan ratu mereka terluka seperti ini lalu kemudian mengejarku, haha.. hal itu sangat merepotkan bagiku. Tapi aku akan menanamkan Rasa Takut yang akan terus terbayang tentang hari ini. Rasa Takut tentu akan membuat seseorang akan membatasi segala tindakannya. Mereka takkan mengingat kejadian ini, tapi sebuah perasaan takut akan hari ini akan terus hinggap didalam diri mereka berdua" ujar Naruto lalu menunjuk kearah Sirzech dan Grafia.

"Ya, aku paham akan hal itu... Tapi, bagaimana dengan Azazel dan Serafall, juga iblis muda yang telah melihatmu tadi?" Tanya Amaterasu

"Mereka akan mengingat akan kejadian ini. Aku akan membuat sebuah segel pengikat pada jantung mereka berdua. Segel itu akan merespon otak mereka, lalu menghentikan pergerakan mereka dan membuat tubuh mereka kaku sementara saat akan mencoba memberitahu kejadian ini pada siapapun diluar sana. Mengenai iblis yang diluar itu, aku telah memerintahkan bunshinku untuk membuat Genjutsu pengikat di otak mereka, kalau mereka ingin memberitahu sedikitpun tentangku baik pada rekan mereka yang lain, Genjutsu itu akan aktif dan mengikat mereka sementara. untuk kedua Merpati itu..."

'sringgg'

"Aku akan membuat mereka melupakan hal ini untuk selamanya." Ucap Naruto setelah memberikan Genjutsu pada Michael dan Gabriel yang tak sempat untuk berkata sedikitpun.

"Souka...dengan begini tak ada yang akan mengetahui hal ini selain kami berdua, bukan begitu Naruto-san?" Tanya Susano'o.

"Ya, kau benar."

Setelah melakukan hal yang ia katakan tadi, Naruto kemudian melayang lalu terbang sejauh beberapa ratus meter keatas lalu merentangkan tangannya.

"Kerusakan yang cukup besar..." Ucap Naruto sambil memandang kesegala arah dimensi buatan miliknya itu.

'Sringgggg'

Dalam sekejap, Dimensi itu kini telah kembali seperti semula. Tak ada lagi kawah dan lubang besar hasil pertarungan tadi. Semuanya kini kembali menjadi Padang rumput luas yang ditumbuhi oleh beberapa pohon disekitarnya.

'tap'

"Dengan ini semua selesai. Selanjutnya, aku akan mengirim mereka kembali ke akademi Kuoh. Sepertinya diluar sana kini ada beberapa iblis yang sepertinya masih mencari dan menunggu mereka ini. Aku akan membawa kita ke tempat lain. Lagi pula, aku ingin memperkenalkan beberapa orang pada kalian berdua." Ujar Naruto. Dalam sekejap, keenam tubuh yang terbaring itu kini telah menghilang ditelan oleh blur cahaya kuning.

"Berpegangan pada padaku..Amaterasu, Susano'o."

"Ha'i"

'sringgg'

XXXX

"Huh, sepertinya boss telah selesai melakukannya, ya..?"

Sementara itu, disebuah apartemen yang tak jauh dari Akademi Kuoh, Bunshin Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas setelah mengetahui keberhasilan dari biasanya itu. Disampingnya, kini terlihat Kurumi yang sedang duduk sambil membaringkan sang adik yang masih tertidur dipangkuannya.

"Ada apa, Bunshin-san?"

"Tidak, hanya saja sepertinya boss telah menyelesaikan urusannya dengan para cecunguk itu tadi. Ahh, Lupakan itu. Sekarang, apa kau telah paham akan kondisimu, dan apa yang sebenarnya tersembunyi dibalik kebenaran dunia ini, bukan?"

Berbekal saat yang lalu, Naruto-, bunshin Naruto itu telah menyelesaikan semua penjelasannya akan dunia supranatural. Ia pun juga menjelaskan tentang sejarah perang Great War yang terjadi puluhan ribu tahun yang lalu, tentang berkat Tuhan yang disebut juga dengan Sacred Hear, juga tentang Fraksi-fraksi Mitologi yang saat ini masih ada di alam semesta ini.

"Aku paham bahwa saat ini kau ingin untuk tidak mempercayai semua perkataanmu tadi. Tapi, ini adalah kebenaran yang telah kau lihat sendiri. Sacred Hear yang saat ini berada dalam tubuhmu itu kini telah menjadi incaran dari salah satu Fraksi, lebih tepatnya Fraksi Datenshi. Walaupun mereka adalah golongan pembangkang dari Fraksi itu, tapi hanya tinggal masalah waktu saja bagi mereka untuk merebut Sacred Gear itu dari tubuhmu...dan kau sendiri sudah mengetahui kan, apa akibatnya bila Sacred Gear itu dikeluarkan dari tubuhmu?"

"A-aku akan Ma-mati" Ucap Kurumi Terbata

"Ya, hal itulah yang akan terjadi padamu." Ucap Bunshin Naruto itu.

Naruto bisa melihat tubuh gadis didepannya itu yang kini kembali bergetar akibat Rasa Takut yang ia rasakan saat ini. Ia pun hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat respon teman sekelasnya ini, yang mana hal itu sangat wajar ia rasa.

"Begitulah hal yang terus terjadi pada pemilik Sacred Gear yang terus diburu oleh para makhluk Supranatural itu. Dimanfaatkan demi kepentingan dan untuk menghimpun kekuatan pribadi, mereka hanya menganggap bahwa manusia itu hanyalah sebuah barang yang bisa dengan mudah mereka pakai secara sembarang, lalu membuangnya begitu saja saat sudah tak dibutuhkan. Yang kuat akan semakin kuat, dan yang lemah hanya akan diinjak-injak." Ujar Naruto.

"Ta-tapi, apakah tak ada yang bisa dilakukan untuk mengubah semua lingkaran penderitaan ini? Apakah aku harus menjadi sangat kuat sepertimu untuk bisa mengeluarkan aku dan adikku dari kondisi ini, Naruto-san?" Ucap Kurumi yang kini mulai berhasil mengendalikan rasa takutnya itu.

"Menjadi lebih kuat dan siap untuk mempertahankan dirimu sendiri adalah langkah pertama untuk keluar dari lingkaran penderitaan itu. Apabila kau tak bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri, bagaimana kau bisa menyelamatkan orang-orang yang kau sayangi bila kau lebih lemah dari musuh-musuh sendiri? Bila dunia ini telah menjadi iblis, maka kau harus bertindak lebih kejam dari iblis itu sendiri. Apa kau tau, Tokisaki-san? Para Iblis dan makhluk Supranatural itu memang memiliki fisik atau apapun yang lebih unggul dari manusia... Tapi ada satu hal yang sama sekali tak bisa dimiliki oleh para makhluk Supranatural itu dan hal itu hanya dimiliki oleh Manusia. Apa kau tau apa itu, Tokisaki-san?" Tanya Naruto apa gadis yang masih duduk disampingnya itu.

"Apa itu, Naruto-san?"

" Sebuah Tekad untuk terus berkembang. Setelah mengalami sebuah penderitaan, manusia pasti akan terus berusaha untuk menjadi lebih baik dan berjuang untuk mengalahkan semua penyebab penderitaan yang telah ia alami sebelumnya. Mereka yang tak ingin jatuh ke lubang yang sama, akan terus berjuang dengan tekad agar bisa berkembang dan menjadi lebih kuat. Saat dimana para makhluk Supranatural itu masih bersantai dalam keunggulan mereka, para manusia terus berusaha dengan cara mereka sendiri... Tanpa henti... Tanpa lelah... dan mereka telah menunjukkan hasilnya. Manusia yang dulunya tak beradab, perlahan berkembang menjadi lebih kuat dan lebih baik, hingga bisa sampai pada masa sekarang dimana teknologi mereka yang kini telah berkembang pesat dan bahkan kini mulai ditiru oleh para makhluk Supranatural itu. Mereka yang tadinya hanya duduk tenang dan menikmati kejayaan mereka, tanpa sadar dibelakang mereka telah bersiap seorang predator yang terus berkembang dan siap menerkam mereka kapan saja. Dan kini, mereka ingin terus memanfaatkan para manusia yang telah berkembang melewati segala kesulitan kesulitan itu, JANGAN BERCANDA!" Ujar Naruto yang diakhiri dengan Nada tajam yang tak bisa ia tahan lagi.

"Manusia hanya perlu membuka mata mereka. Mereka hanya perlu berjuang keras sedikit lagi untuk keluar dari batasan batasan yang membelenggu mereka. Cinta untuk melindungi yang mereka sayangi, Rasa benci yang mereka dapatkan saat kehilangan yang mereka cintai, rasa sakit akan penderitaan yang mereka alami, dengan itu semua... Reaksi yang ada pada manusia itu akan semakin membara dan menguatkan tekad mereka, Itulah hal yang menjadi keunggulan bagi seluruh umat manusia ini" Ujar Naruto lalu berdiri dan berjalan kehadapan Kurumi.

"Jadi, kalau kau ingin keluar dari penderitaan ini, maka kau harus menjadi lebih kuat. Matamu kini sudah melihat kebenaran yang selama ini telah bersembunyi dibalik bayangan. Kau tak ingin kehilangan asli yang kau sayangi itu, maka kau sudah memiliki tekad untuk melindungi mereka. Kau tak ingin kan, suatu saat nanti, mereka hanya akan memakai adikmu sama seperti barang yang kukatakan tadi, kan?"

"Aku paham..."

Kurumi yang telah mendengar semua hal yang dikatakan Naruto tadi menjawab dengan tegas. Menurunkan kepala sang adik perlahan dari pangkuannya, ia pun lalu berdiri, dan kini menatap wajah pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Naruto-san, kumohon latihlah aku agar bisa menjadi lebih kuat seperti yang kau katakan tadi. Walaupun harus mematahkan tanganku ataupun kakiku, asalkan aku bisa menjadi lebih kuat dan bisa melindungi semua yang ku sayangi, aku akan terus berusaha... Takkan kubiarkan..." Kurumi menjeda perkataannya sebentar, namun yang membuat Naruto terkejut adalah

"Takkan kubiarkan mereka merebut hal yang berharga bagiku" Ucapnya dengan tatapan tajam dengan kedua pupil yang berbeda, dimana mata kirinya yang kini membentuk sebuah pola jam dengan kedua belas angka Romawi yang tercetak Dimata itu.

'sepertinya Sacred Gear miliknya telah merespon melalui emosi yang dimilikinya.' Batin Naruto.

"Dengan ini, kau sudah berhasil membangkitkan Sacred Gear milikmu. Kau telah maju selangkah dari tempatmu sebelumnya." Ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk cermin rumah yang ada dibelakangnya.

Kurumi yang mengikuti arah tunjuk Naruto tadi pun segera menatap dan mendapati bahwa mata kirinya kini telah berubah menjadi bentuk seperti jam dengan dua belas angka Romawi yang tercetak Dimata kirinya.

"Apa ini Sacred Gear milikku?"

"Ya, tapi aku tak tau mengapa Sacred Gear milikmu mengambil bentuk seperti itu. Apakah Sacred Gearmu itu mampu mengendalikan jalannya waktu ataupun bukan, kita akan mencari tahu nanti. Tapi, saat ini aku hanya bisa mengucapkan selamat karena telah berhasil membangkitkan Sacred Gear milikmu" Ujar Naruto.

"A-arigatou Naruto-san."

'tok' 'tok' 'tok'

Suara ketukan pintu tiba tiba memecah keheningan diapartemen itu. Bunshin Naruto yang sudah tau siapa yang ada dibalik pintu itu hanya tersenyum simpul, lalu berjalan untuk membuka pintu apartemen itu.

"Sepertinya mereka telah sampai. Tokisaki-san, aku akan mengenalkan padamu dua dari para petinggi mitologi Shinto... Dewi Amaterasu dan Dewa Susano'o." Ucap bunshin Naruto sambil menunjuk kedua orang yang berdiri bersama Naruto asli didepan pintu itu.

Kedua orang yang disebutkan tadi hanya mengulas senyum simpul sambil menatap gadis muda itu.

"Dewi Amaterasu-sama dan Dewa Susano'o-sama..., Sebuah kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan kalian berdua" Ucap Kurumi lalu membungkukkan kepalanya didepan kedua Dea dan Dewi itu.

"Angkatlah Kepalamu, gadis muda. Semua orang yang dianggap Naruto-san sebagai temannya juga adalah teman kami juga. Naruto-san pasti melihat sebuah potensi darimu sehingga ia mau melakukan semua hal ini, bukan begitu, Naruto-san?" Ucap Susano'o pada orang yang berdiri di kirinya itu.

"Dan kau sudah melihatnya bukan, Susano'o? Mata kirinya itu adalah bukti dari Anugerah yang diberikan Kami-sama pada manusia. Padahal beberapa menit yang lalu, ia hanyalah seorang gadis yang tak tau apa apa dan buta akan kebenaran yang ada di dunia ini. Tapi sekarang, ia telah berhasil membangkitkan potensi yang ada pada dirinya dalam sekejap saja. Itulah potensi perkembangan manusia yang dulu kukatakan padamu, Susano'o" Ucap Naruto yang berdiri ditengah kedua Dewa dan Dewi itu

"Boss kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, tugas yang kau berikan padaku telah selesai, kan?"

"Baik, terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu"

'booft'

Bunshin Naruto itupun kini telah menghilang ditelan asap kecil yang biasa terbentuk akibat pelepasan bunshin miliknya.

"Nah, jadi apakah Gadis ini yang ingin kau kenalkan pada kami, Naruto-san?" Ucap Amaterasu pada pemuda yang berdiri dimana nya itu.

"Dia adalah salah satunya. Tokisaki-san, apakah disini ada wilayah yang memiliki sedikit ruang kosong" Naruto lalu bertanya pada Kurumi.

"etto, dibelakang ada sedikit ruang pada halaman belakang, apa itu cukup Naruto-san?" jawab Kurumi yang kemudian membuka pintu belakang apartemen kecil itu.

"Ya, ini sudah cukup. Susano'o, bisakah kau membuat Kekkai kedap suara di rumah Tokisaki-san dan halaman belakang ini? Aku tak ingin adik dari Tokisaki-san nanti terbangun dan juga agar pembicaraan kita tak didengar oleh seorangpun disekitar sini."

"Ha'i Naruto-san"

Sebuah lingkaran sihir pun tercipta ditangan Susano'o, lalu mengeluarkan aura yang kemudian melingkupi area apartemen dan halaman belakang itu.

"Bagus, dengan begini aku akan memulai proses pemanggilan mereka, kalian bertiga mundurkan sedikit" Ucap Naruto yang langsung dipatuhi oleh mereka.

"Mokuton no Jutsu"

Sebuah batang pohon pun kini tercipta ditengah tengah halaman belakang itu.

"selanjutnya..."

'jsett'

'jsett'

'jsett'

Naruto lalu menempelkan tangannya kebatang pohon itu, lalu mengalirkan chakra Rikudou pada batang pohon itu. Pohon yang ada didepannya itu pun kemudian merespon lalu membentuk 2 buah Zetsu putih yang kemudian tergeletak didepannya.

'booft'

Sebuah Gulungan kecil kemudian yang ia transfer dari dimensi penyimpanan telah ia genggam. Naruto lalu membuka Gulungan itu dan langsung mengeluarkan kepulan asap kecil dari ketiadaan. Setelah asap menghilang, kini terlihat 2 buah botol berisi cairan dan sedikit sel tubuh yang ada didalam botol itu.

"Dengan ini, semua syarat sudah lengkap...setelah itu" Naruto pun lalu menumpahkan masing masing isi botol itu ketubuh Zetsu putih yang masih tergeletak lalu merangkai beberapa Handseal.

"Edotensei no Jutsu..."

Setelah menyebutkan jurusnya tadi, Zetsu-Zetsu putih itu kemudian menegang dan kemudian diselimuti oleh lembaran lembaran kertas, lalu membentuk siluet 2 orang yang kemudian terbentuk sempurna dan berdiri tepat didepannya.

"Dimana ini..." Salah satu dari tubuh edotensei itu lalu berbicara dan mengamati sekelilingnya. Mata merah itu kemudian terkejut ketika menyadari siapa orang yang ada didepannya ini

"Kau kan..."

"Lama tak berjumpa, Uchiha Madara dan juga Senju Hashirama." Ucap Naruto pada dua orang yang memakai Jirah Edo tersebut.

"Bukankah itu kau, Naruto...Putra Yondaime? Mengapa kau memanggil kami ke dunia ini? Apakah terjadi sesuatu pada dunia Shinobi sehingga memaksamu untuk memanggil kami?" Tanya Sang Hokage Pertama yang dijuluki sebagai Dewa Shinobi itu.

"Saat ini keadaannya menjadi lebih pelik dari masalah dunia Shinobi, Madara-san, Hashirama-san...Aku akan menjelaskan situasinya nanti tapi saat ini kita sudah tak lagi berada di dunia Shinobi yang kalian katakan tadi. Aku memang telah berhasil menggagalkan kehancuran Dunia Shinobi, tapi jika disini aku mengalami kegagalan, bukan hanya Dunia Shinobi dan dimensi ini, semua Universe dan dimensi yang ada di seluruh alam semesta ini akan berada dalam kehancuran akibat APRA Otsutsuki itu." Ujar Naruto.

"Otsutsuki, bukankah itu adalah Klan dari Kaguya yang telah kau kalahkan?"

"Kau benar, Madara-san. Kebenaran dari Klan itu ternyata lebih luas dan sangat tak masuk akal. Mereka adalah Alpha, yang pertama dan paling mula dari segalanya, pasukan terhormat yang menjadi pelayan pertama sang pencipta sebelum proses penciptaan itu dimulai. Itu adalah identitas mereka yang sebenarnya." Ujar Naruto dengan ekspresi serius di wajahnya.

"apa maksudmu, merekalah yang akan memulai segala kehancuran yang kau katakan tadi?" Tanya Madara yang kini telah masuk dalam mode Seriusnya.

"Ya, setelah menilai kekuatan mereka dengan bertarung dengan mereka, Intensitas kekuatan mereka itu pasti bisa melakukan hal itu. Tingkat kekuatan yang tak masuk akal yang mereka ciri dari Sang Pencipta itu sangat besar dan tak masuk akal. Dan untuk menunda semua itu, aku hanya bisa menghela mereka diujung dimensi sana untuk sementara waktu. Hal itu pulalah yang membuat diriku hingga terlempar dimensi ini." Jawab Naruto.

"Apakah itu artinya mereka sengaja datang ke dunia Shinobi untuk mengejar dirimu yang mereka anggap sebagai ancaman bagi mereka?" Hashirama yang sejak tadi mengikuti arah pembicaraan itu kini mulai mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Bisa juga dibilang begitu, tapi alasan yang paling tepat menurutku ialah mereka sengaja mengejarku untuk merebut kembali sebagian pecahan kekuatan yang kini ada. Kalian berdua tau kan, dalam pertarungan terakhir di Perang Dunia Shinobi keempat, aku berhasil menyerap kekuatan Kaguya dan Shinju sekaligus bukan?" Tanya Naruto yang dibalas anggukan oleh mereka berdua.

"Alasanku memilih untuk menyerap kekuatannya adalah karena saran dari seseorang yang merupakan inkarnasi salah satu pemegang kekuatan terkuat di Klan Otsutsuki. Dengan bergabungnya Kekuatan Kaguya dan Kekuatannya, hal itu akan membuka peluang untuk melawan ke-100 Otsutsuki yang selamat dari peristiwa itu. Tapi, Kekuatan itu haruslah dalam keadaan penuh dan dalam keadaan terkuatnya, maka hal itu baru bisa dilakukan." Lanjut Naruto.

"Jadi begitu, kami berdua telah paham akan situasi yang kau katakan ini. Memang benar, ini jauh lebih rumit dibandingkan dengan Keadaan di dunia Shinobi dulu. Aku dan Madara akan berusaha untuk membantumu semampu kami. Bukan begitu, Madara?" Tanya Hashirama pada sang Rivalnya itu

"Kheh, Kau selalu saja bersikap seperti itu, Hashirama. Tapi, untuk hal ini aku setuju denganmu. Setidaknya dengan ini aku mungkin bisa menebus semua dosa yang kulakukan dulu. "Jawab Madara.

"Arigatou, aku sangat berterimakasih atas bantuan kalian. Kalau begitu aku akan melakukan Rinne Tensei No Jutsu untuk mengembalikan tubuh dan kehidupan kalian seutuhnya. Bersiaplah."

"Tapi bukankah itu adalah Jutsu yang meminta nyawa penggunanya sebagai bayarannya?" Sanggah Madara

"Itu tak sepenuhnya benar, Madara-san. Memang, jurus itu akan memakan pasokan chakra yang sangat besar sebagai gantinya, tapi apakah Kau ingat bagaimana keadaan Obito saat menghidupkannya dulu kan? Saat itu, Chakra Gedou Mazou yang masih berada pada tubuhnya masih menyuplai energi kehidupan pada tubuhnya sehingga ia bisa terhindar dari kematian, walaupun itu tak berlaku ketika patung Gedou telah keluar dari tubuhnya. Dengan Shinju yang kini berada di tubuhku, pasokan chakra dan energi kehidupannya sudah lebih cukup untuk melakukan jurus ini. Walaupun saat ini, aku hanya bisa menggunakannya pada kalian berdua agar tak menghabiskan Chakra yang sedang berkumpul ditubuhku ini." Jawab Naruto.

"Souka, kurasa jawabanmu itu memang masuk akal."

Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan melakukannya... Rinne Tensei No Jutsu" ucap Naruto sambil membentuk sebuah Handseal ditangannya.

'chesssssstttt'

Uap segera terbentuk ditempat mereka, diikuti oleh menghilangnya goresan goresan khas edotensei ditubuh mereka. Mata khas edotensei itu pun perlahan terkelupas dan hanya menyisakan bagian kosong Dimata mereka.

"Mendekatlah padaku, aku akan menyembuhkan kedua mata kalian, sekaligus tingkat kekuatan pecahan Rikudou, Indra dan Ashura hingga ke tingkat maksimalnya." Ucap Naruto, lalu menempelkan tangannya dibagikan mata mereka satu per satu.

"Coba bukalah mata kalian.." Ujar Naruto yang kemudian diikuti oleh mereka berdua.

Kedua Dewa Shinobi itu kemudian membuka mata mereka lalu memfokuskan pandangannya pada Naruto yang ada didepan mereka.

"Madara-san, Coba kau aktifkan Rinnegan milikmu" ujar Naruto.

Mata dari sang reinkarnasi Indra itu pun kemudian berubah pola dari Sharinggan bertomoe 3, menjadi Eternal Mangekyou Sharinggan, Lalu berubah menjadi Rinnegan yang kini telah aktif dimatanya.

"Bagus, itu berhasil. Aku telah memaksimalkan kekuatanmu hingga mencapai keenam tingkat elemen, yaitu air, api, angin, tanah, petir, dan elemen bayangan."jelas Naruto

"Ya, aku juga merasakannya, kekuatan yang mengalir ditubuhku jauh lebih kuat dari diriku yang dulu." Sambung Madara.

"Baiklah, Hashirama-san... aku juga telah memaksimalkan kekuatan Rikudou Ashura yang ada di tubuhmu. Sekarang, kau bisa menguasai ketujuh elemen air, api, tanah, angin, petir, cahaya, dan elemen bayangan. Cobalah kau konsentrasikan Ketujuh elemen itu, maka kau bisa menciptakan Gudoudama seperti yang kulakukan ini" Ucap Naruto lalu membuat sebuah Gudoudama ditangannya.

'jzuuuunngg'

Bola hitam Gudoudama pun kini terbentuk di tangan Hashirama, diikuti kesembilan Gudoudama yang juga terbentuk dibelakang punggungnya.

"Seperti tepat yang kau katakan Naruto, aku merasakan kekuatan lebih kini mengalir ditubuhku. Tapi, apa kau baik-baik saja Naruto-san? "Ucap Hashirama Khawatir ketika melihat hidung Naruto yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Hah..hah... Aku baik baik saja, mungkin aku hanya sedikit lelah akibat efek dari jurus jurus yang digunakan seharian ini" Ujar Naruto sambil mengusap darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya.

"A-anoo, apa kau baik-baik saja, Naruto-san?" Kurumi yang dari tadi hanya diam kini mulai bersuara menyuarakan kekhawatirannya pada teman yang telah menyelamatkannya itu.

"Ah, jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja Tokisaki-san. Amaterasu-san, Susano'o-san, Mereka berdua adalah orang orang yang ingin kukenal kan pada kalian berdua. Kalian bisa berkenalan sekarang. Tokisaki-san, bisakah aku meminta sedikit air, aku merasa sedikit haus setelah semua yang terjadi seharian ini" Pinta Naruto pada Kurumi.

"Ha'i, aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu" Ucap Kurumi yang langsung berlari kedalam apartemen itu.

"Kalau sudah selesai berbincang ya, aku akan menunggu didepan sambil istirahat sebentar."ujar Naruto meninggalkan mereka lalu masuk ke apartemen itu.

Sambil berjalan ke ruang tamu apartemen itu, disana ia bisa melihat adik Kurumi yang masih tertidur pulas diatas Sofa. Melihat wajah polos yang sedang tertidur itu tentunya akan membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan merasakan rasa damai saat itu juga. Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul, lalu mengambil posisi duduk disofa sebelah kiri ruang tamu itu.

"Ini tehnya, Naruto-san" ucap Kurumi yang baru kembali dari dapur sambil membawa nampan yang berisi 5 gelas berisi teh, lalu meletakkan diatas meja yang berada ditengah posisi sofa itu.

"Arigatou" ucap Naruto, lalu meminum teh itu.

"A-ano, Naruto-san... Mengenai permintaanku pada Bunshin-san itu..."

"Ahh, ya aku tau dan aku bersedia untuk melatihmu. Sekarang, bisakah kau membawa adikmu kekamar atas? Aku tak ingin dia terganggu saat kita akan melakukan itu."

"Melakukan itu?" beo Kurumi

"Kita akan menyelami alam bawah sadarmu untuk menemui wujud Sacred Gear yang mendiami tubuhmu itu." Ujar Naruto memperjelas kalimatnya tadi.

"Ah, baiklah" Jawab Kurumi, lalu membawa adikmu perempuannya itu kekamar atas.

"Sementara itu, Naruto yang sendiri di ruangan itu kemudian mengambil posisi bertapa, lalu memasuki alam bawah sadar miliknya.

"Sepertinya kau baru saja bersenang senang hari ini, Gaki"

Suara itu...

"Sepertinya kau adalah yang pertama kali bangun dari fase hibernasi kalian ini, Kurama" jawab Naruto pada salah satu Bijuu sekaligus partnernya itu.

"Kheh, tentu saja... Jangan meremehkanku, Gaki. Sebagai pemilik ekor yang paling banyak diantara kami, sudah sepantasnya bukan bagiku untuk selesai mengumpulkan kekuatanku dibandingkan para saudaraku ini?" Ucap Kurama dengan sedikit nada sombong yang diselipkannya, lalu mengarahkan kepalan tangannya kearah naruto

"Kheh, kau dan harga diri ekormu itu." Sambung Naruto, lalu melakukan Ross kepalan dengan partner pertamanya itu.

"Selamat datang kembali, Kurama..."

"Arigatou, tapi sepertinya kau kini tersesat di dunia yang cukup menarik juga, bukan begitu Naruto" Ujar Kurama

"Ya, dan yang mengejutkannya lagi ternyata disini aku telah menemui spesies betina yang semacam denganmu. Mungkin kau bisa mengakhiri status perjakamu itu yang kini telah berusia ribuan tahun itu dengan menikahi Kitsune betina yang kukatakan tadi" ucap Naruto sambil menampilkan seringai mengejek diwajahnya.

"khhh, entah kenapa aku sangat kesal, tapi perkataanmu itu sangat menusuk ya, Gaki."

"Hahaha tentu saja, siapa juga yang bisa memecahkan rekor perjaka selama itu selain kau sendiri, .Kurama-chan"ejek Naruto

"Temee, lidahmu itu tampaknya kini semakin tajam ya, Gaki... Tapi, kuharap kemampuan bertarungmu itu tak berbanding terbalik dengan perkembangan kemampuan lidahmu itu." Ujar Kyuubi yang kini mulai memasuki mode Seriusnya.

"Jadi, apa rencanamu selanjutnya, Naruto.. kau tau kan bahwa segel yang kau buat itu akan terus melemah seiring waktu? Dan melihat berapa lamanya waktu setelah kau terdampar di dimensi ini, mungkin tak lama lagi mereka akan terlepas dari segel itu satu per satu" Lanjut Kurama.

"Kau tenang saja, saat ini aku sudah menemukan skenario yang tepat untuk kedepannya. Dengan memanfaatkan segala materi yang ada di dimensi ini, aku sudah merangkai rencana dan akan mengumpulkan komponen untuk maju ketahap selanjutnya." Jelas Naruto.

"Baguslah, kurasa sang inkarnasi itu memang pantas menunjukmu sebagai pewaris selanjutnya. Sudah saatnya bagi The Guardians untuk melakukan tugasnya, bukan begitu..Naruto?"

"Ya, aku akan melakukan apapun agar semua tahap demi tahap ini berjalan sempurna. Kita tak boleh menyia-nyiakan waktu sedikitpun. Dan selanjutnya, kuharap semuanya berjalan lancar untuk kedepannya"

"Ya, kuharap juga begitu. Sepertinya sudah ada yang menunggumu diluar sana. Nikmatilah masa mudamu itu, Gaki... "

"Hah kau ini"

'ctikk'

Tampilan yang tadinya berupa ruangan yang berlantaikan air kini berubah menjadi Padang rumput luas dengan Danau dan pegunungan yang membentang secara tiba tiba.

"Nikmatilah waktu istirahatmu, Kurama... Kalau aku memerlukan bantuan mu, aku akan segera memanggilmu" Ujar Naruto lalu berjalan menjauhi Lingkaran para Bijuu yang tertidur itu

"Tanpa kau panggil pun aku akan segera membantumu, Naruto" ucap Kurama lalu melompat ke arah Danau itu.

.

..

..

"Nar-san.."

"Naru-san..."

"Naruto-san..."

Mata onyx itu perlahan terbuka, lalu bertemu pandang dengan iris beda warna yang kini berada dalam jarak yang sangat dekat dihadapannya.

"Na-Naruto-san" Kini terdengar suara Kurumi yang dibarengi dengan nada gugup, yang masih tak sadar bahwa tangannya sejak tadi masih memegangi pipinya kanan teman sekelasnya itu.

"A-ahh, go-gomen Naruto-san..Kukira tadi kau tertidur, jadi kupikir a-aku ingin membangunkanmu da-dan..." Kurumi hanya bisa meracau yang semakin lama semakin terbata dibarengi dengan sedikit demi merah yang menghiasi pipinya.

"Ahh, tak apa... aku hanya sedikit mengantuk tadi. Tak perlu meminta maaf, lagipula Pria mana yang tak suka saat bangun langsung melihat siluet cantik seperti tadi?"

"Aaaa-...auuuu..." Kurumi hanya bisa kembali meracau tak jelas dibarengi dengan semu merah yang semakin pekat dipipinya

"Baiklah, sekarang apa kau telah siap untuk menemui wujud Sacred Gear yang ada di tubuhmu itu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ha-ha'i"

'tap'

'tap'

"Duduklah disini" ucap Naruto sambil membuka sofa bagian kanan yang ia duduki.

"Sekarang coba kosongkan pikiranmu. Jangan pikirkan apapun, biarkan pikiranmu semakin larut kedalam batinmu" Ucap Naruto yang saat ini duduk berhadapan dengan Kurumi.

"Ha'i" Ucap Kurumi, lalu menutup matanya.

'dugh'

"masih kurang, terus kosongkan pikiranmu... Jangan memikirkan apapun, biarlah dirimu larut kedalam batinmu ini" ujar Naruto yang kemudian meletakkan telapak tangannya kepuncak Surai hitam gadis itu

'deg'

'deg'

'deg'

Walaupun berusaha untuk mengosongkan pikirannya, tapi detak jantung yang masih terus berdetak kencang itu terus membebani pikiran Kurumi. Dirinya hanya bisa memikirkan rasa nyaman akibat terpaan yang ada di pucuk suratnya itu, dan berefek pada semu merah yang kembali memekat diwajahnya.

"huh, sepertinya cara ini belum bisa berhasil padamu. Kita akan melatih konsentrasi mu setelah ini" ucap Naruto

"Go-gomen" jawab Kurumi yang masih berusaha untuk menormalkan detak jantungnya.

"baiklah, kalian begitu kita gunakan cara lain. Kurumi..." Panggil Naruto lalu menepuk pundak gadis itu

" Ha'i"

"Tatap mataku...Sharinggan"

'sringgg'

Setelah menatap mata yang berwarna merah darah itu, yang dilihat Kurumi sekarang hanyalah gelap. Tapi, diujung sana, ia bisa melihat setitik cahaya diujung sana. Perlahan, ia pun berjalan mengikuti arah cahaya itu, yang semakin lama berhasil ia dekati. Cahaya itu tiba tiba berpijar dan membuat dirinya harus menutup mata untuk menghindari silaunya cahaya itu. Saat ia membuka matanya, yang ada dihadapannya sekarang ialah sebuah altar, dengan gadis yang sangat mirip dengannya kini terpantau tepat didepan altar itu. Yang membedakan dirinya dengan kembarannya yang ada didepannya ini adalah ikatan rambut ponytail dan juga gaun coklat yang ia pakai, serta sebuah senapan yang berada di pinggang kiri yang terikat langsung dengan pinggang kembarannya itu.

"Itulah wujud Sacred Gear yang ada didalam tubuhmu"

Tjba tiba, Naruto muncul dan tepat berdiri disampingnya membuat ia sedikit terkejut.

"Bu-bukankah dia itu adalah aku?.." Tanya Kurumi

"Kalau kau hanya menilai sebatas penampilan, maka kau benar. Tapi, mengenai Aura yang keluar dari tubuhnya itu, maka pertanyaanmu tadi adalah salah besar." Ujar Naruto.

"Jadi, siapa sebenarnya dia ini?" Tanya Kurumi

"Aku juga tak tau, kau bisa menanyakan itu padanya secara langsung, tapi saat kau telah melakukan kontak dengannya. Dengan sirkuit mana sihir yang masih tertutup sebagian seperti ini, mustahil bagimu untuk melakukan kontak yang disengaja dengan Sacred Gearmu itu." Jawab Naruto.

"Tapi, bukankah Sacred Gear milikku tadi telah muncul, bukankah itu artinya aku telah melakukan kontak dengan Sacred Gear milikku itu?"

"Hal itu bukanlah sebuah Kontak yang disengaja. Menurut penilaian ku, SSacred Gearmu tadi hanya merespon emosimu yang sempat keluar tadi, kau ingat?"

"ya"

"Mungkin itu adalah kontak yang tidak disengaja antara batinmu dengan Sacred Gear yang bersemayam didalam tubuhmu ini. Dalam kasus ini, lebih baik kita harus membuka seluruh aliran mana sihirmu terlebih dulu, lalu kembali ketempat ini."

"Baiklah, Naruto-san."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita kembali."

Detik berikutnya, ruangan itu kini hilang ditelan blur, bersamaan dengan cahaya terang yang memaksa Kurumi untuk menutup matanya. Ketika ia membuka kembali matanya, ia bisa melihat ruang tamu apartemen miliknya dan wajah pemuda yang ada dihadapannya ini yang kini tengah menatap lurus kearah matanya.

"Sepertinya Sacred Gearnya telah berhenti" Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah mata kiri gadis itu

"Sepertinya begitu, Naruto-san. Jadi bagaimana caranya agar bisa membuka aliran mana seperti yang kau katakan tadi?" Tanya Kurumi.

"Untuk membuka aliran laju mana, dibutuhkan aliran eksternal yang digunakan untuk mendorong aliran mana itu untuk menembus katup katup yang menutupi aliran itu. Itu adalah teori umumnya. Energi yang kumiliki adalah Chakra, yang memiliki konsentrasi energi yang lebih pekat daripada mana sihir. Kalau aku membenturkan Chakra dan aliran mana mu, maka hal itu akan menimbulkan percikan ledakan yang akan memberikan beban rasa sakit yang luar biasa pada tubuhmu. Walaupun akan berhasil, tapi hal itu dapat membuatmu kehilangan sistem gerak tubuhmu untuk sementara waktu." Ujar Naruto.

"Tapi aku memiliki solusi lain, kita bisa meminta Amaterasu ataupun Susano'o untuk membuka aliran mana sihirmu, karna setahuku mereka dan para makhluk Supranatural memakai energi type mana untuk membuat sihir mereka. Rasa sakit yang kau rasakan juga takkan sesakit yang kukatakan tadi jadi kau tak perlu khawatir akan hal itu, Tokisaki-san" Lanjut Naruto

"Jadi seperti itu, aku paham."

"Baiklah, sekarang kita temui mereka berdua."

...

Sementara itu, langit yang kini semakin gelap menandakan bahwa Malam telah tiba. Sinar bulan purnama yang ditemani oleh cahaya bintang yang berpijar diatas sana kini menemani keempat orang itu yang hingga kini masih berkutat dengan percakapan mereka.

"Jadi, kalian berdua itu adalah salah satu dari sekian Fraksi Makhluk Supranatural yang ada di dimensi ini ya? Ternyata benar, dunia yang kita datangi kali ini benar-benar menarik, benarkan Hashirama?" Ucap Madara yang masih berbincang dengan kedua Dewa dan Dewi ternama dari Fraksi Shinto itu.

"Hah, kau dan sikap maniak bertarungmu itu Madara... Kukira setelah kita mati, rasa haus bertarungmu itu ikut mati juga. Maafkan Sikap temanku ini, Amaterasu-dono, Susano'o-dono. Sejak dulu, yang ada dipikirannya itu hanyalah bertarung, bertarung dan bertarung..." Ucap Hashirama yang hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tingkah sang rival abadi sekaligus sahabat perangnya itu.

"Hahaha, tenang saja, Hashirama-dono. Dunia ini memang dipenuhi oleh hal menarik seperti yang dikatakan oleh Madara-dono tadi, jadi itu memang hal yang wajar untuk menimbulkan niat bertarung dengan mereka yang memiliki kekuatan lebih, bukan begitu Madara-dono, hahaha?" Ucap Susano'o diakhiri dengan tawa miliknya.

'Tap'

'tap'

'tap'

"Sepertinya kalian sudah lebih akrab dari yang kuduga, baguslah."

Suara Naruto tadi membuat mereka berempat mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah pemuda itu. Dibelakangnya, kini berdiri Kurumi yang hanya menatap keempat orang didepannya itu.

"Ahh, Naruto-kun... Apa sudah selesai dengan istirahatnya?" Tanya sang Dewi Matahari itu pada Naruto.

"Ya, begitulah. Amaterasu-san,..bisakah kau menolongku untuk membuka jalur mana miliknya? Dengan begitu, ia bisa menggunakan sihir dan dapat mengaktifkan Sacred Gear miliknya secara langsung. Apa kau bisa melakukannya?"Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja. Tapi, apa dia sudah siap? Membuka aliran Mana secara paksa tentu akan menciptakan rasa sakit dan Trauma pada tubuhnya. Apa dia telah siap untuk menanggung rasa sakit itu?" Ujar Amaterasu yang kini memandang Kurumi.

"Ha'i, saya siap menanggung itu semua, Amaterasu-san"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu silahkan duduk di depanku." Ujar Amaterasu sambil menunjuk tempat didepannya.

Kurumi yang mendengar perintah itu pun langsung mengambil posisi tepat didepan Amaterasu.

"Kalau begitu, akan kulakukan sekarang. " Ucap Amaterasu kemudian memegang pundak gadis itu.

'sringgg'

Sebuah lingkaran sihir kecil kini tercipta di telapak tangan Amaterasu, lalu mengeluarkan sinar yang kemudian membalut seluruh tubuh Kurumi.

"aaaAAAAAggggghhhhh"

Suara teriakan Kurumi pun mulai terdengar akibat menahan rasa sakit yang kini mendera seluruh tubuhnya yang kini terasa seperti direndam dalam air yang baru mendidih.

"Sedikit lagi, tahanlah sedikit lagi, Tokisaki-san" Ucap Naruto yang duduk didepan Kurumi dengan Sharinggan yang terus mengamati pergerakan Mana gadis didepannya ini yang kini mulai bergerak secara perlahan.

"Aaaaaaaa-ittaii-iiiii-aaaaaaakkkhhhhh" Teriakan itu semakin keras terdengar kala Sinar yang menyinari tubuh Kurumi semakin terang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, sinar itu perlahan meredup dan menghilang sepenuhnya.

'duughh'

Tubuh gadis itu kini mulai tumbang, namun berhasil ditahan oleh Naruto yang dengan sigap menahan tubuh gadis itu didekapannya.

"Hah..hah..a-aku...ber-hasi-l" Ucap Kurumi terbata

"Ya, kau berhasil. Sekarang beristirahatlah" itu adalah kata kata terakhir yang Kurumi dengar sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya.

'booft'

Sebuah bunshin kini tercipta disamping Naruto, yang kemudian memberikan tubuh gadis itu pada sang bunshin.

"Antar dia ke kamarnya"Ujar Naruto pada sang bunshin, yang kemudian menggendong dan mengantar gadis itu ke kamar atas.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan mulai saat ini, Naruto-san? Para makhluk sialan itu pasti takkan diam saja dan mulai melakukan penyelidikan atas kejadian tadi, bukan? Apa kau kini akan menunjukkan dirimu kemuka Fraksi-Fraksi lainnya?" Tanya Susano'o.

"Akan ada saatnya aku melakukan hal itu. Tapi untuk saat ini aku hanya akan bermain melalui bayangan dari tindakan tindakan mereka itu. Mengenai gerakan ku selanjutnya, aku ingin bertanya, apa kalian telah menemui jejak dari dalang insiden yang memanfaatkan Tsukoyomi saat itu?" Tanya Naruto pada mereka berdua.

"Tidak, sampai saat ini, kami bahkan belum mendapatkan sedikitpun hal yang bisa menuntun kami pada dalang dibalik insiden itu. Para makhluk brengsek itu, rencana mereka sangat rapi hingga berhasil memanfaatkan adikku untuk melakukan Kudeta di Takamagahara." Jawab Susano'o geram.

"Tapi, apa hubungan gerakannya selanjutnya dengan insiden itu,Naruto-kun? A-Apa jangan-jangan kau sudah..."

"kau benar Amaterasu-san... Akhirnya bunshin milikku menemukan titik terang dari penyelidikan insiden itu. Dan, dalang dibalik rencana Kudeta Tsukoyomi itu adalah..."

.

..

...

...

...

...

"Sakra atau yang biasa dipanggil Indra..."

"Sakra.../Indra..."

Mereka berdua hanya bisa terdiam saat mendengar nama yang menjadi dalang dibalik kekacauan di Takamagahara beberapa tahun yang lalu. Indra, setelah menyelidiki seluruh hal yang telah ia temukan pada kekacauan itu selama beberapa bulan ini, nama itulah yang keluar sebagai hasil dari penyelidikan yang Naruto lakukan. Salah satu dari top 10 jajaran terkuat di semesta ini, Sang dewa penguasa surga dari Mitologi Hindu, Indra...

"Selama ini, akhirnya semua bukti telah mengarah padanya. Walaupun ada nama lain yang ikut didalamnya, tapi dialah dalang terbesarnya. Dengan memanfaatkan Tsukoyomi yang memulai pemberontakan, ia akan menjadikan Takamagahara sebagai panggung kekuasaannya dan berkuasa dibalik layar, dengan menggunakan Tsukoyomi dan kalian berdua sebagai wayang dalam panggung itu. Dengan menjatuhkan kalian bertiga, tentu rencananya itu pasti akan berhasil dengan menggunakan Tsukoyomi yang berada dalam kendalinya sebagai kedok untuk menjadi pemimpin di Takamagahara." Jelas Naruto.

"BANGSAT... Beraninya dewa sialan itu memanfaaatkan adikku untuk rencana busuknya itu... SAKRAA...Takkan kumaafkan Dewa sialan itu..." Ucap Susano'o murka.

"Naruto-kun, tadi kau sebut ada nama lain selain Sakra... Apa kau tau siapa mereka Naruto-san?" Tanya Amaterasu. Walau nada yang ia keluarkan itu cukup tenang, tapi ekspresi yang ia keluarkan juga menggambarkan kemarahan yang saat ini ia rasakan. Tangannya yang mengepal serta gertakan gigi menjadi bukti atas rasa marahnya pada dewa yang telah memanfaatkan adik perempuannya itu.

"Ya, dua yang lainnya berasal dari mitologi Yunani. Terakhir kali bunshinku yang saat ini sedang menyamar menjadi bawahan mereka memberi informasi, bahwa Hades dan Ares juga terlibat. Sepertinya mereka bertiga menciptakan sebuah aliansi yang entah apa tujuannya, tapi mereka bertigalah yang mendalangi kekacauan itu." Ucap Naruto lagi.

Aliansi antara top 7 dan top 5, ditambah sang dewa perang dari Olympus, Ares... Tentunya hal ini tak bisa dianggap remeh oleh fraksi manapun yang menjadi musuh itu adalah bukti bahwa kekuatan mereka itu sangat diakui dan berhak menduduki posisi tersebut diselesaikan ini. Dan dua nama lainnya yang Naruto sebut tadi membuat amarah mereka berdua semakin bertambah.

"Sialan.. beraninya mereka mempermainkan kita... Nee-sama, kita harus membalas mereka. Perbuatan mereka pada kita itu sangat menghina dan tak bisa dimaafkan lagi. Akibat perbuatan para bangsat itu, banyak saudara kita yang menjadi korban akibat perang yang mereka mainkan itu. Mau bagaimanapun, kita harus membalas mereka. Kau setuju denganmu kan, nee-sama?"

"Tapi, hal itu tentu akan menciptakan perang besar yang tentu akan memakan korban yang sangat besar. Susano'o. Aku tau kau marah...aku pun sama, aku tak bisa menerima perbuatan mereka... Tapi, kalau kita membalas dan menyerang mereka, Perang besar antar Fraksi pasti takkan terelakkan. Apa hal itu pantas menjadi hasil akibat tindakan kita, Susano'o?"

"ITU PANTAS... Walaupun harus berperang, kita harus melawan.. Walaupun banyak yang menjadi korban, tapi kita harus tetap menjunjung harga diri kita. Kita tak bisa membiarkan mereka menginjak harga diri kita Nee-sama...wala-"

"Dan... saat terjadi perang seperti yang kau katakan tadi, aku takkan segan untuk turun tangan untuk memusnahkan, baik itu Mereka... ataupun pihak kalian yang ada didalamnya" Ucapan Naruto tadi langsung membuat mereka terkejut, begitu juga Madara dan Hashirama yang sejak tadi melihat dan mendengarkan semua perkataan itu.

"Walaupun harus menghancurkan 1 Fraksi, 2 Fraksi, ataupun lebih dari itu...selama itu bisa menghancurkan kekacauan yang dapat memusnahkan masa depan manusia, dunia dan semesta ini, aku takkan segan untuk melakukan itu. Sudah kukatakan, aku memang bisa menjadi teman bagi kalian, tapi aku juga bisa menjadi musuh yang kalian tak ingin temukan di manapun. Kalau kau memang ingin melakukan ucapan bodohku itu, Susano'o... Maka saat ini juga, aku tak segan untuk bertarung dan menghancurkan mu." Ucap Naruto dingin.

"JADI, MAKSUDMU KAMI HARUS DIAM DAN MENERIMA KEHANCURAN KAMI SENDIRI... JANGAN BERCANDA, AKU TAKKAN MENERIMA KEPUTUSAN ITU. Walau harus kehilangan nyawaku, demi melindungi semua yang kusayangi aku rela membuang nyawaku itu."

Situasi semakin tegang akibat pernyataan dari Susano'o tadi. Sang dewa badai yang telah hidup ribuan tahun itu menaikkan intensitas dan tekanan di halaman belakang apartemen itu.

"HENTIKAN TINDAKAN BODOHMU INI, SUSANO'O..." Teriak Amaterasu lalu memegang pundak adiknya itu.

Tekanan udara yang tadinya sempat meninggi perlahan kembali normal setelah Teriakan Amaterasu tadi. Suasana yang tadi sempat tegang kini perlahan kembali normal setelah Susano'o berhasil sedikit meredam amarahnya itu.

"Maafkan tindakan Susano'o tadi, Naruto-kun. Tapi yang ia katakan itu ada benarnya. Aku pun juga tak bisa menerima perlakuan mereka itu. Jadi apa yang harus kami lakukan Naruto-kun? kalau perang bukanlah jalan yang bisa kami tempuh, apa yang harus kami lakukan? Apakah kami hanya harus diam dan terus menutup mata menerima perlakuan mereka itu? Aku juga tak mau perang besar itu terjadi, tapi... Kalau kami terus diam, perang itulah yang akan mendatangi kami dan mau tak mau kami juga harus mempertahankan diri kami dan yang kami sayangi... Apa yang harus kami lakukan, Naruto-kun?" Ujar Amaterasu.

"Aku tak pernah mengatakan pada kalian untuk diam, bukan...?" Ucapan Naruto tadi membuat mereka terdiam.

"Kalau kalian hanya diam dan menunggu kehancuran kalian sendiri, itu berarti kalian benar benar bodoh... Tak ada yang Mau hancur, apapun penyebabnya itu... Mereka pasti akan mempertahankan diri, itulah sifat makhluk yang hidup."

"Jadi... Kita memang harus-..."

"Dan bukankah perang itu juga akan menghancurkan kalian juga..?" Ucap Naruto memotong perkataan Susano'o.

"Akhir dari sebuah perang adalah kehancuran, baik itu dipihak yang menang dan juga yang kalah. Hanya kehancuranlah yang akan menjadi hasil dari sebuah perang. Dan kalau kalian katakan bahwa jalan satu satunya adalah perang, Kalian berdua hanya akan menghancurkan diri kalian sendiri." Ujar Naruto.

"Tapi... Apa yang harus kami lakukan?" Tanya Susano'o.

"Pikirkan ini, apa yang akan terjadi bila kalian memadamkan api dengan minyak?"

" Apinya hanya akan menjadi lebih besar" Jawab Amaterasu

"Benar, dan itulah yang mereka inginkan. Mereka pasti telah mempersiapkan hal jika Tsukoyomi mengalami kekalahan. Dan kalau kalian salah langkah, hal itu akan menjadi akhir bagi kalian. Mengambil keputusan dengan tenang dan tepat akan memperbesar peluang menang bukan? Jujur saja, kalau kalian menyuruhku membandingkan peta Kekuatan antara Takamagahara dan aliansi yang mereka buat, kalian pasti akan kalah. Aku bisa pastikan itu" Ujar Naruto.

"Jadi, Janganlah melawan mereka dengan kuantitas. Kalau musuh menang dalam kuantitas, maka kalahkanlah dengan kualitas. Peribahasa mengatakan lebih baik mengirim seekor singa Kejawanan domba daripada mengirim kawanan domba kepada seekor singa. Itulah yang harus kalian lakukan"

"Tapi, bagaimana kami melakukannya. Mereka itu Hades dan Indra, yang menempati posisi 7 dan 5 sialan semesta ini. Bagaimana kami bisa mengatasi hal itu?" Tanya Amaterasu.

"Hah... Apa gunanya aliansi yang kalian miliki denganku?"

"Aaa...Naruto-kun, jangan jangan..."

"Tepat, bukankah singa itu kini berdiri didepan kalian?" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Naruto-san..., Kau"

"Tepat, Susano'o-san... Sekarang, dunia akan gempar dengan eksistensi dari manusia yang akan menghajar para dewa itu. Mereka yang menganggap dirinya sebagai predator, mulai saat ini kebanggaan dan harga diri mereka itu akan hancur oleh makhluk yang biasanya mereka mangsa. Amaterasu, Susano'o, kalian tak perlu khawatir. Serahkan semuanya padaku, semuanya akan kugerakkan sesuai rencana ku. Mulai saat ini, perlahan aku akan keluar dari bayangan dan menunjukkan kepada dunia, tentang kehancuran yang akan menanti mereka didepan sana. Sesuai dengan ramalan sebelum seluruh semesta diciptakan, inilah awal dari era kegelapan bagi mereka yang selalu membanggakan harga diri mereka itu." Ujar Naruto, dengan Sharinnegan yang berputar dan menyala terang di kedua matanya.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun/Naruto-san..." Ucap Amaterasu dan Susano'o sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"Dan kuharap mulai sekarang, kalian harus mempersiapkan dan memperkuat diri kalian. Jangan buang waktu yang kita miliki. Kalau kalian memang ingin bertahan di dunia ini, bertahan dan melindungi semua yang kalian cintai... Jadilah lebih kuat. Akan tiba saatnya kalian harus bertahan sendiri dengan kekuatan yang kalian miliki, bertahan dari kehancuran besar yang siap menerpa semesta ini..." Ucap Naruto lalu memandang lurus keatas

"Ya, kami paham Naruto-kun. Sekali lagi, ku ucapkan terima kasih banyak karena mau membantu kami sekali lagi." Ujar Amaterasu

"Hmm.."

"Baiklah, kurasa saat ini hanya itulah yang bisa kusampaikan pada kalian berdua. Jadi, bagaimana dengan keadaan Takamagahara sekarang?" Tanya Naruto

"Keadaan saya ini sudah stabil. Semua itu bisa kami lewati berkat kau, Naruto-kun. Di Takamagahara, semua kini telah menganggapnya sebagai pahlawan. Sikap mereka pun pada manusia kini telah berubah 180°. Mereka yang tadinya menganggap rendah manusia, kini telah menghormati dan menyayangi mereka seperti sesama kami. Tak ada lagi perbedaan kasta dan kubu, semua kini bersatu untuk memperbaiki dan membangun Takamagahara saat kami masih mewaspadai keadaan yang seakan akan bisa mengancam kami, tapi kini semua tela " Jawab Amaterasu menjelaskan tentang keadaan Takamagahara saat ini.

"Hmm, baguslah... Mungkin dalam beberapa waktu kedepan, aku akan mengunjungi Takamagahara nantinya."

"Kami akan menyambutnya dengan senang hati. Pintu Takamagahara akan selalu terbuka untukmu dan juga teman temanmu, Naruto-kun" Ujar Amaterasu sambil tersenyum

"Ahh, ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kusampaikan pada kalian."

"Apa itu Naruto-kun/Naruto-san?"

"Tentang mewaspadai, kuharap kalian terus berhati hati dengan sebuah organisasi yang bernama Khaos Brigade."

"Khaos Brigade?"

"Ya, itu adalah sebuah organisasi yang terdiri dari buronan dan kriminal tingkat tinggi dari dunia supranatural. Yang lebih berbahaya lagi, organisasi itu saat ini dipimpin oleh Ophis, sang Ouroboros Dragon"

"O-ophis..., Ophis pemimpinnya? Bukankah itu sangat berbahaya? Apa tujuan dari organisasi itu, Naruto-kun?"

"Kalau melihat Ophis sebagai pemimpinnya, kemungkinan besar ia ingin merebut celah dimensi dari tangan Gread Red. Saat pertarungan ku dengan Si Merah itu, dia tiba tiba muncul dan mengganggu pertarungan kami. Aku memang bisa memukulnya mundur, tapi karna dia jugalah aku terpaksa harus mundur dari Great Red saat itu. Yang terpenting kalian harus mewaspadai organisasi ini. Sampaikan juga kabar ini kepada Yasaka dan pihak Kyoto untuk mewaspadai mereka."

"Ha'i Naruto-kun"

"Ophis kah, sepertinya dunia ini memang akan mendekati kekacauan seperti yang kau katakan tadi, Naruto-san" Ujar Susano'o. Membayangkan dirinya yang berhadapan dengan sang Ouroboros, Susano'o tentu hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya.

"Eeeeeee, t-t-t-tunggu sebentar, kau bilang tadi kau berhadapan dengan mereka berdua Naruto-kun/Naruto-san" Teriak mereka berdua.

"Hah, apa kalian baru tau? Kukira aku pernah memberitahu kalian soal ini"

"Haaaaaaa, bukankah hal itu terlalu gila, menantang mereka berdua sekaligus, d-d-dan bahkan berhasil memukul mundur salah satunya, apa kau sudah gila Naruto-san?"

"Yah, apa salahnya bukan, saat itu aku lagi bosan... Jadi aku coba pergi ke celah dimensi, tapi tiba tiba dia datang dan langsung menyerang ku... Ya kulabrak sajalah... Kalau saja Ophis sat itu gak mengganggu, pasti akan jadi pertarungan yang menarik, bukan?.."

"Oh shit...seberapa gila memangnya kau ini, Naruto-san? Menantang Great Red karna bosan, Itu adalah hal yang paling gila yang pernah kudengar seumur hidupku"

"Aku juga"

"Hahaha, ya kalau bosan ya apa boleh buat kan?"

"Fuck..."

Susano'o hanya bisa menggeleng geleng kepala mendengar fakta gila yang baru ia dengar tadi. Yah, tapi hal itu membuktikan bahwa kekuatan yang Naruto miliki itu sangatlah besar. Pemuda didepannya ini bukanlah tipe orang yang pembohong, ia tau itu.

"Hah, sepertinya tanganku ini mulai gatal untuk bertarung. Naruto, kapan kapan kau bisa menunjukkan si Ophis dan Great Red yang kau bilang tadi."

Dan, tambah 1 lagi maniak bertarung

"Ya, tapi sebelum itu... Madara-san, Hashirama-san... Lebih baik kalian membeli beberapa pakaian kekota. Kalau orang melihat Jirah kumuh yang kalian pakai itu, bisa bisa kalian nanti dianggap sebagai orang gila lho?" Ucap Naruto sambil melihat Jirah khas Edo yang dipakai mereka berdua

"Heh, kau tak tau tentang nilai sejarah dari Jirah legenda ini, Naruto." Ucap Madara sambil mengelus baju Jirah berwarna merah tua itu

"Yayaya, terserahmu sajalah Madara. ini uangnya. Sekalian beli cemilan dan makanan untuk malam ini ya, Gunakan Doujutsu itu untuk menghapal lokasi kota ini." Ucap Naruto sambil memberikan beberapa lembar uang.

"Ya, tanpa kaubilang pun aku tau, ayo pergi Hashirama."

'whush'

Dalam sekejap, mereka berdua pun menghilang dengan shunshin, menyisakan Naruto, Amaterasu dan Susano'o ditempat itu.

"Hah, Kuharap Madara tak membuat onar dan membantai para makhluk Supranatural yang ia temui saat dikota nanti." Ucap Naruto sambil menghela Nafas karena ia tahu, jam jam malam seperti ini adalah jam ideal bagi para iblis liar untuk mencari mangsa diluar sana. Ia tahu, bagaimana akhir bagi iblis liar itu jika mereka bertemu dengan Madara disana.

"Saa, lebih baik kalian berdua ikut ke apartemenku. Aku ingin membicarakan tentang apa yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya dan juga apa yang harus kalian lakukan kedepannya. Apa kalian berdua keberatan?" Tanya Naruto pada mereka berdua.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun... Kami sama sekali tak keberatan." Jawab Amaterasu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita pergi"

'sringg'

..

...

...

**TBC**

**Halo, berjumpa lagi dengan author di fic ini...Reader-san**

**12K+...Di chapter ini, saya menambahkan 2 karakter Shinobi yang akan membantu Naruto kedepannya. Kedatangan Madara dan Hashirama ke dimensi ini tentu akan berperan besar kedelapannya, dan itulah alasan bagi author untuk menambahkan mereka berdua kedalam fic ini.**

**Mengenai Typo, saya mohon maaf sebesarnya pada Reader-san sekalian bila ada kata dan kalimat yang salah dalam fic kali ini. Untuk kemajuan fic ini kedepannya, saran dan dukungan para reader sekalian sangat dibutuhkan bagi para author seperti kami ini.**

**Sekali lagi, author sangat berterimakasih atas kesabaran para reader sekalian yang masih menunggu kelanjutan fic ini. Silahkan klik tombol fav dan follow stories bagi kalian yang belum memfollow fic ini, karena itu juga merupakan bentuk dukungan bagi para author seperti kami.**

**Salam Damai dan Salam satu Inspirasi**

**Author Believe My Sword : Out...**


End file.
